Changing Fate
by mel11
Summary: Complete It’s the year 2023, all’s good in Terminal City. Or is it? A girl claiming to be an X6 shows up, the funny thing is, she knows pretty much everything before it happens. And why doesn’t she like being in the same room as Alec? Now has a title!
1. Arriving in Terminal City

Summary: It's the year 2023, all's good in Terminal City. Or is it? A girl claiming to be an X6 shows up, the funny thing is, she knows pretty much everything before it happens. And why doesn't she like being in the same room as Alec?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dark Angel characters. They belong to James Cameron, and Fox. But I do own Mackenzie, and any other character you're not familiar with.

AN: I know that I haven't posted a lot for my other fics. But its summer now . . . so that'll hopefully change. I guess I should explain some stuff before you read the story, so, **PLEASE READ THIS FIRST** . . . did that get your attention? I hope it did. Ok. So the siege at Terminal City is over, but the Transgenics have pretty much stayed there, calling it home. White is still after them, wanting them dead, and a lot of people haven't quite accepted them yet. The virus is cured, Max and Logan are together now, and have a one year old son(this is my first M/L fic, just thought I'd let ya know that). Mackenzie has come from the future to prevent her father and Max's deaths. But she can't tell anyone that, because the person who sent her is afraid of the future being altered too much. I can't think of anything else that you need to know . . . you'll find out who Mackenzie's father is in a few chapters . . . but I'm very sure you'll figure it out. 'Cause I know all of you are really smart people. So now . . . let the story begin.

Mackenzie walked down the streets of Terminal City, looking around. It was dark, Mackenzie guessed it was probably around three in the morning, and was surprised to see transgenics still wondering the streets. The light breeze blowing her long dirty blonde hair around. She was about to turn a corner when a very familiar voice filled her ears, "I haven't seen you around here before."

"I just got here." Mackenzie replied.

"Well then you've got to head to HQ to get settled in and all that stuff."

"Kay." Mackenzie replied turning around to face the person who had been talking to her. She smiled at the tall sandy blonde haired, hazel eyed guy who stood before her. "I'll see ya around," she said walking past him.

"You know where HQ is?" he questioned.

"I've got a pretty good idea where it might be."

"Well you want me to show you the way there, anyway?"

"Uh... sure."

"Name's Alec by the way."

"Mackenzie."

"Interesting name."

"I thought so too."

Mackenzie and Alec walked toward HQ. When they walked into the building Alec yelled, "Hey, Max we got a new one."

"One sec Alec!" Max yelled back. She soon emerged from her office with a baby in her arms. Mackenzie was surprised to see the baby up and alert at this hour. "OK where's the new one?"

"She's right here." Alec replied. "Her name's Mackenzie. Designation is..."

"X6-694." Mackenzie supplied quickly. She smiled at the baby in Max's arms. "Oh he's so cute. What's his name?"

"Benjamin."

"Hi Benji. I'm Mackenzie." Mackenzie said shaking Benjamin's little hand.

"Hi, Mackenzie." Benjamin replied.

"Wow. You're a little smarty pants. Now aren't ya?" Mackenzie laughed. Benjamin just stared at her. "Anyway I'm kinda tired. It was a long trip here. Where can I bunk down?"

"Alec can you go introduce her to Dani please?" Max asked Alec. She then turned to Mackenzie and said, "Dani will find you somewhere to stay. She's the one in charge of living arrangements at the moment."

"Ok. Thank you."

"No problem." Max smiled, walking away.

Mackenzie turned to look at Alec, "So can you introduce me to Dani, now. I'm really tired."

"Sure thing." Mackenzie followed Alec through HQ. When they found Dani, Mackenzie was given instructions to the building she would be able to find somewhere to stay, and was told to look for open doors, because those apartments we're usually empty. Mackenzie said thank you and then started to head out of HQ. "Need help finding the building?"

"No. I'm good."

"Ok. Need anything you can just come find me or Max."

"Thanks for the help." Mackenzie said, as she walked out of HQ. She followed the instructions, to one of the run down apartment buildings that lined the streets. She entered the building, weary at first, but once the weariness left her, she began to look around. She climbed up a flight of stairs, and looked down the halls, looking for an open door. She sighed not seeing any, and climbed another flight of stairs, this time when she looked down the hall she saw an open door.

Mackenzie walked towards the apartment, and poked her head into it, making sure nobody was in it. "Hello?" she said, there was no reply so she walked into it closing the door behind her. Glancing around the small apartment, she took note of where things were, and what the area looked like. She opened one of the doors and looked in, "Bathroom looks interesting," she said to herself, noting the grungy bathtub and toilet . Moving on she opened the other door, "Bedroom's interesting too," she added looking at the chipped paint on the walls, broken window, and junk thrown about.

Mackenzie sighed, and walked into the bedroom, and over to what appeared to be the bed. Mackenzie then pushed the bit of junk that was on the bed off, and pulled the worn out comforter off the bed. She shook it to get the dust and whatever else was stuck to it off. Once she was sure there was nothing on it, she placed it back on the bed. Tiredly she took off her leather coat placing it on the chair by the window. "I gotta find my self a change of clothes in the morning," she mumbled as she pulled the comforter back, and crawled into bed. "And some pillows." Mackenzie closed her eyes, pulling the comforter closely around her, and soon the world of sleep claimed her.

Mackenzie woke up a few hours later. She pushed the comforter back, and looked around the room forgetting where she was for a brief moment. Sighing Mackenzie stood up and walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. She walked to the sink and turned the handle, water spurted out. "At least there's running water." Mackenzie splashed her face with water, and turned off the faucet. Walking out of the bathroom she looked at the appearance of the small kitchen and living room, which took up the rest of the small apartment.

"What have I got myself into?" Mackenzie asked herself walking back into the bedroom, she picked up her leather coat and walked out of the bedroom, and to the kitchen. She opened the small refrigerator and looked in. There was nothing in it. As she closed the refrigerator's door, her stomach growled. "I guess I better go look for some grub."

Quickly she left the apartment, putting her con on, and closing the door behind her. Walking down the stairs she took note of people entering, and leaving the other apartments. She left the building and headed for HQ. How much different Terminal City looked during the day surprised Mackenzie. When she entered HQ a gruff, male voice asked, "Can I help you?"

She turned to see a lizard like transgenic standing behind her, with a cigar sticking out his mouth. "Um, I'm looking for Max. You don't know where she might be do you?"

"She's at home, with her son and ordinary husband. But Alec's in his office. I'm sure he could help you, with whatever you wanted."

"Okay. Thanks. But, maybe you could just help me."

"Sure. What do you need help with?"

"I'm looking for somewhere I could get some food."

"Mess hall's two buildings down from here."

"Oh thanks. Names Mackenzie by the way."

"Mole." Mole replied.

"Nice meeting you. See ya around." Mackenzie said, Mole nodded at her.

Mackenzie smiled, and turned around. She started walking towards the exit when she heard someone from behind her say, "Hey."

She turned and smiled, "Hi Alec."

"What are you doing here?"

"Just asking for directions to somewhere I could get food. Mole helped me out."

"Want some company?"

"Nope, fine eating alone. Actually I prefer to eat alone. See ya around bye Alec." Mackenzie said quickly, as she rushed out of HQ, and to mess hall. Once there Mackenzie sighed and looked at her choices of food. She settled on a bowl of macaroni. She sat at one of the empty seats and slowly ate. When she was finished she left, going outside to wonder the streets of Terminal City, and began to think about how she was going to complete the mission she had been so kindly given, without letting anyone find out the truth.

AN: So what do you think? Should I continue?


	2. Avoiding Alec

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dark Angel characters. They belong to James Cameron, and Fox. But I do own Mackenzie, and any other character you're not familiar with.

AN: Thank you sassycanuck, serenia-sd, and Black Rose9 for your reviews. Well here's Chapter Two, hope you like it.

Mackenzie turned a corner, lost in thought, and collided with something, or someone. "Ow." She mumbled, as her ass hit the ground.

"I'm so sorry." a male voice apologized from in front of her. He extended his hand, and she took it getting up.

"No. I'm sorry. I was thinking about something, and not paying attention to where I was going." Mackenzie quickly said.

"It was my fault, just as much as it was yours. Names Dalton."

"Mackenzie."

"I haven't seen you around here before. You new?"

"Yea got in last night."

"Cool. So where you staying?"

"One of the apartment buildings."

"Can you be anymore specific?"

"No." Mackenzie laughed. "I better get going. Gotta find some stuff."

"Need any help?"

"Nah I think I'm fine."

"Ok. Talk to you later." Dalton said walking off.

Mackenzie started walking again, this time paying more attention to where she was going, rather then the thoughts flowing through her head. She glanced around and saw the person she was hoping she would run into. "Max!" She yelled.

The brunette turned to face Mackenzie. "Hi."

"Where's Benjamin?"

"He's at home with his dad."

"Cool. Um... I was wondering if you knew where I could find some clothes. I kinda forgot the bag I had somewhere, I'm not sure where though. So all I've got is the clothes on my back."

"Well I'm sure I've got something I could give you. And if you ask around, you'll probably find someone who could give you something they don't wear or want any more."

"Thank you. You're a life saver."

"When I go home I'll grab some stuff. Then I'll find you and give it to you."

"Kay thanks." Mackenzie smiled gratefully, and then walked away, to leave Max to whatever she was doing. She walked the streets of Terminal City once again. Not sure of what to do with her time.

Slowly she made her way back to the apartment building she was now staying in. She climbed the stairs and walked to the apartment. Opening the door she sighed, looking around once again. The apartment was a dump, and it kinda smelled. Mackenzie closed the door behind her and walked over to the sad excuse for a couch. She lied down on the couch, her arms supporting her head, and once again she started to think about her mission. It was going to be one tough one, she knew that much.

Mackenzie closed her eyes, only now realizing how tired she truly was. Once again the world of sleep claimed her. The sound of the door to the apartment opening woke her up. Mackenzie jumped off the couch and looked at the figure that had just entered her apartment. "Alec what the hell are you doing here? And how did you know I was here?"

"I asked around, someone told me you were in this apartment. I'm here 'cause Max asked me to drop this stuff off here for you."Alec replied putting a bag down beside the door.

"Oh. Well thanks. You can leave now."

"Why are you so anxious to get rid of me?"

"Why are you so eager to stay?"

Alec and Mackenzie looked at each other. Alec sighed. "See you around." he said, leaving the apartment. Mackenzie picked up the bag and walked back to the couch, sitting down. She began to look through the bag, there were a couple pairs of pants, and a couple shirts. Mackenzie knew she was going to have to some how acquire money, so that she could buy other things she needed. She also knew her stay in Terminal City was going to be one long stay.

A week later

"Why do you keep avoiding me?" Mackenzie heard someone ask from behind her.

She turned and smiled at Alec, "I don't know. Am I avoiding you?"

"It appears to be that you are. Every time I walk into a room your in, you make a quick escape out of the room. Why?"

"I don't know what your talking about, Alec. You just enter the room whenever I'm about to leave."

"Everybody else has noticed your attempts at avoiding me."

"Why do you care what I do? I'm just an X6. I don't see you going crazy about other X6's leaving a room when you enter it."

"So you admit your avoiding me."

"I didn't say that. I was just trying to make the point that your treating me differently than other X6's. Why do you do that?"

"I don't."

"Sure you do."

Mackenzie looked at Alec questionably. "Ok, maybe I do. It's just you look so familiar."

"I've been told that a lot. Maybe you know me from Psy Ops or the infirmary."

"Maybe. But you haven't answered my question. Why do you keep trying to avoid me?"

"I don't. Now if you don't mind. I got to get to Max's place. I promised her and Logan I'd watch Benjamin tonight, so they could go out."

"You're doing it again."

"I am not. Having something to do is not avoiding someone." Mackenzie mumbled, turning back in the direction she had been headed. She ignored Alec, and kept walking, heading out of Terminal City, to one of the buildings on the outside of the fence. It was a large apartment building that had recently been renovated, and looked similar to Fogle Towers. Mackenzie took the elevator to the top floor, and knocked on the door, when she got to the apartment. "Hey Logan." She smiled, when he answered the door, and let her in.

"Hi. Thanks for doing this for us. Benjamin has seemed to take a liking to you."

"I'm a likable person." Mackenzie laughed. She looked around "Now why can't TC have building's like this."

"Because the government doesn't want to pay to get those buildings fixed up. They'd rather have transgenics do the renovations themselves."

"Well they're losers."

"Glad to see you're here." Max said walking out of Benjamin's room. "He just fell asleep, but he might wake up in a few hours."

"That's not a problem. You two have a fun night, and don't stay out to long."

Mackenzie watched Max and Logan leave and then walked over to Benjamin's room. She looked in and smiled. "Benji," she whispered, knowing that she was pretty much talking to herself. "I want to tell my dad everything, I want to be able to sit in the same room with him, and not have to lie. Everyone has a weakness, and he's mine. It's been ten years, since I saw him, since I got to hear his voice, since I got to hear him laugh.

"This mission of mine is killing me, Benji. I was six years old when he was killed, and I still remember everything about him. Why did I have to be sent to do this? I was fine sitting at home looking through photo albums, pretending that one day he would walk through the door and be home. I was fine, sitting around and joking with you, well the future you. Why did my life have to get so complicated." Mackenzie sighed, and turned away from Benjamin's room. She froze in her tracks, and looked at the door. "How long have you been standing there?" Mackenzie questioned, the figure that stood before her.

AN: OK.. I'm leaving it there. Kind of a cliff hanger. Please give me any ideas you have for a title, I still can't think of anything. Oh and tell me what you would like to see happen, and I can try to incorporate it into the fic. I pretty much have everything planned out, but I'm always open for more ideas. 


	3. Benji

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dark Angel characters. They belong to James Cameron, and Fox. But I do own Mackenzie, and any other character you're not familiar with.

AN: Thank you sassycanuck, Katherine, Newly Human, cazza, and arwen-amy for your reviews. Katherine the idea you had for a title was great. And as soon as I'm done this chapter I will change it. Sassycanuck I will try to make longer chapters, it just depends on how much time I have to write, I'm hoping to update once a week, and sometimes I might only have time to write short chapter. But we shall see. Anyway here's chapter three, hope you enjoy it.

"How long have you been standing there?" Mackenzie questioned, the figure that stood before her. "Hell, how long have you been in TC?"

"Hello to you too Kenzie."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to help you. 'Cause it was decided that just sending one person here wasn't a good idea. And who better to send to help but your best friend."

"Benji I missed you." Mackenzie whispered walking towards him.

"I missed you to Kenzie." He replied, pulling Mackenzie into a hug. "So what are you doing here?"

"Babysitting you. Well the younger you. And I should ask you the same thing. Well I already know you're here to help me with this mission of mine, but what are you doing in this building?"

"Came to find you. I asked around someone said you were here."

"Oh."

"So you're babysitting me?"

"Yes I am." Mackenzie laughed. "But you see, the younger you, is much cuter, and much more pleasant to be around."

"Aw, you don't mean that."

"How do you know?"

"'Cause I know you."

"Whatever Benji."

"So what is little me doing?"

"Sleeping."

"Really? If I remember correctly, I don't sleep."

"You do sleep Benji, just not as much as everyone else does." Mackenzie sighed sitting down on the couch. "So I guess you heard my little speech. If you could call it that."

"Yea. So who were you talking to, me, little me, or yourself?"Benjamin asked, as he sat down beside Mackenzie.

"How about all of the above?"

"Why don't you just tell him?"

"Are you kidding me? He wouldn't believe me, he'd think I'm some insane freak."

"No he wouldn't. Ok well he might, but he'd soon realize that you're telling him the truth."

"What after I get rid of Terminal City's main supplier? Or before?"

"Half way in between?"

"This is going to suck. Why can't we just tell them to keep an eye on him, and not trust him? It would make this a whole lot easier."

"Because once we go back to our time, they aren't going to remember us coming here. And, well, we're not going to remember coming here."

"What?"

"Weren't you told that?"

"I don't think so."

"Oh and before I forget I brought the bag you forgot to bring with you."

"Where is it?"

"The apartment you're staying in."

"And how would you know where I'm staying?"

"Same person who told me you were here, told me where your place was."

"Oh... I see. So where are you going to be staying?"

"I was hoping I could stay with you."

"If you're fine with sleeping on the couch then go ahead."

"That should be fine, but it's not like I'll need that much sleep. Speaking of sleep, you look tired."

"I'm not tired." Mackenzie stated yawning at the same time. "Ok, maybe just a little tired."

"Why don't you sleep then?"

"I'm babysitting, I can't sleep here."

"Sure you can. I'll watch little me."

"But... what if Max and Logan get here before I wake up?"

"I'll just tell them that I'm a friend of yours that showed up in Terminal City looking for you and someone directed me here. And that you were kinda tired and I told you to go to sleep."

"But isn't that what happened?"

"Yes."

"What are you gonna tell them your name is?"

"Um... B.J."

"Ok, but I thought you hated that little nick name."

"Guess I'm gonna have to live with it."

"Guess you are."

"You gonna sleep now?"

"I don't know if I'll be able to fall asleep."

"Just try, 'cause I know if you don't sleep your gonna be all grouchy."

"Whatever." Mackenzie laughed. "But, I guess I could try."

Mackenzie closed her eyes, and rested her head on Benjamin's shoulder. She pulled her feet up onto the couch, and unconsciously cuddled into Benjamin's side finding comfort, warmth, and safety. As she drifted off to sleep, Benjamin wrapped an arm around her, and kissed her on the top of the head, whispering, "Goodnight Kenzie."

Mackenzie woke up the warmth gone. She opened her eyes and looked around. A child's laughter filled her ears, and she smiled. Slowly she got off the couch, and walked over to Benjamin's room. Looking in, she smiled at the site before her, Benjamin playing with his younger self. Mackenzie knew Benjamin's one wish was for a younger sibling. She knew that was all he ever wanted, and that was how he looked at her. A younger sibling, someone he was to protect, someone he had to make sure never got hurt. "Hey what are you guys up to?" Mackenzie questioned walking into the room.

"Building." little Benjamin replied, smiling up at Mackenzie. "When mommy and daddy coming home?"

"Soon. I think."

"You didn't sleep very long." Benjamin said, as he helped little Benjamin build with the blocks before them.

"I know. My body has decided it doesn't want me to sleep."

Mackenzie didn't say anything else. She just stood there and watched them build with the blocks. After a few minutes Mackenzie heard the apartment door open and Max's voice fill the apartment, "We're home!"

"In here!" Mackenzie yelled. Max and Logan walked into the room looking at Mackenzie and Benjamin. Max leaned down and picked up little Benjamin, as Mackenzie said, "This is my good friend B.J. He just got into Terminal City, went looking for me and someone directed him here."

"Nice to meet you B.J." Logan said, as Benjamin stood up.

"You too. So Kenzie we gonna go?"

"Uh...yea. I'll see you guys around. Night Max, Logan. Bye Benjamin."

"Bye." Benjamin replied from his mothers arms.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." Max said, as Mackenzie and Benjamin headed towards the apartment door.

"Bye Mackenzie!" Logan yelled after them.

Mackenzie and Benjamin left the apartment building, heading back into Terminal City. "That was kinda awkward." Benjamin laughed.

Mackenzie shook her head, "Of course it was. You saw someone you haven't seen in ten years."

"I wasn't talking about my mom..." Benjamin trailed off.

"Oh, your talking about your dad."

"Yes I was talking about my dad. It was hard to be in the same room as him."

"Being in the same room as your mom wasn't weird though?"

"It was weird. Just with my dad it was weirder."

Mackenzie nodded as they continued their walk. They were soon at Mackenzie's apartment, when they walked into it, they both could sense something was wrong. Mackenzie scanned the room and saw a figure lying on the couch She was soon able to make out the figure. "Alec what the hell are you doing lying on my couch?" She questioned.

Alec jumped at the sound of her voice. "Finally your back."

"What are you doing here Alec."

"I came to talk."

"Now is not the time. It's late and I'm tired. Plus I've got someone staying with me now. Can we talk later?"

"No. Now. You've been avoiding me and I want to know why."

"My god not this avoiding crap again. Alec I'm getting a headache, lets just drop it. Now go, I'll talk to you tomorrow whenever I see you."

"I don't think so you're just going to try avoiding me the best you can."

"Alec I don't avoid you. I'll see you tomorrow. I promise I'll talk to you tomorrow. I'll even meet you somewhere if you want me to."

"Fine. I'll see you at the mess hall tomorrow morning."

"Fine with me. See you Alec." Mackenzie said as Alec got up and walked past her and Benjamin, closing the door behind him.

Mackenzie sighed and sat down on the couch, with her head in her hands. She felt Benjamin sit down beside her. She looked up at him and asked, "So where'd you put my stuff?"

"In your room."

"Kay. Thanks. I think I'm gonna go try to sleep. I'm sure you can find something to do if you get bored."

"Actually I'm kinda tired."

"Then try to sleep."

"But I don't wanna."

"Ok... be stubborn then."

"I'm not being stubborn.

"Sure you aren't. Well I'm heading to bed. Night Benji." Mackenzie stood up heading towards the bedroom door, but was stopped by Benjamin's hand on her arm. "What Benji?"

"Why were you so hard on him?"

"I wasn't hard on him at all."

"Bull."

"Benji just leave me alone." Mackenzie mumbled pulling her arm away from him, and walking into her room, closing the door behind her. Glancing around the room, she saw her bag on the bed, and sat down going through it. There were clothes inside as well as a few pictures. Mackenzie pulled out the pictures and smiled, as memories from her childhood filled her head. She soon fell asleep beside her bag.

"Mackenzie get up. It's already one in the afternoon." Mackenzie heard Benjamin say from the other side of the bedroom door. "I don't remember you ever sleeping this long."

"I'll be out in a couple minutes." Mackenzie mumbled. She slipped off the bed, and threw on a pair of jeans and a tank top, glancing once again at the pictures on the bed. Looking away she reached for the door, and opened it to see Benjamin standing there talking to Alec. "It's great to see you Alec, but I thought I was meeting you at the mess hall."

"I got tired of waiting."

"Sorry didn't mean to sleep in." Mackenzie replied walking over to the couch and sitting down. "So what do you want to talk about? And I really didn't need to ask that, 'cause I already know the answer."

Benjamin sat beside Mackenzie on the couch, while Alec decided to stand off to the side. "So why are you avoiding me?"

"I wouldn't call it avoiding you."

"Oh really? What would you call it?"

"I don't know but I wouldn't call it avoiding."

"Ok then why won' t you talk to me then?"

"I am talking to you though. See right now words coming out of my mouth directed to you."

"Why do you leave a room, whenever I enter it?"

"Because... I ... want to." Mackenzie said looking up at Alec.

"That's called avoiding me. Now, why?"

"Fine I'm avoiding you. And I am because I have to."

"Why do you have to?" Alec questioned Mackenzie.

"'Cause I just have to. Ok?" Mackenzie replied looking away. Her eyes falling to her lap.

"Just tell him." Benjamin spoke up beside her.

"I can't tell him." She said through her teeth.

"Tell me what?" Alec questioned.

"Nothing." Mackenzie replied, elbowing Benjamin in the side.

"Ow." Benjamin mumbled rubbing his side. He then looked at Mackenzie and said, " Just tell him. It's not like it can do to much damage."

"It can do a lot of damage Benji. It could change everything back home."

"Wait I thought his name was B.J. And what do you mean back home?" Alec said, looking from Mackenzie to Benjamin.

"Now you have to tell him Mackenzie. You just ruined my cover."

Mackenzie looked up at Alec. "You want me to tell you what's going on?"

"Of course I do."

"Fine sit down, and when I'm done telling you everything, please don't look at me like I'm crazy."

Alec sat down on the coffee table in front of Mackenzie. "I promise I won't look at you like you're crazy."

"And you promise not to tell any one else?"

"Promise."

Mackenzie looked at Benjamin, "If this backfires on us. It's your fault you understand that Benjamin?"

"Yes Kenzie I understand that."

"Good. Now where am I suppose to start?"

"The beginning is always a good place to start."

"But I don't know how I'm gonna start this. All the ways I could are running through my head, but they all sound awfully weird."

"You want me to start it?" Benjamin offered.

"No. I gotta start it." Mackenzie took a deep breath. "I haven't been telling you the truth. Actually the only thing that I've told you about myself that was true was my name."

"You mean you're not an X6?"

"No I'm not."

"Then what are you? Who are you?"

Mackenzie closed her eyes trying to think of the best way to tell him everything.

AN: Ha. I'm gonna end it there. Sorry, I'm really busy with relatives in town and all. So you're gonna have to wait till the next chapter to find out who sent her, and about her past or a bit of it anyway.


	4. The Future

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dark Angel characters. They belong to James Cameron, and Fox. But I do own Mackenzie, and any other character you're not familiar with.

AN: Sorry about the wait for this chapter, I've had some computer problems, and I've had a little writers block. This chapter was kind of hard to write, 'cause I knew what I wanted Mackenzie to say, but it was getting it written out that was hard. But anyway, here's Chapter Four. Hope you enjoy it.

Mackenzie closed her eyes trying to think of the best way to tell him everything. With her eyes still closed she began the story. "My full name is Mackenzie Rachel McDowell. But I don't think that's where I should of started." Opening her eyes Mackenzie looked at Alec. "I know this is going to sound weird, and it's going to be hard to believe, but I'm from the future. And I'm your daughter."

Alec looked at Mackenzie questionably. "So you're trying to tell me you're my daughter from the future?"

"That's exactly what I'm trying to tell you. You don't have to believe me, I don't expect you to. But I can prove it. I've got pictures."

"Then let me see these pictures."

Mackenzie nodded and went back to the bedroom. She picked up the pictures off her bed, and brought them into the living room, dropping them on Alec's lap as she walked by him. Sitting down on the couch she looked at Alec who looked quickly at the pictures. "When were these taken?" he questioned, looking up at Mackenzie.

"The first one was taken after you and me arrived in Terminal City, after you being gone for a while, I was probably only 2 months old."

Alec looked down at the pictures again, this time studying the first one. Which was of him, with a baby in his arms. "What about your mom?"

"I didn't get to meet my mom, she died shortly after I was born, or so I was told. All I know about her is she was an X5." Mackenzie replied, even though truthfully she knew way more than that about her mom. She sighed and switched the topic back to the pictures. "The next picture was taken my first birthday, from what you, Max, Josh and Mole told me it was a disaster. Benji wouldn't listen to Max, Mole ran out of cigars, you and Josh got locked in one of the supply rooms, and I kept crawling off to go explore. I guess it was quite hectic."

Alec studied the second one, which was of a one year old Mackenzie sitting in his lap looking at a large birthday cake.

"The rest of the pictures we're taken anywhere from my first to sixth birthday." Mackenzie said, as Alec studied the rest of the pictures carefully.

"Why aren't there any pictures beyond that?" Alec questioned.

"I didn't really want to bring my whole photo album so I brought the ones that hold the most memories." Mackenzie replied.

Alec looked at Mackenzie, "There's something you're not telling me."

"Now why would you say that?" Mackenzie questioned.

"I can see it in your eyes, you're not telling me something."

"Of course I'm not telling you something, its not like I can tell you every single one of my memories to you. That would take for ever." Mackenzie laughed, unconsciously leaning into Benjamin's side. 'Let the lying begin,' Mackenzie said to herself.

"It's not that."

"Ok... whatever you say."

There was an awkward silence, before Alec asked, "How did the two of you get here from the future?"

"That's a funny story." Mackenzie laughed. "Some transgenics made a time machine and decided to send me back in time to see if it works. And then they sent Benjamin to make sure it wasn't a fluke that it worked the first time. And well we're stuck here for two months... which is when the time machine is set to pull us back to the future."

Alec let the information sink in before asking, "So the two of you are here, because a couple transgenics wanted to test their time machine?"

"Exactly." Mackenzie replied.

"And I let you do this?" Alec questioned.

"Not exactly..." Mackenzie trailed off, finding it harder to lie to her dad, to Alec.

"So the future me has no clue you're here?"

"You could say that."

"And Maxie and Logan have no clue Benjamin's here either?"

"Nope."

"So the two of you are going to be in a lot of trouble when you go back to the future."

"Not necessarily."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing. You know I really need some fresh air. Why don't the two of you sit, and chat?" Mackenzie said, standing up again.

"Mackenzie..." Benjamin started, but Mackenzie cut him off.

"I'll be back in a few. I just need some fresh air."

Before anything else could be said, Mackenzie left the apartment. Only stopping when the door was closed to see if they would start talking, which the did. "So what isn't my future daughter telling me Benjamin?"

"Nothing." Mackenzie heard Benjamin reply. Mackenzie sighed and walked away, hoping Benjamin wouldn't say anything.

Once outside Mackenzie let her mind drift back to when she was younger, back to the day her life changed.

Flashback

"Mole when is my dad going to be back?" A six year old Mackenzie questioned.

"Soon." Mole replied.

"When's soon?"

"I don't know."

"How could you say 'I don't know', after you say soon?"

"Mackenzie why don't you go find Benjamin." Mole suggested.

"'Cause I like annoying you." Mackenzie laughed.

"How about this, you go find Benjamin and annoy him. And when your dad gets back, I'll tell him to go find you." Mole offered.

"Kay." Mackenzie smiled, jumping off the chair she had been sitting on, and running out of HQ in search of Benjamin.

End Flashback

Mackenzie smiled, bugging Mole had always been fun. Looking around she sat down on a couch that someone must of left outside or thrown out. As she sat down her mind drifted back to that day.

Flashback

"They should of been back by now," Mackenzie whined.

"They probably got held up," Benjamin replied.

Mackenzie nodded, and all was silent until she exclaimed, "Look! The trucks coming! Their back!" Mackenzie raced down the street to the entrance of Terminal City, Benjamin close behind her. But she stopped halfway there, causing Benjamin to run into her back, and fall to the ground.

"Why'd you stop Kenzie?" Benjamin asked, getting up.

"Something's wrong."

"What?"

"My dad's not driving, and neither is your mom. Krit's driving and he looks upset. And...and Syl looks like she's been crying."

"What?"

"Is that all you know how to say? Look."

Benjamin looked up, and at the truck, which had now stopped, and been surrounded by transgenics from HQ, and the infirmary. He looked at his aunt and uncle and noticed they weren't looking to good, bruised and what not. And the truck looked like it had been shot at.

He and Mackenzie was again began too run towards the truck. "Mole!" Mackenzie yelled, running toward him. "Wh...what happened?"

Mole turned to look at them, "Go to HQ. You too Benjamin."

"No! What happened? Where's my dad?"

"Mackenzie go now! I'll tell you when I know." Mole said more sternly, and watched as Mackenzie and Benjamin headed towards HQ.

When the two got to HQ they sat down on a couple of the chairs, that were scattered about the room. "I'm scared Benji, something really bad happened." Mackenzie whispered looking at her eight year old companion.

"I know, but we're going to have to wait for Mole. He'll tell us what happened, when he gets here."

"He won't tell us everything though. He'll tell us what we need to know, and nothing else. Like your mom does with you, and my dad does with me."

"We'll get him to tell us everything. And if he doesn't we'll get Syl and Krit to, after all they were there."

"Yea..." Mackenzie trailed off looking towards the entrance of HQ, where she saw Mole walk in. "Mole!" she yelled for the second time that day. Mole walked over to Mackenzie and Benjamin, once he stopped in front of them Mackenzie looked up at him with pleading eyes, "Tell us what happened," She demanded.

"The supply pick up didn't go as planned. White was there, with a few familiars. Things didn't go to well."

"My dad's ok right?" Mackenzie questioned. "And Max is ok too?"

"No, they were both hurt really badly."

"But they're going to be ok right?" Benjamin asked, joining the conversation.

Mole looked at Mackenzie and Benjamin, they were both so young, only six and eight, yet they acted like adults sometimes, and knew when people were lying, and when they were trying to keep something from them. "Everything was done, that could possibly be done. They didn't make it, neither did Nev and Riley."

"My daddy's not gone! He can't be gone. He promised me he'd always be there for me!" Mackenzie cried, jumping up and running out of HQ, passing transgenics as they headed into the building.

End Flashback

Mackenzie brushed away the tears that were now rolling down her cheeks. "You ok?" she heard a voice ask from behind her.

She turned slightly to see who was talking to her and said, "I'm fine da...Alec."

"You don't look fine." He stated sitting down beside her.

"I'm fine."

"You know Benjamin told me the truth. Told me why you were here."

"Really? And what did he exactly say?" Mackenzie questioned, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall again.

"He told me that when you were six and he was eight me, Max, and a couple X6's were killed on a supply run. And that you two were sent here to keep that from happening."

"Originally I was the only one coming here. He just showed up yesterday, told me he was here to help. You know I told them I'd be able to do it without a problem But I guess they realized I was lying to them.

To tell the truth though I thought I'd be able to handle it, but then I saw you when I got here, and I knew I couldn't handle it. To see you standing there in front of me after ten years without you got to me. God, it hurt not to be able to call you dad. It hurt to have to lie to you."

"So that's why you've been avoiding me?"

"Yea. I just felt that if I stayed away from you, I'd be fine. I thought it would make it easier for me, but it didn't." Mackenzie whispered, tears escaping her eyes.

Alec looked over at her, and pulled her into a hug. After a couple seconds of silence he asked, "Was I good dad?"

Mackenzie looked up at him through tear filled eyes, and smiled. Sniffling she said, "You were the best."

"Tell me about the future, other than what you already told me."

Mackenzie pulled away from the hug and looked at him more intently, "I can't."

"I won't try to change anything. I promise. I'll leave that all up to you. And if you need help changing anything, I'll help you."

Mackenzie looked away, "I don't know..."

"Come on. I'm your dad. You're my future daughter. I'm sure you can tell me."

Mackenzie bit her lip, "Fine I'll tell you. But what do you want to know about the future, exactly?"

"Everything."

"I can't tell you everything, 'cause well that's no fun."

"Ok. Tell me what Terminal City was like."

"Different."

"Just different?"

"Guess you would like me to be more specific."

"That would be nice."

"Well, once you got back to TC, with me, you decided to help with renovations. So slowly the Transgenic population began to work together, starting on the buildings that needed to be fixed the most. By the time I was six TC was really different. It actually looked better then Seattle. It was quite a change."

"What was it like growing up in Terminal City then?"

"It was great, except when the odd ordinary would wonder in and cause trouble. To tell the truth the only ordinaries I ever trusted, were the once you and Max knew. I guess it was 'cause I was around Mole way to much." Mackenzie laughed. "Everyone in Terminal City, was family, and it was obvious. It was like a small town inside of Seattle, kind of weird really.

"When you and Max were killed I distanced myself from everyone, Benji did to. But I think it was harder for him, then it looked, first he lost his father, and then his mother. Ok I lost both my parents to, but I didn't know my mom, he knew his dad, maybe not the best but he still knew him. After the two of you were killed me and Benji grew closer, only really trusting each other, and the odd other person, like Josh and Mole, O.C. and Sketchy, and then there was Max's siblings. Life got harder on us."

"I'm sorry." Alec said.

"Hey you had no say over dying or not. It's not like you could of prevented it. Like I am trying to do now."

"So what's going on between you and Benjamin?" Alec questioned, changing the topic.

"Nothing." Mackenzie replied.

"Sure, there's nothing. Come on you can tell me I'm your dad. I'm sure you told me everything before I died."

"Of course I did. I was younger." Mackenzie laughed. "Lets go check on Benjamin, when he's left alone for to long he gets into mischief."

AN: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it kinda sucked. Please leave a review. Oh and I was wondering if you guys think I should write a prequel for this fic.

Katherine- I was thinking I'd be mean, lol. I'm very sorry I wasn't able to update sooner. As I mentioned above I've had computer problems. Please forgive me? And I'm glad you like the addition of Benji's character. I had been planning on adding him later on, but I thought why not add him in sooner.

serenia-sd- I'm glad you are glad that you finally get to know more about Mackenzie. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

arwen-amy- Yes, it was kind of obvious Mackenzie was Alec's daughter wasn't it? lol

NewlyHuman- I'm very glad you're hooked. big grin Just means more reviews for me doesn't it? Just to let you know, you're going to have to wait a few more chapters to know more about Mackenzie's mom.


	5. Logan

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dark Angel characters. They belong to James Cameron, Charles Eglee, and Fox. But Mackenzie, Benjamin, and any other character you're not familiar with are mine.

AN: Here's chapter Five. Hope you guys enjoy it.

Mackenzie plopped herself down on the couch, it had been a week since Benjamin had shown up from the future, and got her to tell her dad, Alec, what was going on. And she wasn't regretting it like she thought she would, yet. Even though she had told Alec everything, she still distanced herself from him, afraid that she'd slip up and call him dad, or something else, in front of the other Terminal City residents.

At the moment Mackenzie was bored, she was alone in the apartment and had nothing to do. Benjamin had gone to wonder around Terminal City, and she didn't want to go with him.

Mackenzie shifted her position on the couch. She turned so that her legs were over the back of the couch and her head was over the front of it. "You know that's not good for you." Alec's voice filled the apartment.

"I know, but it's comfortable." Mackenzie replied, shifting so she was sitting upright. "Whoa, dizziness." Mackenzie said, holding her head.

"Told you."

"All you said was sitting like that wasn't good for me. You didn't say why it wasn't good. So what are you doin' here?"

"Came to visit my future daughter."

"Sure... what do you want?"

"I want to know what's going on between you and Benjamin." Alec said sitting down beside Mackenzie.

"Like I've been telling you for the past week. Absolutely nothing."

"I don't believe you."

"Is it the dad in you that wants to believe something is going on? Or is it the need for gossip?"

"A bit of both."

"Me and Benjamin are friends. Nothing more, nothing less. Me and him grew up together."

"Sure..." Alec trailed off studying his future daughter. There was silence in the room before he said, "The other day, when you were telling me about the future, you said something I didn't want to ask about, but I've decided to anyway."

"I said a lot of things. What exactly do you want to ask me?"

"What happened to Logan? You said first Benjamin lost his dad, and then his mom, and I want to know what happened to Logan."

Mackenzie's eyes locked with Alec's, "Logan died three months before you left Terminal City. He was killed, by who nobody is really sure. All anybody knows is the person who killed Logan, managed to get into the apartment without waking Max, or Benjamin, and that's quite hard to do."

"I'm guessing you and Benjamin are going to try and stop that too."

"I am. Benjamin doesn't know that I'm going to try to. Before I was sent here, I was told it was going to be hard to stop, since no one knows who did it, I'm sure Benjamin was told the same thing. But I thought why not try to keep it from happening."

"Are you going to tell him your plans?"

"No, I don't plan on it. I think that if I can stop it, it will be a surprise for him. 'Cause I know if I told him my plans, he'd get his hopes up, and if it didn't work he'd be worse than he was before." Mackenzie replied. Silence filled the room, neither really knowing what else to say.

Mackenzie leaned further into the couch, and pulled her knees to her chest. "You know I'm scared of going back to the future."

"Why's that?" Alec questioned.

"I'm scared that if I go back, you'll still be dead. And this whole thing would of been a waste of time."

"You'll be able to stop it from happening. You are my daughter after all."

Mackenzie gave a small laugh. "You know I can't wait to have actual father daughter talks with you when I get back to the future. It seems like they'll be quite interesting. Ok... you're looking at me funny now. Why?"

"It's just hard to believe I have a daughter... or I'm going to have a daughter."

"Yea, well its hard for me to believe that I have you for a dad." Mackenzie laughed.

"That hurts."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you... dad."

"That sounded a little weird." Alec stated.

"You'll get use to it. You know this is probably why your loved by everyone... well almost everyone."

"What?"

"You can somehow turn a serious conversation humorous."

"It's a talent of mine."

"A talent I managed to inherit, and Benjamin finds annoying."

"Speaking of Benjamin, what's going on between the two of you?"

"Nothing. I already told you that. You know you sound like O.C. In the future its all she asks me. And I'm gonna tell you the same thing I tell her, me and Benjamin are friends, and have been since we were in diapers. There is nothing going on between us. Now will you please stop asking me that?"

"Ok. I'll stop asking you. I'll just ask Benjamin when I see him."

"Don't go bugging him about it. You'll just get the exact same answer."

"How can you be sure about that?"

"Because I am."

"Where is Benjamin anyway?" Alec asked, only now noticing that he wasn't there. "The two of you are practically joined at the hip."

"We are not practically joined at the hip." Mackenzie stated. "And he went wondering around TC."

"Well I'm gonna go check up on everything at HQ. I'll see you later."

"Bye dad." Mackenzie laughed as he got up and walked out of the apartment.

Once again she had the apartment to herself, and was bored out of her mind. She wanted Benjamin to hurry up and get back, so that she could bug the hell out of him. Sighing Mackenzie decided she'd try to figure out how she was going to keep Logan's death from happening. Lying down on the couch, she began to brainstorm ways of stopping it. The ideas she managed to brainstorm were all along the same lines, from camping out in the living room for the night, to getting them out of the apartment.

While brainstorming Mackenzie began to drift off to sleep, only to be woken up by Benjamin shaking her. "Kenzie, I would really like my bed back." She heard him say.

"Sorry." Mackenzie mumbled, not moving. "What time is it?"

"Midnight."

"Why didn't you just take my bed if you were tired Benji, instead of waking me up?"

"I don't know. Maybe 'cause I wasn't thinking."

"As usual."

Benjamin glared at her. "I think."

"Sure you do Benji, sure you do." Mackenzie tiredly, laughed only to get a pillow thrown at her. "Ow."

"That didn't hurt."

"You wanna bet?" Mackenzie questioned throwing the pillow back at him, with barley any effort.

"That didn't hurt."

"It would of if I wasn't half asleep. Go take my bed, I'm to tired to move."

"If you say so." Benjamin replied heading to the room, only to stop halfway there. "Um... we're gonna have to sit down sometime and figure out how we're gonna get rid of the supplier."

"Mmm hmm." Mackenzie replied, already on her way back to the world of sleep.

Benjamin shook his head, walking into the bedroom. She always seemed to fall asleep, or disappear when he had something important to tell her.

**Three Days Later**

Mackenzie looked out the bedroom door to see Benjamin asleep on the couch. "Shark DNA my ass." She whispered, as she slipped out of the bedroom. Dropping a note on the coffee table as she walked by, Mackenzie smiled. She was going to be able to get out of the apartment without him asking her any questions.

Once she left the apartment she headed to Max and Logan's as fast as she could. Silently she walked into the building and to their apartment. She just hoped her timing was right. Mackenzie picked the lock and walked into the apartment. The lights were off, and everyone was asleep. Everything seemed to be in order, and then she heard it, the sound of someone on the roof.

AN: Well I'm gonna leave it there. Thanks for the reviews you guys. Sorry that its short, and took me so long to update. I'm still having computer problems, and I was kinda stumped about this chapter, but hope you liked it anyway. So please review, and if you want to see something happen tell me.

barcode-babe-210 I'm glad you like it. And I won't let Alec die... again. I'll make sure Mackenzie prevents it.

Newly Human I'm very sorry you have to wait a few more chapters, lol, it just means you'll have to keep reviewing.

Katherine What a nice long review. lol. I'm sorry you have no clue who Mackenzie's mom is. lol. I just love being mean. And I'm glad you liked the interaction between Alec and Mackenzie.


	6. Avoiding Death

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dark Angel characters. They belong to James Cameron, Charles Eglee, and Fox. But Mackenzie, Benjamin and any other characters you are not familiar with are mine.

AN: Well here's chapter six. And before I forget, do you guys want me to write a prequel to this fic? I already asked that once, but no one said anything. But anyway, on with the fic. Hope you enjoy.

The lights were off, and everyone was asleep. Everything seemed to be in order, and then she heard it, the sound of someone on the roof, and hoped she was hearing things. Mackenzie walked to Benjamin's room, and there little Benjamin was asleep. She then headed towards Max and Logan's room, but before she got there someone pulled her into the kitchen, clamping their hand over her mouth.

Mackenzie's heart practically stopped. Had she been seen when she had come in? Bitting down on the hand that was covering her mouth, she pushed away from her assailant, and took a fighting stance. "My god Kenzie you've got sharp teeth," her assailant whispered.

Mackenzie's jaw dropped when she saw Benjamin standing there, now inspecting his hand. She was instantly at his side, looking at his hand. "I'm so sorry Benji." she replied in a whisper.

"Sure you are."

"I didn't know it was you. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"When I left you were asleep."

"I wasn't asleep. You really think I'd be asleep on the night my father is killed?"

"No... its just I left and you looked like you were asleep."

"I was faking it. I was waiting till you were asleep, so that I could come here. But I guess your plan was the same as mine."

"Why didn't you just tell me you were planning on doing this?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Benjamin shot back.

"I keep asking the wrong questions don't I?"

"Yea."

"Ok. So I guess we come up with a new plan. And fast." Mackenzie stated. "Wait I got it."

"Already?"

"Yes. And be quiet."

"What is it? And why should I be quiet."

"Wait around till whoever was on the roof comes in here. And you don't want to wake up someone right now, we'll be asked to many questions."

"Great plan. But wouldn't it be better if they woke up?"

"It'll work. Them waking up wouldn't necessarily be better, 'cause if whoever killed your dad heard them up, he might come back some other time."

"Good point. But I don't agree with your plan."

"Fine then come up with something better."

"One of us goes up to the roof, to see if whoever was up there before is still up there. One of us stays here, and makes sure no one gets into the apartment."

"Wait. I just realized something."

"What?"

"You're dad was found in the kitchen, by your mom. That means he must of got up sometime during the night, and that's when whoever killed him, did."

"So..."

"We both stay here and wait for that to happen."

"For my dad to wake up? Or the person attacks?"

"For your dad to wake up."

"And what do you suggest we do while we wait?"

"Keep a look out. Make sure no one gets in."

"I'm not gonna just sit around and wait, Mackenzie."

"Fine go up to the roof, and see if mystery man is up there. I'll wait around here." She watched as Benjamin nodded and silently left the apartment. 'Ok, go the long way,' Mackenzie thought. 'Could of used the skylight, would of been up there faster.'

As she soundlessly walked through the apartment, she tried to think of ways the mystery man, who killed Logan, could of got in. She looked at the door, it could be a possibility that was how he got in, but she dismissed the idea quickly, it just didn't seem right.

There was also the skylight, but it was in the middle of the apartment. He most likely would of wanted to stay hidden until he saw his target, and be able to make a quick exit.

That's when it hit her, Benjamin's room. There was a fire escape outside the window, something Mackenzie remembered using many times when she was younger to visit him at night. She quickly turned around, and as she did so she saw a shadow move past the small opening of the door.

Her heart had almost stopped for the second time that day. How long at this guy been in there for? Was the only question that was running through her mind now. Slowly she walked towards Benjamin's room, she was about to push the door open further when Max and Logan's bedroom door opened.

She watched as Logan walked out of the room, and closed the door behind him. Logan looked up to see her, Mackenzie brought a finger to her lips, telling him to not make a sound. Logan's eyes questioned her, and all she did was smile at him weakly, and gave a small wave. Logan advanced towards Mackenzie, she shook her head, and gestured him to stay away from the door.

She slowly backed away from Benjamin's room, trying to stay away from the small opening in the door, she just hoped Logan would get the hint that there was trouble. Mackenzie just couldn't understand how little Benjamin wasn't waking up with someone in his room, it was then she came to the conclusion whoever it was had to be a transgenic, or a familiar.

Looking over her shoulder for a brief second she saw Benjamin quietly walk back into the apartment, shaking his head. She gestured to the bedroom, as she did so she looked back at the door, and saw movement at the small opening, and heard a rustling sound. Little Benjamin must of been waking up. Which meant, Mackenzie and Benjamin must have now altered the time, now all they had to do was prevent Logan from getting killed, and this mystery man from getting away.

Mackenzie looked over at Logan again, this time noticing he looked confused. Once again he started to walk towards her, this time watching Benjamin's bedroom door, she watched the door as well, and could feel Benjamin doing so as well. As Logan walked closer she noticed even more movement at the crack in the door, and then she saw it. The barrel of a gun, and someone's face. 'Why didn't I just go in there?' She asked herself, moving forward.

"Logan get back," she said pushing him, as everything began to go slow around her, and she heard the sound of a gun going off. Mackenzie began to think she had messed up and that Logan had been shot, until she felt pain in her abdomen, and noticed she was right in front of the opening in the door.

"Mackenzie!" she heard Benjamin yell, and his feet moving towards her.

"Mystery man. Don't let him get away." Mackenzie managed to say ignoring the pain, and trying to get up. "We can't afford him getting away."

Benjamin kicked the door, and they heard it hit someone or something. Mackenzie watched as Benjamin disappeared into the bedroom. "You didn't have to kick it." Logan called after him, as he kneeled beside Mackenzie and looked at the bullet wound, she had managed to acquire. "We got to get you to the infirmary in TC."

Max and Logan's bedroom door opened again, and Max appeared in the door frame. Mackenzie knew the sound of the gun had woken her up, it had in what her future had been, but Max had been to late, the guy had already disappeared, Logan was already close to being gone, and they hadn't managed to get him to Terminal City in time. "What happened?" Max questioned as she saw the scene before her.

"Max get me something to stop the bleeding." Logan said in reply.

Max hurried into the kitchen and grabbed the towel that was sitting on the counter. She threw it towards Logan as she picked up the phone, which wasn't far away, to call TC. Mackenzie heard Max's brief call, and saw her come towards her from the corner of her eye.

Mackenzie looked down at her now blood stained shirt. She heard a thud come from Benjamin's room, and Benjamin say, "Who the hell do you work for?" Once again she tried to get up, but her body, Max, and Logan wouldn't let her.

She saw Benjamin come out of the room pushing a man in front of him, before her world went back.

* * *

AN: Wow I didn't think I'd ever finish this chapter. I kept rewriting it over and over again, 'cause I didn't like how it went. I still don't like it. But owell. Next chapter will hopefully be up some time next week.

arwen-amy- I like the word wow. Wow is a very good word...lol.

Newly Human- You weren't the only one to think Max was Mackenzie's mom. I guess I'm good at leading peoples thoughts in the wrong direction. lol. One thing I'll tell you about Mackenzie's mom is, she is a new character that you haven't met yet (thought I'd tell you since you guess, lol) But you're going to have to wait to learn more about her.

nelita- I'm sorry I'll try not to leave another cliff hanger. lol.

Katherine- Yes, your list of questions has gotten long, but I love 'em. lol. Everyone has asked who killed Logan and why. Hope this chapter answered that for you.

walzywoo- At 3:30am rational thought isn't a problem, well for me anyway. At 4:30am it becomes a problem. lol.


	7. Confessions

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dark Angel characters. They belong to James Cameron, Charles Eglee, and Fox. But Mackenzie, Benjamin, and any other character you are not familiar with are mine.

AN: Here's chapter seven. Hopefully it'll be better than the last one.

Mackenzie opened her eyes only to be blinded by light. As her eyes adjusted to the light she looked around the room she was in. "Ah, the lovely Terminal City infirmary," she said to herself as she saw the other beds, and medical supplies.

"Your awake." she heard Benjamin say as he walked over to the bed, she was lying in.

"Yes I am, Benji. I mean B.J." Mackenzie mumbled, looking at him.

"Nice save."

"I thought so to. I guess I gotta be more careful."

"Yea. So how you feeling?" Benjamin questioned sitting down at the end of the bed.

"Pretty good, considering I was shot."

"I guess that's good."

"So.... what's the scoop on mystery man?"

"I'm not exactly sure what the scoop on mystery man is yet. 'Cause he wouldn't answer me, so I kinda knocked him out. We're still waiting for him to regain consciousness. All we know is he's a transgenic. We think he's working for someone who wants Eyes Only dead. And Max and Logan are beginning to wonder how we knew he was there. Me and your dad are running out of things to say."

"You mean your parents. You know you could always tell them the truth."

"Like they'd believe it."

"My dad did."

"Well your dad... is your dad."

"Hey, you made me tell him the truth. So you gotta tell them the truth. It's only fair."

"Kenzie the world isn't fair."

"So? Your point is?"

"I ain't telling them."

"Fine then, don't tell them."

"Are you trying to use reverse psychology on me?

"No I'm not. You know I feel real special."

"Why? Because you got shot?"

"No. Because I'm the only one in this place."

"Not really."

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Well Shawn's here."

"Shawn is who exactly?"

"He's an X5. Runs the infirmary."

"Funny. A don't remember an X5 named Shawn running the infirmary."

"That's 'cause when we were growing up, you were scared to come within ten feet of the building. Unless you were with your dad."

"I was not scared! I just didn't like it."

"Whatever you say Kenzie. Well I think I'm gonna go. I want to see if mystery man has woken up yet."

"You mean your gonna leave me all alone here in the infirmary?"

"Yes, that's what I mean."

"Aren't you a nice friend. If it were you lying here, I'd stay to keep you company."

"I doubt that."

"Why do you doubt that?"

"'Cause you'd be just as anxious as I am to get answers."

"True..." Mackenzie trailed off.

"So I'll come back later, k?"

"Ok." Mackenzie sighed. "But you better come back."

Benjamin laughed. "Don't worry. I will."

"Good."

"See ya."

"Bye." Mackenzie watched as Benjamin left the infirmary. Sighing, she looked up at the roof, and began to count the tiles. After a couple minutes she got bored of it, and looked around again. Mackenzie was bored, and tired. Closing her eyes she soon managed to drift off to sleep.

"She's gonna be fine Alec." Mackenzie heard someone say as she slowly woke up. "Go say hi. She's probably waking up now, she's been asleep for a few hours."

Mackenzie didn't hear a reply so she opened her eyes to see Alec walking towards her. "How are you?" He asked as he got closer.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Mackenzie questioned.

"Who's everyone?"

"Ok... not everyone. Only you and Benji."

Alec laughed. "You didn't answer my question. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I want to get up and wonder around. Oh, give me the scoop on mystery man."

"He's a transgenic."

"I know that much, I was already told that. Anything new? Or is he still unconscious?"

"He's conscious, just not telling us anything."

"You should let me talk to him. I could probably get him to tell us something. Please. I need to get out of here."

Alec looked at her, her eyes pleading him. "I guess... if Shawn says it'll be ok. I'll go talk to him."

Mackenzie smiled. "Kay." As Alec turned and walked in the other direction Mackenzie said to herself, "That look always works."

**One Hour Later**

"Mackenzie what are you doing here?" Max questioned as Mackenzie and Alec walked into the room, in HQ, that they had the transgenic in.

"I managed to convince Alec to let me come here, 'cause I think I can get some answers." she replied, glancing across the room where Benjamin was yelling at the transgenic. "B.J. let me take over, and show you how its done."

Benjamin shot her a glance and said, "Fine take over if you want to."

"Thank you." Mackenzie walked past Benjamin and shot him a smile, before pulling a chair in front of the transgenic and sitting down. She looked at him briefly before slightly lifting the shirt she was wearing to look at the large piece of gauze that now covered it. "You know this is your fault right? Because it is I think I deserve a couple answers here. First off, what series are you? You look like X5, maybe. Am I right?" The transgenic looked at her, but didn't say anything. "You're lucky we don't just start off with torture. Well I could. I think it's only fair that I shoot you, because after all you shot me." Mackenzie said taking in his pail complexion, light brown hair, and green eyes.

"You weren't the target." the transgenic said in reply.

"And he speaks." Mackenzie smirked. "So who was your target then?"

"Eyes Only."

"Who sent you? White?"

"No."

"Then who?" There was no reply. "Who sent you." Mackenzie repeated through gritted teeth. Again there was no reply. "Fine back to my first question, what's your name? Mines Mackenzie."

"Larry."

"Nice to meet you Larry. You're X5 right?" Larry nodded.

"So you gonna tell me who sent you? Or am I gonna have to shoot you to find out?"

Larry looked at her intently, unsure of what to do. "His names Albert Sian."

"Now I have a name. You gonna tell me how you ended up working for this Albert Sian?" Larry didn't reply, all he did was look away from Mackenzie. "Fine. Don't tell me. But I think I talked myself out, so I'm gonna go lie down. Don't think you've gotten rid of me. I'll be back. And you'll tell me everything I want to know." Once said Mackenzie slowly got up and walked over to where Max, Alec, and Benjamin were standing. "By any chance is there somewhere I can lie down here? I'm not feeling to good anymore. And I don't feel like trying to walk all the way to the infirmary."

"There's a couch in my office." Alec replied.

"Great. Lead the way." She smiled, and quietly followed Alec out of the room and to his office.

She lied down on the couch as soon as they got there and closed her eyes. "How did you do that? We've been trying to do that for awhile now. " Alec questioned her when he closed the door.

"Why didn't you just torture him? Would of got answers out of him that way sooner or later."

"Max didn't want to risk it. So how did you do it?"

"It's a talent of mine. I think I got it from my mom."

"Oh." Silence filled the room for a minute before Alec said, "I'm gonna go see if they managed to get anything else out of him."

"You do that. Try not to yell... might work better."

"Yea. Think I'll try that."

"Mmm hmm. I'm gonna sleep. Oh next time you come back this way, can you bring food?"

"Sure." Alec said leaving the office.

"Thank you!" Mackenzie called after him.

* * *

AN: Ok, I think that was worse than the last chapter. O well. And the reason why is I wanted to get this chapter up fast, because, this is the last update for probably a week and a half... or maybe two weeks. See my mom's planning on bringing the computer tower in to get cleaned... and she keeps telling me we won't get it back for a week, which makes it kinda hard to update...lol. But we'll see, maybe when I get the computer back I'll have a chapter waiting for me to type out, and post. You never know. Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Newly Human- I think I'll use different nicknames for baby Benjamin and future Benjamin, if you think it'll make it easier. lol. I'll just start it in the next chapter, if I remember to. I'll most likely stick with Benjamin for little Benjamin, and use Benji for future Benjamin. Does that sound good? Or I could always do it the other way around. But anyway, thanks for the review and I'm glad you liked the chapter.

serenia-sd- Here's my update. lol. I don't know why I didn't love it as well. I think it might be because I feel like I could of wrote it better. But o well, at least you enjoyed it :). Thanks for the review.

Cat- I've been told by a lot of people that I have a great imagination. lol. If I do end up writing a prequel, I probably won't post it till I'm close to finishing this one.

Katherine- Want to hear a funny story? I had been planning on writing who killed Logan and why in the last chapter, but it wasn't till after I posted it that I realized I forgot to answer the questions. Hehe. Anyway, I hope this chapter answered those questions. Thanks for the review.


	8. Albert Sian and Childish Ways

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dark Angel characters. They belong to James Cameron, Charles Eglee, and Fox. But Mackenzie, Benjamin, and any other characters you are not familiar with are mine.

AN: Sorry about the long wait, I've been kind of busy, with school and all that wonderful stuff. Anyway, here is Chapter Eight. Hope you like it!

"So you didn't tell me what you guys told Max and Logan about us being there." Mackenzie stated looking at Benjamin as they sat at the mess hall eating. It had been a week since they had saved Logan, and she had been shot. During that week Mackenzie, Benjamin, Alec, and Max had managed to get a lot of information out of Larry, except for who exactly Albert Sian was. But Logan and a few others were working on finding out more information.

"Well at first I told them me and you had gone over there to see if they had any paint. 'Cause we wanted to paint the apartment."

"You're kidding me right? That's kind of a stupid reason to be there so late."

"Yea I know. I was given a weird look, and told to tell them the truth."

"So you told them . . . "

"Well Alec jumped in and said you and I were just at the right place at the right time. But then Max told Alec to butt out, and me to tell her the truth."

"And . . . "

"I told her I'd tell her when I got back from checking up on you."

"I see. But you didn't answer my question."

"You didn't really ask a question. You made a statement."

"Whatever" Mackenzie laughed. "Just tell me what you told them."

Benjamin shook his head. Mackenzie could be so demanding sometimes. "Well I ended up telling 'em that you and me had gone for a walk, because we both couldn't sleep. And while we were walking by the apartment we saw someone sneaking around on the roof. So we hurried into the building. I headed to the roof, and you headed to their apartment."

"Huh. There's some truth in that. Wait . . . weren't you asked why I headed to their apartment?"

"Yea."

"And you said . . . "

"I said you wanted to make sure everything was ok."

"Well there's truth in that."

Benjamin nodded. He looked around before saying, "We got to start planning."

"Planning? For what?"

"Mackenzie, you know. Don't go pretending you don't."

"Ok. Sorry. But are you sure this is the best place to be making plans?"

"No. I was just saying we needed to make the plans."

"Then I guess tonight we will do that."

"The sooner the better."

Mackenzie nodded in agreement, but before she could say anything she saw Max walking toward them. "Hey Max." Mackenzie smiled.

"Mackenzie, B.J." Max nodded to both of them as she sat down.

"So what do we owe this pleasure?" Mackenzie questioned Max.

"Well we found out something on Albert Sian."

"Did Larry tell you?" Benjamin asked.

"No. Logan found some information on him. Turns out Albert Sian was once Aaron Simon."

"So he changed his name?" Mackenzie questioned.

"Yea. He was friends with Edgar Sonrisa, well more like a son to him. Seems that Sonrisa took Albert, well Aaron, under his wing after his father passed away in '09. Seems that, that was when Aaron changed his name, and started helping Sonrisa. And in '19 Albert went into hiding, when it was found out that Sonrisa was replacing cortodiazaphine with sugar pills. He only came out of hiding a while ago."

"Where does Larry fit into all of this?" Mackenzie questioned.

"Well Albert was close to Sonrisa, and he's had a grudge against Eyes Only, because he's part of the reason Sonrisa's dead. He found out that Logan was Eyes Only, and sent someone after him."

"Why did he send a transgenic?" Benjamin asked, with a raised eyebrow.

"We're not sure yet. Probably because he thought a transgenic would get it done faster." Max replied.

"If that's the case, then we have to find out how he got Larry to do this." Mackenzie stated, standing up. "I'm gonna go have a chat with Larry. Meet you guys at my place, in a half hour."

"Before you go, there's something else we found out."

"What?" Mackenzie questioned.

"Albert was found dead last night, single bullet wound to the chest."

"Now that's an interesting development isn't it?" Mackenzie said before walking off.

Neither Max or Benjamin made a move to stop Mackenzie. They both knew she wanted to go there alone. They both knew that if she went there alone she'd be able to get something out of him. Benjamin shook his head, and pulled the food Mackenzie had been eating towards him, and said "Guess she's not gonna finish this."

Mackenzie headed into HQ, and straight to the room Larry was still being held up in. "Got some more questions for our friend in there." Mackenzie told Mole, who had taken it upon himself to guard the door. He nodded, unlocked the door, and moved aside to let Mackenzie get in. When she entered the room, and closed the door behind her, she asked, "Why?"

"Why what?" Larry questioned her.

"Why did you do it? Well I guess a better question would be how did Albert get you to help him." Mackenzie sighed sitting down on one of the chairs in the room.

"He promised me freedom."

"Freedom? From what? You were already free from Manticore."

"I've been working for him since transgenics were exposed."

"Oh so he promised you that you wouldn't get caught by the sector police... or White?"

"Pretty much."

"And you bought that?" Larry looked away from her. "He promised you that you wouldn't get caught, but yet I caught you."

"You're a transgenic."

"And so are you."

"That's my point."

There was silence between the two of them. Mackenzie looked at Larry, trying to figure out what to say. "Albert was found dead last night. And it seems you did all that work for him, for nothing. Larry he was most likely playing you. He probably was planning on having you work for him, until he died, and not give you the freedom he promised." Larry said nothing in reply. "Look, I'm going to talk to Max and Alec, and see if we can give you some type of a probation thing. I guess you could say I'm a nice person. You're really a good person and I can see that, you're just stupid at times. If I can manage to talk Max and Alec into it, you'll most likely have to stay in Terminal City, help in any way possible, and not make any more stupid mistakes. I just can't guarantee this. Promise me that if this works out, you won't let me down. I hate seeing someone cooped up like this."

"I guess that would be better than nothing." Larry replied.

"Promise me Larry."

"Kay. Promise I won't screw the chance up, if I get it."

Mackenzie nodded. "I'm going to head to my place. I'll come back once I know what's going to go on."

Mackenzie stood up and walked out the door. "He answer your questions?" Mole questioned, as he locked the door after Mackenzie came out.

"Yea. It seems that he made a stupid mistake when he decided to work for Albert Sian." Mackenzie replied. "But I gotta go." She started to walk off towards the door, but quickly turned around. Still walking backwards she asked, "Mole is Alec here by any chance?"

"Hasn't been here by this morning." Mole replied, and at the same moment he saw Alec walk into HQ. He was about to tell Mackenzie, but she managed to walk right into him.

"Ow." Mackenzie said turning around to see what she had walked into. "Jeeze Alec that hurt."

"Hey it wasn't my fault. You walked into me, because you were walking backwards." Alec replied.

"Yea but you were walking forwards so you should of seen me coming towards you." Mackenzie shot back. "But anyway... I need to talk to you and Max about Larry. I told Max and...B.J. to meet me at my apartment in like 10 minutes. So we should start heading that way. Have you heard what was found out about Albert Sian? Max probably already told you, probably why you're here. Or you're here just 'cause you decided to see what was going on."

"Why are you rambling?" Alec questioned.

"I don't really know. I just do it every once in awhile." All Alec did was nod in reply. "But we should get going."

"OK." Alec replied.

"Good." Mackenzie sighed. Walking out of HQ with Alec behind her. The two of them headed towards the place Mackenzie and Benjamin had been staying. Once they got inside they saw Benjamin and Max sitting on the couch. "Sit down Alec. I'm going to try to make this little speech of mine as short and sweet as possible." Alec sighed and sat down beside Max, waiting to hear what his future daughter had to say.

"This is going to be long." Benjamin sighed. "We should all get comfortable, we're gonna be here for awhile."

"Be quiet Be... B.J." Mackenzie glared at him.

"Sorry." Benjamin responded.

"Kay. I talked to Larry, and found out some stuff. It turns out Albert promised him freedom. Well, I guess you could say that Albert promised Larry that he'd be safe from Sector Police and White. Larry started working for Albert, and made the mistake of believing him. Now I'm going to get to the point. I was wondering if its possible at all that we give Larry some sort of probation thing. He promised me that he wouldn't let me down, and I believe him. He'll listen, he knows that he'll be on a short leash becomes of the stunt he pulled, but it's not like he was working for White or anything."

"Mackenzie are you crazy?" Benjamin said, standing up from his seat on the couch. "Larry tried to kill Logan."

"Yea I know that B.J. But he didn't kill him. He tried to but he didn't succeed. There's a big difference there." Mackenzie replied.

"Still how do you know that he won't try it again?" Benjamin questioned her.

"I know he won't 'cause he's smarter than that. Plus he knows that if he tries anything like that, he'll have a lot of people after him." Mackenzie shot back. "Anyway its not your decision its Max and Alec's decision, and its Logan's too, but he's not here. Aside from that what do you guys say?" After a couple minutes of nothing being said, Mackenzie sighed. "You know what I shouldn't of asked. I know you guys probably don't want Larry walking around here. But I have one thing left to say though, Larry's not the only one in Terminal City who's killed someone, or was close to killing someone."

"Mackenzie this is different." Max replied.

"And it might not be such a good idea." Alec added.

"I know Max, I know how different it is. But do you think its fair that you're not giving him the same chance you gave others? Just give Larry a chance. I promise you he won't step foot out of Terminal City, until you guys trust him."

"Mackenzie can I talk to you?" Benjamin questioned her.

"Not now B.J. I'm waiting for their answers."

"Mackenzie. Now."

"Fine." Mackenzie snapped. She looked from Max, to Alec. "Can you guys think about it while I go talk to B.J.? Max call Logan get his opinion." With their nods, Mackenzie headed across the apartment to the bedroom, Benjamin close behind her. After Benjamin entered the room she closed the door and looked at him waiting for him to say something.

"I don't believe you Mackenzie." Benjamin said in a harsh whisper.

"Larry doesn't deserve to be locked up Benjamin." Mackenzie replied trying to keep her voice low, knowing Max and Alec would be able to hear her if she didn't.

"He killed my father in our past Mackenzie, and we barley stopped him this time. Hell you could of been killed by him." Benjamin replied, his voice slowly getting louder.

"Benjamin keep your voice down."

"Why should I?"

"If you don't your mom will hear you, and you'll have to tell her the reason why we we're here."

"At the moment I don't care. I'm not going to let the guy who killed my father walk free."

"Benjamin we saved him. And Larry won't try it again."

"How can you be so sure about that Mackenzie?"

"I'll watch him until we leave. I'll keep a close eye on him. And I'm sure everyone else here will too. Benjamin you don't have to worry, you're not going to grow up without a father again, and it's possible you'll have you're mom too, if we can get to the supplier."

"Let me guess you're gonna let him walk free too?"

"Benjamin he did nothing except help Terminal City. It isn't his fault that White got to him. If we can get him to disappear, everything will be good. I thought for sure you would of agreed to let Larry have some type of probation. But I guess I was wrong."

"A part of me wants to agree. But then there's a part of me that wants him to just disappear."

"Just listen to the part of you that wants to agree. Please Benji."

"Mackenzie..." Mackenzie could tell Benjamin was finally calming down, and new she could get him to agree with her.

"Please."

"Fine. But if anything goes wrong Mackenzie I'm holding you responsible."

Mackenzie smiled, "Now why does that sound familiar?"

"You said something like that to me, when I got you to tell your dad to the truth."

"I'm going to go see what the verdict is." Mackenzie sighed leaving the room. She looked at Max and Alec, "So... is he going to get some type of probation or is he gonna be confined the that room, for the rest of his life?"

"I'm not sure it's a good idea, but we'll give him the probation. I talked to Logan, he's ok with it, but kind of nervous about letting Larry wonder around TC." Max replied.

Mackenzie smiled, "Don't worry I'll keep an eye on him. I'm sure he'll keep his distance too. I'm gonna go tell him the good news, and make sure he gets settled in somewhere. You guys are giving him another chance, you won't regret it. And tell Logan thanks." With that Mackenzie left, to help Larry get settled into life in Terminal City. She only hoped he wouldn't let her down.

**A Week Later**

"Mackenzie you've been avoiding this for awhile now. Last week you said we'd start planning but we didn't. I think we should start planning now." Benjamin sighed sitting down beside her on the couch.

"I'm tired, can we do this later?" Mackenzie questioned, faking a yawn, and stretching out on the couch, causing her legs to end up lying across, Benjamin's lap.

"No. We gotta do it now. The next supply run is in a week and a half, and that's are chance."

"Who's planning on going to the supply run?" Mackenzie asked giving up on avoiding making the plans for changing their lives.

"Well Alec told me it'll most likely gonna be him, Max, and well you and me."

"What?"

"I took it upon myself to ask him if we could go and 'help' them."

"So is that when you want to do it?"

"Yea pretty much."

"It seems you've made up all the plans."

"Well you've been busy avoiding making the plans, and keeping an eye on Larry."

"I know. I'm just afraid that it won't do anything, and this was all worth nothing."

"Mackenzie it'll fix things."

"I hope."

Benjamin looked at Mackenzie, he could tell that she didn't want to talk about it anymore. "Fine we won't make the plans. I'll make them and fill you in the night before we go. Ok?"

"Sound's good to me."

"So... uh how's Larry doing?"

"Fine. He's making new friends... staying as far away from Max, Logan, and little you, as he possibly can."

"Well I guess that's good in a way."

"Yea. He's helping out a lot too. I think he really wants to make up for what he did. And now I'm gonna say, I told you so. You should really agree with me more often, could safe you from a lot of pain." Silence filled the apartment before Mackenzie asked, "So why did you decide to come here? I mean you could of just stayed home. It's not like you were forced to come here."

"I thought you could use some help, and plus it was boring without you around."

"I bet the real reason was, I'm so hot, you just couldn't stay away from me. You just had to be around me." Mackenzie joked.

"In your dreams Kenzie."

"No I think it's more like in your dreams Benji." Mackenzie laughed.

"You wish."

"No, you wish. I bet you can't come up with a come back now."

"You wanna..." Benjamin was cut off by a pillow hitting him hard in the face. "Ow. What was that for?"

Mackenzie grinned. "It's for the night you attacked me with a pillow."

"I did not attack you, I merely hit you."

"Yea but that hurt."

"No it didn't you're just a wimp."

Mackenzie glared at Benjamin and said, "You know Benjamin you're weird."

"And you're insane."

"Well you're stupid."

"And you're unintelligent."

"Wow Benji, that's a big word do you know what it means?"

"You're so cruel to me Kenzie. And now you must pay for your cruelty." Once Benjamin said that, he dove at her, and began to tickle her sides.

"Ssss...ttop.. Benji. That tickles. Stop doing that." She started to kick him, but he wrapped one of his strong arms around her legs, and used the other to tickle her with. "K... sss....eriously. Stop! I gotta pee!" Mackenzie kept laughing, her sides beginning to hurt.

"Wow... what a way to greet someone." A male voice filled the room.

Benjamin stopped tickling Mackenzie and turned around to see Alec standing in the doorway. "Hey Alec. How are you?"

"I'm good. What's going on here."

"Benjamin was being mean and tickling me." Mackenzie complained, in a childish voice.

"Mackenzie don't pin the blame on me. You started it."

"How did I start it?"

"You hit me with a pillow."

"Yea well you... you... were being mean."

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Ok. Why are the two of you acting like five year olds?" Alec questioned from the door, an amused look on his face.

"Sorry." Mackenzie mumbled. Trying not to laugh, as memories from the better times in her's and Benjamin's childhood filled her mind.

"We were not acting life five year old's for your information." Benjamin stated. "Aside from that, what are you doing here?"

"Well I came to talk about the supply run." Alec replied.

"Not this again." Mackenzie mumbled covering her head with a pillow. She really didn't want to think about the supply run that could change everything. She was afraid, that it would turn out badly, and nothing would change in her future, or that too much would change.

"Did I say something wrong?" Alec questioned.

* * *

AN: Chapter Eight is finally done! Six typed pages... probably the most I've ever written. It didn't really go the way I wanted it to though... hopefully chapter nine will turn out better. Just to tell you all what will be in chapter nine, it'll most likely have the plans for the supply run, and I'm thinking about having Benjamin tell Logan and Max the truth... what do you think? Oh and if you have any suggestions or ideas, please tell me. I'm pretty much open to anything. Well unless you want me to kill of one of my characters... that just wouldn't be fair... but I know you guys wouldn't do that to me. Right? DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Before I foget... if you'd like to beta for me, please leave you're email address... and tell me.. or send me an email. Thanks! Luv ya all! 

Katherine: You're reviews are always so long, and I love them. By the end of chapter nine, or beginning of chapter ten I'll most likely have Mackenzie remembering things she was told about her mom. I tried to make sure Mackenzie acted a bit like her dad, 'cause well that just makes it amusing. Anyway, this chapter was purely rambling in my opinion, not how it was suppose to go... but I hope you enjoyed it.

bitterlullabies: Thanks for the review!

arwen-amy: You gotta wait to find out who Mackenzie's mom is. Aren't I mean?

Newly Human: If it was just a teeny suggestion I won't do it, 'cause well I'm kinda to lazy to watch how I'm typing things. lol.

Moonlight: Thanks for the review. Hope this chapter cleared up who Sian was, I had trouble making up a background for him.. But it turned out ok. Hope you liked this chapter, and continue to leave reviews.


	9. Thumbtacks, Pain, and Fear

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dark Angel characters. They belong to James Cameron, Charles Eglee, and Fox. But Mackenzie, Benjamin, and any other characters you are not familiar with are mine.

AN: Chapter Nine. Hope you enjoy. Sorry for the long wait.

"Well I came to talk about the supply run." Alec replied.

"Not this again." Mackenzie mumbled covering her head with a pillow. She really didn't want to think about the supply run that could change everything. She was afraid, that it would turn out badly, and nothing would change in her future, or that too much would change.

"Did I say something wrong?" Alec questioned. He closed the apartment door, and walked towards the couch, sitting down on the coffee table so that he sat across from Mackenzie and Benjamin.

"No you didn't say anything wrong." Mackenzie sighed, into the pillow.

"She just doesn't want to discuss the supply run." Benjamin informed Alec. "She'd rather be informed about the plans before we go."

"You know," Mackenzie started, moving the pillow away from her face, "Since both of you want to discuss the supply run, I'll go to my room, and take a nap. Then you guys can fill me in, in a week and a half. Sound good?"

"Yea... I guess." Benjamin replied.

"Good. Wake me up in an hour." Mackenzie said getting up and walking towards her room.

When she walked in and closed the door behind her, she heard Alec ask, "Is she ok?"

She didn't hear Benjamin reply, so she guessed that he either nodded or shook his head, or he was giving Alec a long explanation as quiet as he could so that she wouldn't hear.

Sighing she let herself collapse onto the bed. Questions began to run through her head. 'What if White managed to find some other supplier the transgenics relied on to help him?' 'What if this was all a waste of time?' 'What if the future changed too much?' 'What if the future didn't change at all?'

Mackenzie closed her eyes and the questions were soon replaced with memories.

**Flashback**

"Daddy what was mommy like?" A six year old Mackenzie asked Alec, as she climbed into bed.

"Your mom was kind and caring. She hated seeing people upset, and she hated being wrong."

"But that's 'cause she was always right, right?"

"She always thought she was right."

"'Cause she knew she was right, but you wanted to be right. Right?"

Alec smiled at his daughter. "You know you're just like your mom."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"But Max always says I'm a lot like you."

"You are a lot like me, but you're more like your mom."

"What else can you tell me about mommy, daddy?"

"Well I can tell you that she loved you as much as I do. And that she was hot."

Mackenzie laughed. "Daddy, you're weird. Did you know that?"

"No, I didn't know that. I'm glad you told me. But you should go to sleep now."

"No, tell me more about mommy."

"I'll tell you more in the morning. K?"

"Ok." Mackenzie yawned. "Night daddy."

"Night Mackenzie." Alec replied, kissing his daughter on the forehead, and heading towards the door.

"Love you, daddy."

"Love you too." Alec replied turning off the light and closing the door behind him, as he left the room.

**End Flashback**

Mackenzie could feel tears starting to form under her eyelids, as the memories came to her.

**Flashback**

"Daddy did you love mommy?" A six year old Mackenzie questioned as she stared at the food in front of her.

"Of course I loved her. I still love her."

"More than you love me?"

"I love her just as much as I love you."

"So you love her more then life itself?"

Alec looked at his daughter she had a way of asking him interesting questions. "Yes," he replied.

"Did I love her?"

"Yes you did. You had a way of knowing she was in the room when you were a baby. If she didn't instantly go to you, you cried."

"Really?"

"Yup."

**End Flashback**

Mackenzie scolded her mind, she didn't want to remember the last few conversations with her dad, she wanted to remember lighter times in her life. Her mind seemed to somewhat respond to those pleas.

**Flashback**

"Come on Benji." A six year old Mackenzie yelled, looking around her apartment for Benjamin, a thumbtack in one of her hands. "It'll only hurt for a second and bleed. It's not gonna kill you."

"I already told you I don't want my ear pierced." Benjamin replied, from his hiding spot.

"You know Benji this is sad. You're scared of a six year old." Mackenzie laughed, heading in the direction she had heard Benjamin's voice.

"That's 'cause I have reason to be scared. You've got a weapon." Benjamin replied.

"I've got a thumbtack." Mackenzie replied, a grin formed on her face as she got closer to Benjamin's hiding spot.

"It may be a thumbtack but when you have it, its considered a weapon."

Mackenzie didn't reply, she advanced towards the closet that she heard Benjamin's voice coming from. Quietly she opened the door and said, "Gotcha." As she did Benjamin jumped out, flying past her in a blur, heading towards the other side of the apartment. "I don't think so Benji!" she yelled after him, as he tried to get to the bathroom, so that he could lock himself in.

Running as fast as she could Mackenzie caught up with Benjamin and pounced on him, making sure neither of them got poked with the thumbtack.

"Ow." Benjamin groaned as he hit the ground, and Mackenzie sat on him. "Mackenzie this isn't funny. Get off of me."

"No. Let me pierce your ear."

"No!"

"What are you two doing?" a voice questioned from the doorway.

"Playing tag." Mackenzie laughed, jumping up and looking at the owner of the voice, hiding the thumbtack behind her back.

"She's lying Dalton!" Benjamin exclaimed jumping up. "She was trying to pierce my ear."

"Why were you trying to piece Benjamin's ear Mackenzie?" Dalton questioned.

"'Cause I thought it would be cool."

"Mackenzie just because you think it would be cool doesn't mean you should do it. Now give me whatever you were trying to use to pierce Benjamin's ear with."

Sighing Mackenzie gave Dalton the thumbtack and said, "You know Dalton, you sounded like my dad just then."

"Well I should of listened to your dad."

"Why?"

"Because he told me you were a trouble maker, and I didn't listen."

Mackenzie shrugged and asked, "Has he left on the supply run yet?"

"I don't think so."

"Kay. I'm gonna go see if he'll let me go with him. Bye." Mackenzie said running out of her apartment and towards HQ, not letting Dalton say anything else to her.

As she got closer she saw her dad and Max just about get into the truck."Daddy!" she yelled at him.

Alec turned and looked at her."I thought you were at the apartment with Dalton and Benjamin."

"I was. But I got bored, and thought I'd come say bye."

"You already said bye to me three times." Alec replied, smiling down at his daughter.

"I know. I also came to ask if I could go with you." Mackenzie smiled up at Alec.

"Not this time Kenzie. Next time. Ok?"

Mackenzie sighed. "K. I guess. When are you guys going to be back?"

"Same time as always."

"Kay." Mackenzie said, hugging Alec, as he bent down to her hight "I'll miss you daddy."

"I'll miss you too kiddo." Alec replied kissing Mackenzie on the forehead. "Now you should head back to the apartment and make sure Dalton and Benjamin stay out of trouble. And if you decide you want to go bug Mole or Josh, make sure you tell Dalton, don't just leave. Ok?"

"Kay daddy."

"Good. But I better get going, if you want me to be back the same time as usual." Alec smiled standing up.

"Bye daddy. Love you."

"Love you too Mackenzie." Alec replied as he got into the truck.

"Bye Max. Bye Syl. Bye Krit. Bye Nev. Bye Riley." Mackenzie said before she waved and ran back towards the apartment, hearing Max yell after her to tell Benjamin to stay out of trouble.

**End Flashback**

Mackenzie sat up straight, a tear rolled down her cheek. That had been the last time she had talked to her dad. The last time she had told him she loved him. The last time she had heard his voice. Mackenzie jumped off of the bed, and covered her face with her hair. Why did her mind want to hurt her so much? Why did it want to terrorize her so bad?

Mackenzie walked out of the room and quickly to the bathroom, she could feel both Alec and Benjamin's eyes watching her. She quickly closed the door behind her, and turned on the tap. She put her hands underneath the water that was coming out, and splashed it on her face.

"Kenzie you ok?" She heard Benjamin ask from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine." Mackenzie replied, even though she knew Benjamin could tell she wasn't.

"No you're not Kenzie. Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong Benji." Mackenzie's voice cracked.

"Like hell there's nothing wrong. Open the door Mackenzie." Benjamin replied.

Mackenzie ignored him, and turned off the tap, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She could see both pain and fear in her own eyes. The pain and fear that had always been there. Not the joy and happiness that she had seen in the pictures from when she was younger. Mackenzie could hear Benjamin trying to get her to open the door, and she could hear Alec's voice on the other side as well now. 'If only he let me go with him that day.' Mackenzie thought. 'Things would of been different if he had let me go with him.'

Mackenzie took a deep breath and looked at her reflection again. Tears glistened in her eyes, but she knew she had to get out of the bathroom or Benjamin might possibly break down the door, after all he had once before. "Mackenzie what's wrong?" Benjamin instantly asked her. "And don't say nothing's wrong. I know there is."

"Nothing's wrong Benji." Mackenzie replied, pushing past him.

"Mackenzie..." Benjamin started again.

"Nothing's wrong Benjamin." Mackenzie repeated.

"Macken-" Alec started.

"Look everything's fine. I just... remembered something I'd prefer not to remember."

"Care to elaborate?" Alec questioned.

"Not really." Mackenzie replied.

"Mackenzie are you sure?" Benjamin questioned.

"Yes I'm sure." Mackenzie sighed walking over to the couch and sitting down. Silence filled the apartment as Benjamin and Alec tried to think of something to say, it was Mackenzie who broke the uneasy silence. "So did you two finish with the plans for the supply run? 'Cause I'd really like to know what they are."

"Kenzie awhile ago you didn't want to have anything to do with those plans until the night before the supply run." Benjamin looked at Mackenzie confused.

"I changed my mind." Mackenzie simply stated.

"You're always changing your mind."Benjamin sighed.

"That's why you love me." Mackenzie smiled at him.

"Yea. Suuurrre." Benjamin replied

"That sounded like sarcasm Benji. Now you can't deny that you love me." Mackenzie laughed.

Benjamin gave Mackenzie a weird look before changing the conversation. "Anyway, the plan is we go with them..."

"I knew that much."

"If you would let me continue..."

"Ok, ok. Sorry. Please continue."

"We'll help them load some of the stuff into the truck, and then you and me are going to disappear and drag the supplier with us to...um..."

"The warehouse near the pick up." Alec stated.

"Yea. And we're going to have a very long chat with him about getting the hell out of Seattle."

"How about the hell out of North America. That way no one feels the need to get hold of him, and there's no way White can get to him." Mackenzie suggested.

"Ok... we can do that..." Benjamin replied.

"Sounds good. But I got a question. Does Max know about us going on the supply run?" Mackenzie questioned.

"Well...uh...not exactly." Benjamin replied with a sigh.

"I knew it." Mackenzie turned to Alec. "Did you talk to her about us going with you?"

"No." Alec replied.

"Well someone's going to have to talk to her about it. She'll be in a pissy mood if she finds out we're going with you guys at the last minute." Mackenzie stated.

"That's true. I guess I could go talk to her."

"But I think Benjamin should talk to her about it, as well as tell her and Logan who he really is." Mackenzie smiled.

"I don't think so Mackenzie."

"Benjamin it's only fair that you tell them, since you got me to tell my dad."

"What if I told you I didn't want to?"

"I'd say you're a cruel, inconsiderate person."

"Why would you say that?" Benjamin questioned her, as Alec stood there watching with amusement on his face.

"Because it would lead me to think that you are a cruel and inconsiderate person."

"Why?"

"Because you made me do something, and yet you won't do it yourself."

"That isn't a very good reason."

"Well it is to me. So you gotta tell them, or I won't talk to you."

"But I don't wanna." Benjamin complained, acting like a five year old.

"Don't do that Benji, only I'm allowed to do that. If you tell them I'll do anything you want me to, as long as it's reasonable."

"Really?" Benjamin questioned her, looking at her evilly.

"Yes...really." Mackenzie replied hesitantly, knowing full well that she had just made a mistake.

Benjamin seemed to ponder her compromise for a few seconds before saying, "Ok. Deal. But if I'm gonna tell them you gotta come with me, and explain who you are to them."

"Fine. But just to let you know, I can't do anything you want me to anymore."

"What? Why?"

"Because you asked me to go with you and explain who I was."

"That is not fair."

"Yes it is. Right...dad?" Mackenzie questioned looking over at Alec.

"I guess." Alec replied.

Mackenzie grinned. "So when do you want to tell them?

"I'd prefer not to tell them, but since you managed to trick me into it I guess the sooner the better."

"I did not trick you into it. I just merely promised that I'd do whatever you wanted me to do if you told them. And you made the mistake of not thinking before asking me to explain who I was to them."

"I still don't think its fair. Wait..."

"What?"

"You said if I told them you'd do anything I wanted you to do, and I haven't told them anything yet. Meaning you still have to do whatever I want." Mackenzie's grin disappeared from her face, only to reappear on Benjamin's.

"He's got you there Mackenzie." Alec mused.

Mackenzie opened her mouth to say something, but instantly closed it. 'He got me.' she thought to herself. 'I don't believe this.'

"Cat got your tongue?" Benjamin asked Mackenzie.

Mackenzie glared at Benjamin. "No. Let's go talk to Max and Logan now, before you put it off any longer." Mackenzie said standing up and heading for the door.

"See you can't deny it. I'm right. And you're wrong."

"Stop procrastinating Benjamin." Mackenzie said, ignoring Benjamin's comment and walking out the door.

Benjamin looked at Alec and laughed. "You gonna come with us?"

"Sure why not. Max and Logan will only make comments about Mackenzie being my future daughter, and how they could of never seen it coming."

"Think they'll believe the story?"

"You never know."

"Hurry up will you?" Mackenzie yelled back at them.

"Yea, yea, yea." Benjamin replied following Alec out of the apartment.

* * *

AN: Hey you guys! I'm sorry about the long wait. I've been busy and the chapter wasn't really cooperating with me, I still don't really like the chapter. Notice something? I haven't seemed to like the last few chapters, I just hope you guys like it. The story has kind of shifted into a different direction then I had hoped, but it doesn't really change most of my plans. But anyway, hope you guys liked this chapter, and I'll try to get the next chapter up by the end of the month... possibly beginning of next month. Next chapter will be Benjamin telling Max and Logan the truth. How will they take it? Will they believe him? 

guest type person: I'm glad you like it, and I'm sorry about the long wait for the next update. I'm not going to tell you if Mackenzie and Benjamin are going to get together, you're going to have to read and find out.

Newly Human: I'm glad that you liked Albert Sian's history, and the tickle fight between Benjamin and Mackenzie, I thought it would be cute.

Moonlight: A lot of people seemed to like the tickle fight, and I'm glad they did. You know when I was writing it I was half tempted to have Benjamin kiss Mackenzie, or Mackenzie kiss Benjamin, but I thought I'll save something like that for later. I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and hope you enjoy this one.

Katherine: The supply run could be quite confusing, but the gist of it is that the supplier, was a great asset to Terminal City in the future, and White got to him. Mackenzie and Benjamin plan on stopping that from happening, and they both pretty much hope that it doesn't lead to problems, I don't know if that was clear in this chapter or not though. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll be looking for your review.

Angel Of Darkness231: It's ok that you didn't review the last chapter, as long as you read it I'm happy. You're stories great, and you hope that you update it soon.


	10. Truths, Lies, & Consequences

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dark Angel characters. They belong to James Cameron, Charles Eglee, and Fox. But Benjamin, Mackenzie, and any other characters you are not familiar with are mine.

AN: Here's chapter ten. Hope you guys enjoy it.

Mackenzie walked ahead of Benjamin and Alec, Benjamin wasn't sure if it was because she was mad at him, or because she was trying to think of some sort of come back. As they got closer to their destination he could feel himself start to get nervous. 'What the hell am I gonna tell them?' he asked himself. 'It's not like their going to be as easy to convince as Alec was. After all Mackenzie had pictures.'

"Hey Benji." Mackenzie's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"Knock on the door."

Benjamin only then realized they were at the apartment. "Why don't you Mackenzie?"

"Because you're the one who's gotta tell them."

"Point being?"

"That you should knock on the door."

"I'll knock on the door." Alec said shaking his head, now realizing Mackenzie and Benjamin, both had childish tendencies.

Alec knocked on the door and was greeted by Max, with little Benjamin in her arms. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Came to say hi." Benjamin said quickly.

"B.J.'s got something to tell you." Mackenzie said, pushing Benjamin passed Max into the apartment. "Is Logan here?"

"Yea..." Max trailed off looking at Mackenzie, Benjamin, and Alec with wary eyes.

"Well call him in here, 'cause this involves him too," Mackenzie said. "Oh and you might want to sit down. What B.J. and me...well mainly B.J. are gonna tell you might come as a small shock to you guys. Hell you might not even believe us. You guys might just-"

"Kenzie stop talking." Benjamin cut Mackenzie off. "Why is it when we told Alec you didn't know what to say, and now you won't shut up."

"You know it's not nice to cut someone off. It can lead to bad things. And I really don't know." Mackenzie replied somewhat glaring at Benjamin. She turned to Max and said, "Max can you get Logan in here and sit down, I'm sure Be...B.J. would like to get this over with as soon as possible."

Max nodded her head slowly unsure of what to say. "Logan can you come in here for a minute!" she yelled after a couple seconds.

After a couple seconds Logan came out of the small computer room and asked, "What do you need Max?" He looked around the room seeing Mackenzie, Benjamin, and Alec. "Hey you guys."

"You might want to sit down. B.J.'s got something to tell you guys." Mackenzie said, sitting down on the love seat, which sat across from the couch.

"You just want to make sure I tell them don't you?" Benjamin questioned sitting down beside Mackenzie on the love seat. Mackenzie smiled at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok..." Logan replied, a little uneasy, sitting down on the couch, Max sitting beside him with little Benjamin now sitting on her lap watching everyone intently.

Alec sighed sitting down in the armchair off to the side, trying to figure out how long it would take before Max and Logan started to ask Benjamin and Mackenzie a bunch of questions.

"So what is it you have to tell us B.J.?" Max questioned a little impatient.

Mackenzie elbowed Benjamin in the side to get him to start talking. "First of all I'd prefer not to be called B.J."

"Why?" Logan questioned with an eyebrow raised. "I thought that was your name."

"No." Benjamin replied. "My name's actually Benjamin Jordan Cale. I came here from the future with Mackenzie to prevent a few things from happening."

Max and Logan looked at each other questionably, and silence filled the apartment, as they tried to register what he was telling them. "You're kidding me right?" Max questioned, with a mixture of curiosity, confusion, and amusement on her face.

"Do you believe me?" Benjamin questioned in reply.

"Not really." Max replied, looking down at little Benjamin.

"You never know though," Logan said looking from his son, to the guy claiming to be his son from the future, "Anything's possible."

"Told you they wouldn't believe me, Kenzie."

"Shut up Benji." Mackenzie sighed looking at Max and Logan. "Alec believed us... well me. Why won't you guys believe Benji?"

"Because... Alec is....Alec. And this is sort of hard to believe." Max replied.

"What if I told you I had proof we're from the future?" Mackenzie questioned her.

"I'd say show me this proof of yours." Max replied.

"K." Mackenzie smiled standing up so that she had access to her back pocket. She pulled something out of her back pocket that looked like a piece of paper. Unfolding it, she handed it to Max.

Max examined what she had just been given and gave it to Logan to look at. "What is that?"

"A picture." Mackenzie replied.

"I know it's a picture. Where did you get it?"

"Well I've had it for a very long time. Mole took the picture on my fifth birthday."

Benjamin shot her a glance, "What picture are you talking about Mackenzie?"

"Uh... the one you thought you destroyed." She smiled sweetly at him. Benjamin glared at her, and she shrugged. "It was a cute picture."

"Cute picture?" Alec raised an eyebrow

"It's more funny then cute." Logan laughed handing the picture to Alec, only to have Benjamin jump up and take it. Alec caught a glimpse of the picture, it looked like a seven year old Benjamin with cake all over him, and Max trying to get him cleaned up.

"Mackenzie you are so dead." Benjamin said.

"Not now Benji. You came here to tell your parents the truth, not to kill me."

"Fine when we leave this apartment you're dead."

"Benji I don't get it. It's not that embarrassing."

"There's cake all over my head Mackenzie." Max and Logan looked at each, both very slowly believing that this guy claiming to be their son, from the future, was telling them the truth.

"So? Your point is?"

"There's cake on my head!"

"And I repeat, your point is?"

"THERE'S CAKE ON MY HEAD! AND IT WAS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"How could that be embarrassing? It's not like I purposely pushed you into my dad, causing you to push him, causing him to drop the cake on your head, causing everyone to find it hilarious and laugh at you. Oh wait... I did."

"Maybe it isn't the picture that I find embarrassing but the story behind the picture. And now that I think about it, you were an evil little kid."

"Look who's talking. Mr. I'm-older-then-you-and-you-have-to-listen-to-me."

"That was once Mackenzie, and I was five years old."

"You were six, I was four, you had me cleaning your bedroom."

"Oh like that's a big problem."

"And you wonder why I was so cruel to you when we were younger." Mackenzie said sarcastically.

"You still are Mackenzie." Benjamin smiled at her.

"No I'm not Benjamin. Now start telling your parents the truth."

"Why? I know for a fact you haven't told your dad the whole truth yet."

'Wow,' Mackenzie thought. 'What a drastic turn this conversation had taken' She sighed and said, "What's wrong with you Benjamin? First we're joking around, now you're being a complete as..apple. Plus, Benjamin you were sitting beside me when I told him. And he knows practically everything that I hadn't told him then."

"Well I know you didn't tell him about what happened when you were thirteen. And what happened just after you turned sixteen." Alec looked from Benjamin to Mackenzie questionably what was Benjamin talking about?

"Benjamin..."

"No Mackenzie I think he should know. And I think you should tell him."

"Benjamin there's nothing to tell."

"You know that's not the truth Mackenzie."

"You know what Benjamin, you're on your own here. You tell them the truth, I'm out of here. I'll see you the night of the supply run. And I guess you should find a place to stay till then. Goodbye." Mackenzie got up and headed out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

'The nerve.' she thought. 'How dare he bring it up. What happened in the past stays in the past. No one needs to know what I did. It was all stupid mistakes. Benjamin isn't a little angel either.' Angrily Mackenzie walked back to the apartment she had been staying in.

Once inside she threw her shoes off to one side of the room, and walked over to the couch. Collapsing there she pulled her knees to her chest and stared at the wall directly across from her.

_**Max and Logan's Apartment**_

"I'm an idiot." Benjamin stated staring at the door Mackenzie had slammed shut. "I should really learn to think about what I say before I actually say it."

"That might be a good idea." Alec mused. "Now mind telling me what you were talking about?"

"Not really my place to say. And I can't really tell you, 'cause I have to tell my parents the truth." Benjamin shifted his eyes from the door to Max and Logan, and then to the younger version of himself. "You know I always see pictures of myself when I was younger, but it's so weird to see the younger version of me sitting there in front of me. I'm just glad now that I'll have my dad there for me."

"Is that why you and Mackenzie were here that night?" Max questioned.

"Yup... it wasn't the real reason we had come here from the future. We actually came here to prevent you and Alec from getting killed, seven years from now. We were told that saving my dad would be somewhat impossible because no one knew who had killed him. But Mackenzie and myself decided to try to prevent his death anyway... only we didn't tell each other. Neither of us had any idea of the others plan. So you guys believe me?"

"I think I do now. But what happened to me and Alec?" Max replied.

"Well you guys went on a supply run... and well it kind of went bad. White was there you and Alec were both killed along with Nev and Riley."

"Nev and Riley?" Max questioned.

"Right... I forgot they haven't gotten here yet. They're two X6's that were constantly volunteering their help. They should actually be here in the next year or so. They were great. Very funny." Benjamin looked at Logan and asked, "Do you believe me?"

"I think I do." Logan replied.

"Great. But, of course you guys and Alec, who if you haven't already guessed is Mackenzie's dad, are the only ones who can know. Actually we weren't even suppose to tell you guys. We just thought it would be easier if we told you guys, because it would make things a whole lot easier."

"Wait. Mackenzie is Alec's daughter?" Max questioned.

"Well... future daughter." Benjamin replied.

"I can't picture Alec with a daughter." Max mused.

"Well...I couldn't either, until I was told I was going to have one and saw pictures." Alec replied, "And by the sounds of it I'm a pretty good dad."

_**Mackenzie's 'Apartment'**_

Mackenzie continued to look at the wall as her memories once again took over.

**Flashback**

A thirteen year old Mackenzie walked down one of the streets of Terminal City, she didn't care who saw her, who tried to stop her, she was going to get out of there. She couldn't take it anymore. The memories, and constant reminders of what was once there, of who was once there.

Seven years. It had been seven years since she had last seen her dad, talked to her dad, told her dad she loved him. Now she felt as though he was slowly slipping out of her memories, like water in a bucket with a hole. He seemed to be slipping out of her grasp. Terminal City held to many memories. To many people telling her how much she was like her mom and dad. She just couldn't handle it anymore.

As she walked out of the Terminal City fence and into Seattle, she looked behind her one last time before pulling the hood of her hoodie up around her head, adjusting the strap of her messenger bag and walking away. Leaving Terminal City behind, leaving her friends behind. "I'm sorry Benji," she whispered pulling her coat closer around her, as the night grew colder.

**End Flashback**

Mackenzie shuddered, leaving Terminal City had been a big mistake, she knew that now, and wished she had known that then. She knew that if she had known that then some things would be different.

**Flashback**

Mackenzie silently walked up the steps to her destination. Fear ran through her body as she came closer to the door. Biting her lip she knocked and waited. The door opened and she was greeted by a guy who looked about seventeen with brown hair and brown eyes. "Mackenzie?" the guy questioned.

"Hey Benji."

Benjamin stepped forward and leaned down a bit, as though he was going to kiss Mackenzie. But at the last second he pulled her into a hug, and whispered in her ear, "I missed you Kenzie."

"I missed you too Benji," she replied. "I missed you too." Pulling away Mackenzie smiled, "You've gotten taller."

"You've gotten taller too." Benjamin replied. "Why don't you come inside."

"Syl and Krit around?" Mackenzie questioned warily.

"No they went out for the night. I'm babysitting."

"Oh. I guess I could come in for awhile." Mackenzie said walking in the door, putting her messenger bag down beside the door, and taking her shoes. "I'm guessing you want to talk."

"You're guessing right." Benjamin said walking towards the living room, pulling Mackenzie with him. "Sit down, make yourself comfortable. Want anything to drink? Eat maybe?"

"No I'm fine." Mackenzie sat down on the couch, pulling her knees to her chest. "So start with the questions."

Benjamin sat down beside her, and looked at her asking, "Why did you leave Kenzie?"

"I...I really don't know Benji. That's one thing I can't tell you. It was just something I felt I had to do."

"You felt you had to do it. Kenzie that's no reason to get up and leave Terminal City without telling anyone." Benjamin looked at her and added quietly, "Without telling me."

Mackenzie could hear the anger and pain in Benjamin's voice and said, "I'm sorry Benji."

"Mackenzie, sorry doesn't cut it. You disappeared without a word for two years. Two years Kenzie."

"Benji I didn't think you'd care. I didn't think anyone would care."

"You didn't think anyone would care about you getting up and leaving?" Benjamin questioned. Mackenzie looked down and nodded. "What made you think that?"

"I don't know. I really don't know what I was thinking that day."

"Then why didn't you come back before now?"

"Because I was afraid."

"Of what?"

"Everyone."

"Why Kenzie?"

"I was afraid you'd be angry with me. I was afraid that you wouldn't care that I was back."

"Us not caring? When we realized you were gone we went searching for you. We looked all over Terminal City. All over Seattle. We searched for you everywhere." Mackenzie said nothing in reply, so Benjamin asked her, "Where were you?"

"Seattle for a week. Then I headed to Canada. I was there for about a year and a half before slowly heading back this way."

Benjamin nodded and changed the topic, "You've changed Mackenzie. You're hair's longer then I remember, and you seem so much older."

"That's because I am older Benjamin. But I don't think I can say the same for you." Mackenzie joked.

"Haha very funny Mackenzie." Benjamin rolled his eyes, before asking. "You sure I can't get you anything to eat or drink."

"I'll have a glass of water I guess."

"Ok. I'll be right back."

Mackenzie watched as Benjamin got up and went into the kitchen. She lied down on the couch, and waited for him to get back, only to fall asleep.

**End Flashback**

Mackenzie sighed and tried to figure out why it had really taken her two years to go back to Terminal City. Was it because she was afraid they wouldn't care? Or was it because of the memories and she had only gone back because of Benjamin? "Why did you have to bring it all up Benjamin?" She whispered. "Did you think I didn't have enough to deal with or something?"

Slowly Mackenzie slid so that she was lying down on the couch, and pulled the blanket draped over the side onto her. She pulled it closer and a smell caught her attention. "Benjamin." she said out loud. 'You like him.' a voice inside her said. "I do not." she replied out loud to it. 'You can't deny it. You know you do.'

"I don't-" Mackenzie stopped herself, and thought about what she was saying. "I do like him don't I?" she questioned herself. The small voice inside her replied, 'Of course you do. Why wouldn't you like him? He's hot, with his brown hair, his chocolate brown eyes, his nice build, and-'

"I get the picture." she said cutting the voice off. "And I'm gonna ignore you now, because I feel weird talking to a voice in my head."

**_Max and Logan's Apartment_**

"So...uh...mind if I spend the night here on the couch?" Benjamin questioned Max when she reappeared from putting little Benjamin to bed. "You know since Mackenzie made it clear she doesn't want to see me till the night of the supply run."

"Why don't you just go talk to her."

"It's not really that easy. She can be stubborn sometimes."

"I'm sure she'll listen if you tell her you're sorry."

"That's what you think." Benjamin said with a sigh. "Are you trying to get rid of me or something?"

"No." Max replied. "Why don't you go bunk with the younger version of yourself, I can pull the cot out."

"Sure...but it might be kinda creepy. Well for me anyway."

"It's creepy to know what your son is going to look like in seventeen years."

"Well I'm surprise Luke and/or Dix hasn't found a program to find out that type of thing."

"They probably have, just haven't told any of us. Probably waiting for someone to ask."

"You could be right. You never know with those two."

* * *

AN: OK. So I'm gonna end it there. I know there might be a few spelling or grammar errors in it, and I'm sorry for that. I just want to get this chapter posted. Hope you guys enjoy it. And don't forget to leave a review. 

Katherine: Max and Logan's response for the news wasn't that of much shock, now was it? lol I'll try to have more about Mackenzie's mom in the next chapter. Keyword try. It depends on how the next chapter flows.

Moonlight: I've got plans for what Benjamin's going to ask Mackenzie to do. I just have to narrow down the choices. I almost had you crying with Mackenzie memories in chapter nine? Well I'm sorry I didn't think it was that sad. I'm glad you like my chapters even if I don't. :P

Guest type Person: Yes you will find out who Mackenzie's mom is you're just going to have to wait awhile. I know I'm a cruel person I just can't help it. lol


	11. Forgivness

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dark Angel characters. They belong to James Cameron, Charles Eglee, and Fox. But Benjamin, Mackenzie, and any other characters you are not familiar with are mine.

AN: Here's chapter eleven. Hope you enjoy it. Sorry it took so long, my explanation for the long wait is at the bottom.

_A young girl stood in the shadows watching. Everyone around her seemed so happy and carefree. Was she the only one who cared? The only one who felt the pain? The only one who remembered? Did they even care that she wasn't with them? _

_She tried to leave the shadows to the happiness before her, but she couldn't. Something was holding her back. Something wanted to keep her in the dark. To keep her away from it all._

_A tear rolled down the young girls cheek as she tried to call to those she loved, and slowly they started disappearing. One by one, until no one was left, but her and the shadow that wouldn't let go._

_Only then did her voice come back to her, but it was of no use. There was no one around to hear her. There was no one to save her from the shadows._

Mackenzie shot up and looked around. It took her a couple seconds to realize where she was. Rubbing her forehead she got off the couch and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the tap and splashed water on her face. The dream had come back, after three years without it, it had come back to haunt her. Mackenzie took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom, only to be greeted by Alec. "Morning Mackenzie."

"Mornin'. What are you doin' here?" Mackenzie questioned as she walked back to the couch and sat down.

"I came to talk." Alec replied sitting down beside her.

"About what?"

"Last night."

"Oh... I'm sorry about that little outburst of mine."

"Not that. I'm wondering if you'd explain to me what Benjamin was talking about."

"It's nothing."

"If it was nothing would you of stormed out of the room like you did?"

"Probably not."

"Then, mind explaining."

"There is nothing to explaining."

"You're lying to me."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Fine," Alec started standing up. "Don't tell me. But if you need to talk, you know where you can find me."

Mackenzie watched as Alec walked towards the door. When he was about to open it she whispered, "I left Terminal City when I was thirteen. It took me about two years to get back."

Alec turned around and looked at Mackenzie, who now had her knees pulled to her chest and was staring at the wall in front of her. "Why'd you leave?" he questioned walking back to the couch, and sitting down.

"Up until this day I don't know. I...I guess you could say I couldn't take it anymore."

"Take what?"

"Everything. I guess it could of been the constant comparisons to you and mom. Not that, that was a problem. I think every time someone mentioned one of you it hurt, because I couldn't remember mom, and it was getting harder to remember you. But then again, it might of not been that at all."

"So you just left Terminal City?"

"Yup, left Seattle after awhile. Traveled all over Canada before coming back."

"Did you tell anyone?"

"No. I just got up and left."

"Why didn't you go back sooner?"

"Like I told Benjamin when I got back, I was afraid. I know what your next question's gonna be, and the answer to that is, I was afraid of everyone. I was afraid they wouldn't want me back, I was afraid they wouldn't care."

"Why wouldn't they want you back Mackenzie? And why wouldn't they care?"

"It was just the way I felt at the time. I don't know why though. We were all family, looking out for each other. Leaving Terminal City was a mistake, a big mistake. If I hadn't left life might of been a little easier for me. I thought life was tough growing up, but it got tougher after I left. I was on my own, I had to watch out for myself, and only myself. I didn't have anyone to help me if I needed it. I was more alone then I ever was before."

Alec looked at his future daughter. He could see the tears forming in her eyes. He was about to say something when Mackenzie whispered, "That was only the beginning though."

"What happened?"

"After I got back I somewhat distanced myself from those around me, more then I did after you and Max were killed. I guess you could say it was because I had been on my own for two years, and needed time to open up to them. I began leaving Terminal City a lot more often during the night to go wonder around Seattle to clear my head. I usually found myself in Crash hanging out with O.C., Sketchy, and their friends, or on the Space Needle clearing my head.

"Before my sixteenth birthday I met someone, he was so nice and considerate. He was a great person to be around. Even though he was about ten years older then me I didn't care. Benjamin kept telling me to stay away from the guy, I wouldn't listen to him. But Benjamin had reason to tell me to stay away, the guys name was Ray White. But he told me his name was Ray Wyatt, another stupid mistake for me. I just couldn't put two and two together. I had no clue what kind of trouble I was in till it was to late.

"Ray's job was to get close to me, and then to kill me. His father hoped it would send a message to the rest of Terminal City. He hoped that with me dying, daughter of the oh so famous 494 a.k.a. Alec, as he put it so kindly to me, everyone in Terminal City would get the idea they weren't safe, and that they never would be.

"I almost died that night," Mackenzie whispered her tears threatening to fall. "He shot me twice, after throwing me into a mirror, seven years bad luck for him. You know I have a scar from that mirror along my back, surprised no one noticed it the night we saved Logan. But... anyway... um... I would of died if Benjamin hadn't followed me there that night. I remember looking at Ray after he shot me, he looked as though he was sorry he did it. I remember trying to get up and everything going black. The next thing I knew I was waking up in the infirmary, Benjamin sitting beside me.

"From that day on I felt that I couldn't trust anyone anymore. As you can probably tell now. You're going to have your work cut out for you. You're going to be raising one troublesome child. Who's always making mistakes." Mackenzie sighed trying to keep the tears from falling. That had been the first time she told anyone all of that. She felt a whole lot better with that burden lifted off her shoulders.

"Mackenzie," Alec started.

"What?"

Alec wasn't really sure what to say, instead he pulled Mackenzie into a hug. Only then did Mackenzie let herself cry.

**A Few Hours Later**

"Felling better?" Alec questioned..

"A little." Mackenzie replied, "Thanks for listening, and not going all insane on me."

"No problem. But we're going to have a very long talk about all this if you do it again. Understood?"

"Yes sir." Mackenzie replied giving him a mock salute. At the same time her stomach growled.

"Hungry?"

"Just a little."

"Then lets go get something to eat."

**Max and Logan's Apartment**

"Go talk to her." Max said, for what seemed to be the hundredth time, to Benjamin.

"She won't listen to me."

"How do you know that?"

"I grew up with her." Benjamin simply stated before going back to playing blocks with his younger version. "When she's mad at you. She won't talk to you until she's ready to talk to you."

"Well how do you know she's not ready now?" Max questioned

"If she was she'd be over here saying how stupid the whole thing was and asking if I wanted to do something."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea."

"How do you know she isn't trying to figure out where you are? It's not like you told her you were going to be here."

"True."

"So why don't you go find your girl and talk to her." Max suggested.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Benjamin questioned looking away from his younger self and up at Max.

"No. I'm trying to help you. Now go find her."

"Fine." Benjamin said getting up. "And for your information, she's not my girl."

"Whatever you say." Max laughed as Benjamin left the apartment.

**Mess Hall**

"You managed to talk Mole into playing dress up?"

"Yuppers." Mackenzie laughed, the two had been sitting in the Mess Hall talking to each other for the past two hours. Mackenzie telling him stories from when she was younger and growing up in Terminal City.

"How did you manage that?"

"Well, I took his cigars and wouldn't give them back until he played with me. I was only eight years old, and I thought it would be funny."

"I'm surprised he didn't try to kill you."

"Why would he do that? I was his favorite person in Terminal City. Most of the time he couldn't say no to me."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"What about Josh?"

"Josh had a hard time saying no to anybody. You should know that. Josh spoiled all the kids in Terminal City, me and Benji more though. Which reminds me where is Josh? I haven't seen him around."

"Josh is with Rita and two X5's going to art museums across Washington selling some of his art, he's due back in a week."

"That's right. I totally forgot about that. I thought he started all that later in life, like after I was born. Didn't realize he started so soon." Mackenzie looked around. "You know you guys change the name of this place. After awhile you guys started calling it Monty Cora, and opened it to everyone else. The ordinaries paid for their food while we got free food. It actually became quite a popular restaurant in Seattle, made Terminal City quite a bit of money."

"So who's idea was that?"

"Yours and Moles."

"Kenzie I've been looking around all over for you." Mackenzie heard Benjamin say from behind her.

"What do you want?" she questioned, not turning around.

"I wanted to talk."

"Then talk." Mackenzie replied, still not turning around.

"Fine. I'm sorry. It wasn't right for me to bring it all up last night."

"Like hell it wasn't. You had no right to bring it up." It was then Mackenzie turned to look at Benjamin. "You promised me you'd never bring it up again. You promised you'd let me keep that all in the past."

"I know Mackenzie, and I'm sorry. It just came out."

"How could it just come out? Something like that doesn't just come out. Was it because you were angry that I kept that picture? Or was it because you want to talk about it?"

"I wasn't angry Mackenzie, surprised, but not angry about the picture. Maybe a part of me does want to talk about it all, but only if you want to."

"Well I don't."

"Then you don't have to."

"What do you really want?"

"I want you to forgive me."

Mackenzie was quiet for a few seconds, as though she was trying to figure out what to say. Alec looked from Mackenzie to Benjamin, "I think I'm gonna go," he said standing up. "Stay out of trouble Mackenzie."

"Will do. I'll tell you some more funny stories later."

"Ok. I'll be looking forward to that." With that Alec walked away, and Benjamin took over his spot.

"You forgive me?" Benjamin questioned. Mackenzie looked at him, almost getting lost in his chocolate brown eyes.

"On one condition." Mackenzie stated with a sigh.

"What's that one condition?"

'You kiss me.' Mackenzie's inner voice spoke out. "If you want to talk about something from the past, don't start the conversation around other people. Ok?"

"No problem."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"And if you break this promise..."

"You can torture me for the rest of our lives."

"Sounds good." Mackenzie smiled.

"So you forgive me?"

"Yes, I forgive you. Where did you end up staying last night?"

"My place."

"Your place?"

"Yes my place."

"Oh! That place. I thought you got your own apartment or something. But, I'm gonna go head to 'my place'. You gonna come? Or are you gonna be a loner and stay here?"

"Hmm...I think I'll tag along, 'cause I have nothing better to do."

"Sounds good." Mackenzie said, getting up and heading out of the mess hall, Benjamin right behind her.

The two of them walked silently to the apartment, Mackenzie lost in thought, and Benjamin trying to figure out what to say. When they got to the apartment Mackenzie said, "This place could really use music," before collapsing on the couch.

"I know what you mean." Benjamin sighed sitting down beside her.

"Remember the club Dalton and Gem set up?" Mackenzie questioned, lying down her legs practically over one leg of the couch, and her head on Benjamin's lap.

"Yea. Great times. You comfortable?"

"I'm very comfortable." Mackenzie smiled. "I just got an idea."

"What's your idea?" Benjamin questioned, not sure if he should of asked.

"Well why don't we start the club sooner, and have a little party. Cause in about a week we'll be hopefully getting rid of a major threat to our parents, and we'll be leaving. I think we deserve some fun."

"Kenzie do you realize how much work that would be? We'd have to find a stereo, really good speakers, and we'd have to find space somewhere."

"Fine, we won't start a club, but how about a party?"

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"Talk to Mole. I'm sure he'd be willing to help set it all up. It could be a break for everyone."

"You don't have as much control over Mole now, as you do in the future." Benjamin stated looking down at Mackenzie.

"So? Point is? If he doesn't help then I'm sure my dad will." Mackenzie smiled.

"That's because your dad will do anything for you. Even though technically you aren't suppose to be alive...yet."

"You're just jealous."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not. Wait... Hey! How did you manage to trick me like that?"

"I don't know. I guess this proves that I am smarter then you are."

"You wish Benji."

"No Kenzie. I know."

Mackenzie glared at Benjamin. "I'd get up and storm off in anger but I'm too lazy and comfortable at the moment. So this will have to do." With that said Mackenzie stuck her tongue out him, and hit him in the stomach.

"Like that did any damage."

"I could hit you harder if you want me to."

"No, that's ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Very."

"I'm bored." Mackenzie complained.

"Well what do you want to do?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"Uh... I don't know."

"Well... jeez... aren't you helpful."

"Hey I don't see you coming up with anything."

Mackenzie bit down on her lower lip in thought, after a couple seconds she suggested, "We could go see if we can have a party in HQ. Oh, we could even have it at the Mess Hall."

"You're stuck on this whole party idea aren't you?"

"Well at home there was always some sort of party."

"True, but most of the time you didn't go to them."

"Yea, but that's 'cause I was always busy."

"Doing what?"

"Stuff."

"Like."

"Hello... half the time I was with you. Aside from the time I left Terminal City. Oh...and when I was going out with mini White."

"Uh huh." Was all Benjamin said in reply.

"So you gonna help me with this party idea?"

"Why not? I've got nothing better to do."

"Good. You talk to your mom and dad, see if they can help us at all. And I'll talk to my dad, see if he'll help."

"Ok. Sounds good. When do you want to do this?"

"How about... now."

"Ok, then get up."

"I don't want to."

"If you want to do this now you have to get up."

"Give me a couple minutes."

"You said you wanted to do it now. So we will do it now." Benjamin said standing up, Mackenzie rolling off the couch and onto the floor.

"Ow." She said sitting up. Adding in grumbles, "You're a very cruel person Benjamin."

"Look who's talking Mackenzie." Benjamin laughed leaving the apartment.

**Max and Logan's Apartment**

"So you and Mackenzie friends again?" Max questioned after Benjamin finished explaining his and Mackenzie's, well Mackenzie's, plan to have a party for the Terminal City inhabitants, and friends.

"Would she want me to help her throw a party if we weren't friends again?" Benjamin questioned in response.

"You never know." Max replied, with a small smile on her face.

Benjamin shook his head, wondering what his life would of been like if his mom had been around. "So you gonna help?"

"Why not. Terminal City could use some excitement, its been a little hectic around here. So when you guys planning on having this party?"

"I'm not really sure. But I'm guessing Mackenzie would be hoping it would be tonight, or tomorrow night."

"Ok. I'll see what I can do."

**Alec's Office**

"So you want to have a party?" Alec questioned his future daughter.

"Exactly." Mackenzie smiled.

"Tonight?"

"Preferably."

"How about tomorrow night."

"If I have to wait till then, then fine."

"That sounds more reasonable, considering the day's practically over, and we'd only have an hour or so to get the party together. But where were you planning on having this party?"

"Either here at HQ or at the Mess Hall."

"Mess Hall's bigger."

"It is."

"So how about there?"

"Sounds good."

"Ok."

"I got a question for you. Do you life at HQ or something? 'Cause every time I talk to you its either here or my apartment. I'm beginning to wonder if the reason you left Terminal City was because you were tired of living in your office." Mackenzie mused.

"For your information I do have an apartment, other side of Terminal City."

"Wow, amazing. Wait... how can you say the other side of Terminal City? Terminal City isn't that big."

"Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Why are you?"

Alec and Mackenzie both looked at each other, and after a couple seconds Mackenzie burst out laughing.

**Mackenzie's 'Apartment'**

"Party's on." Mackenzie gleefully said popping her head out of her room as Benjamin walked into the apartment. "Your mom gonna help out?"

"Yea. She says Terminal City could use a party."

"Awesome." Mackenzie smiled disappearing into her room.

"You know I don't get you sometimes." Benjamin said as he got comfortable on the couch.

"And why's that?" questioned from her room.

"Because one second your mad then your excited and perfectly fine. One minute you don't want to know something and the next you want to."

"Can't help it. Mixed emotions I guess. Being here some times is just a little nerve-racking." Benjamin heard Mackenzie sigh, and watched as her form filled the bedroom door. She was wearing a pair of denim looking pajama pants, and a blue tank top. "I'm out for the night, didn't sleep much last night."

"Ok. I might go wonder around Terminal City for a bit."

"Kay. Night Benji."

"Night Kenzie." Benjamin replied as Mackenzie walked back into her room.

Benjamin looked at the roof. 'How am I gonna tell her?' Benjamin asked himself. 'How am I gonna tell her I feel about her? How am I gonna tell her the day we saved my dad I thought I lost her forever? Why does life have to be so complicated?' Sighing Benjamin got off the couch and left the apartment, to wonder around Terminal City.

* * *

AN: Hey! Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I had to kind of rush the ending because I have a lot of plans for the next chapter, and I thought you guys deserved a longer chapter considering it took me so long to get it posted. So, anyway, the reasons why this took so long to get posted were, my computer had to get cleaned again... this time I didn't get it back for awhile and we couldn't get it hooked up to the internet for some reason, I had a small case of writers block...but that's gone now, and school has been kind of crazy... I've been getting tons of homework. Please leave a review, and any ideas you may have, 'cause I can try to put them in. Next chapter party time, I'm trying to think of a way to make it really interesting. 

Katherine: So Mackenzie and Alec had that little talk you thought they should have. Did you like it? I don't know why the ones that are involved are the last one to know these things. I guess that's just how it works out. lol. So who do you think should be the first to speak of their feelings? Benjamin? Or Mackenzie? lol.

Guest type person: Just a couple more chapter till you find out who Mackenzie's mom. At least I think a couple more chapters. Now why do I have a feeling I said that before? lol.

Moonlight: I hope this cleared everything up for you. I hope you like this chapter as much as you did the last one.


	12. Party Time 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dark Angel characters. They belong to James Cameron, Charles Eglee, and Fox. But Benjamin, Mackenzie, and any other characters you are not familiar with are mine. Don't own the songs either.

AN: Well, here's chapter twelve. Hope you like it.

The day had been quite hectic for Mackenzie and Benjamin. They had been the ones who had to do the setting up for the dance at the Mess Hall, because after all it had been their idea, or at least Mackenzie's. It had taken them a little over two hours to set up, only because they had mostly been fooling around.

Max, Alec, and Logan, with the help of a few other Terminal City residents, had managed to get a hold of an amazing stereo system, music, and a few other things essential for a party. Benjamin and Mackenzie were now sitting on the couch in Mackenzie's apartment talking.

"We have an hour to kill." Mackenzie sighed.

"Well you should go get ready. You're going to take an hour." Benjamin replied.

"I am not."

"You are to."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No. I'm. Not."

"Yes. You. Are."

"You wanna bet?" Mackenzie glared at him, standing up.

"Sure. I bet you five bucks that it's going to take you an hour to get ready."

"And I bet you a dance that it's not." Mackenzie mumbled walking to her room and closing the door behind her. She walked over to her bag and went through the stuff she had with her, trying to decide what to wear.

Benjamin sat around and pondered on whether or not he should change or just wear what he was wearing. After a couple minutes he decided he would just wear what he was already wearing, only because it was easier.

"Times almost up Mackenzie." Benjamin smiled twenty-five minutes later, as he lay on the couch, staring at the ceiling.

"I have a thirty-five minutes Benji." Mackenzie replied walking out of the room, and into the bathroom closing the door, trying to decide what to do with her hair, whether to put it up or leave it down. After a couple seconds she decided to leave it down.

"Tick Tock Mackenzie." She heard Benjamin say from outside the door.

"You know what?" Mackenzie questioned looking at her appearance one last time in the mirror.

"What?"

"I'm done." Mackenzie said opening the bathroom door.

"That's amazing, you have thirty minutes left to spare. Guess this means I have to dance with you."

"Aw Benji you make it sound like a bad thing. That hurts deeply." Mackenzie replied, placing a hand over her heart. After a couple seconds she asked, "So how do I look?"

"Tank top. Jeans. Hair down. You look like you usually do." Benjamin replied. "Can't believe it took you thirty minutes to do that."

"Well at least it's better then what you're wearing." Mackenzie said pushing Benjamin's feet of the couch and sitting down.

"And what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Benjamin questioned, pulling his feet back onto the couch and over top of Mackenzie's legs.

"Well you wore it yesterday."

"So?"

"You're starting to smell."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. Now go have a shower."

"I don't want to."

"Go. You have thirty minutes."

"And if I don't?"

"If you don't I won't talk to you again and I'll tell your mom and dad an embarrassing story about you from when we were younger."

Benjamin groaned. "Fine I'll go have a stupid shower."

"And change your clothes."

"And I'll change my clothes."

As he got up, picked up his bag, and walked towards the bathroom Mackenzie said, "If your not done in thirty minutes I'm leaving without you."

"That's not fair. I gave you an hour."

"Yea well its not my fault you waited till I was done to get ready. Plus it only took me thirty minutes. So I highly doubt you need more then thirty minutes."

"Yea well its not my fault you want me to change. And it would of been nice to be given the same amount of time."

"Suck it up buttercup." Mackenzie smiled. "Now hurry up you only have twenty-nine minutes left."

Benjamin shook his head and went into the bathroom. Mackenzie sighed as she waited for Benjamin to finish his shower so that they could go.

"Five, Four, Three, Two..."

"One." Benjamin finished coming out of the bathroom about twenty-nine minutes later. "There you happy?"

"Very. You actually look clean." Mackenzie sniffed the air. "And...and you don't smell. It's a bloody miracle." Mackenzie laughed getting up, only to get pushed back down by Benjamin. "Why did you do that?" Mackenzie questioned looking up at Benjamin.

"Because your mean." Benjamin replied.

"Hey, you pushed me."

"After you made a comment about me smelling."

"I said you didn't smell."

"It's the way you said it." Benjamin pouted.

"Did I hurt the poor baby's feelings?" Mackenzie joked. "Come on lets go." She said putting on her shoes and coat.

"Not until you say you're sorry." Benjamin said.

"I didn't do anything."

"Yes you did."

"Fine. Sorry. Now lets go." Mackenzie said getting up and putting her shoes on.

"A little anxious?" Benjamin questioned doing the same.

"No I'm just bored."

"You're always bored."

"No I'm not." Mackenzie said, leaving the apartment. Benjamin followed her out of the building and to the Mess Hall, where they could see people already heading inside. "This shall be fun"

"Yea. Wonder if anything exciting's going to happen." Benjamin agreed, following Mackenzie through the crowd and into the Mess Hall.

"You never know. This is Terminal City we're talking about. If anything there will be a fight." Mackenzie mused, as she continued to walk.

They were both amazed at how many people actually came to the party, and they both knew that this party was going to be a blast. The younger Terminal City inhabitants were running around, fooling around, while the older ones were dancing, and talking with each other about random things, the sight made Mackenzie smile.

Mackenzie looked at Benjamin, "So you gonna dance with me now? Or later?"

"Later." Benjamin replied.

"Fine. I'm gonna go have some fun. You gonna come with me?"

"I think I'm just going to stay here and listen to the music."

"Suit yourself." Mackenzie replied wandering into the middle of the group out on the dance floor.

Benjamin sat down on one of the chairs that lined the wall, and watched Mackenzie dance. After a few songs he heard a familiar voice ask, "Why aren't you out there dancing?"

"I don't know. Why aren't you Alec?" Benjamin questioned as Alec sat down beside him.

"Don't really feel like it I guess." Benjamin nodded as he watched Mackenzie dance.

"You like her don't you." Alec simply stated

"No I don't. We're just good friends. We grew up together."

"For some reason, I remember hearing her say the exact same thing." Alec mused. "I know you like her. Just let me say this," Alec looked around to make sure no one would hear him, as he whispered, as quietly as he could, in Benjamin's ear, "If you hurt my future daughter in any way. You're going to have me to deal with. Understand?"

"Yup." Benjamin replied. "I think I'm...uh...going to go see if she wants that dance I owe her." Benjamin quickly said standing up and walking through the crowd towards Mackenzie, causing Alec to laugh.

"So the plan working?" Alec heard Max question. He looked to his left to see her walking up to him.

"I think so. Think I might of scared him though." Alec replied with a smile. "So where's little Benjamin and Logan?"

"Coming in a bit." Max replied sitting down in the chair Benjamin had been sitting in.

"What happens if they catch on to what we're doing?" Alec questioned, watching his future daughter dance with Benjamin.

"I highly doubt they will."

"And why is that?" Alec asked, turning to look at Max.

"They are both wrapped up pondering the different ways everything could go with the supply run next week, and they are both trying to figure out how to tell each other their true feelings. That is where we come along. We are going to help them out a bit." Max smiled.

"I don't think that's going to work Max."

"And why not?"

"Mackenzie's stubborn."

"Benjamin was telling me that earlier today, and I don't think her stubbornness has anything to do with this."

"Well, she won't tell him her feelings first."

"That's why I'm relying on Benjamin to tell her his feelings first."

"You sure he will?"

"I'm positive."

"Only fools are positive Max." Alec laughed, earning himself a smack upside the head.

* * *

Mackenzie watched as Benjamin made his way over to her."Mackenzie wanna dance?" Benjamin questioned when he got to her. A smile came to her lips as the song started.

_Ah, dirrty (dirrty)_

"Are you implying something?" Mackenzie asked in response.

"What?" Benjamin asked confused.

_Filthy (filthy)_

"The song." Mackenzie replied.

_Nasty (Christina), you nasty (yeah)_

"What! No! I'm not implying anything." Benjamin quickly said, "I just thought you might want that dance I owe you."

_Too dirrty to clean my act up_

"Then lets dance." Mackenzie replied with a small laugh.

_If you ain't dirrty  
__You ain't here to party (woo!)_

Mackenzie pulled Benjamin close as the music took over. The two moved as one, the music directing their movement, telling them what to do. All that ran through Mackenzie's head was the better times in Terminal City.

_Ladies (move)  
__Gentlemen (move)  
__Somebody ring the alarm  
__A fire on the roof  
__Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)  
__Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)  
__Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows)  
__Oh, I'm overdue  
__Give me some room  
__I'm coming through  
__Paid my dues  
__In the mood  
__Me and the girls gonna shake the room_ _DJ's spinning (show your hands)  
__Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)  
__I need that, uh, to get me off  
__Sweat until my clothes come off  
__It's explosive, speakers are pumping (oh)  
__Still jumping, six in the morning  
__Table dancing, glasses are mashing (oh)  
__No question, time for some action  
__Temperature's up (can you feel it)  
__About to erupt  
__Gonna get my girls  
__Get your boys  
__Gonna make some noise  
__Wanna get rowdy  
__Gonna get a little unruly  
__Get it fired up in a hurry  
__Wanna get dirrty  
__It's about time that I came to start the party  
__Sweat dripping over my body  
__Dancing getting just a little naughty  
__Wanna get dirrty  
__It's about time for my arrival  
__Ah, heat is up  
__So ladies, fellas  
__Drop your cups  
__Bodies packed  
__Front to back  
__Now move your ass  
__I like that  
__Tight hip huggers (low for sure)  
__Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)  
__I need that, uh, to get me off  
__Sweat until my clothes come off  
__Let's get open, cause a commotion (ooh oh)  
__We're still going, eight in the morning  
__There's no stopping, we keep it popping (oh)  
__Hot rocking, everyone's talking  
__Give all you got (give it to me)  
__Just hit the spot  
__Gonna get my girls  
__Get your boys  
__Gonna make some noise  
__Rowdy  
__Gonna get a little unruly  
__Get it fired up in a hurry  
__Wanna get dirrty  
__It's about time that I came to start the party  
__Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
__Dancing getting just a little naughty  
__Wanna get dirrty (oh, oh)  
__It's about time for my arrival  
__Here it comes, it's the one  
__You've been waiting on  
__Get up, get it up  
__Yup, that's what's up  
__Giving just what you want  
__To the maximum  
__Uh oh, here we go (here we go)  
__What to do when the music  
__Starts to drop  
__That's when we take it  
__To the parking lot  
__And I bet you somebody's  
__Gonna call the cops  
__Uh oh's, here we go's (here we go)  
__Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah...  
__Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)  
__Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)  
__Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)  
__Wanna get dirrty  
__It's about time that I came to start the party (party)  
__Sweat dripping over my body (body)  
__Dancing getting just a little naughty  
__Wanna get dirrty  
__It's about time for my arrival  
__Rowdy  
__Gonna get a little unruly  
__(Ooh oh)  
__Get it fired up in a hurry  
__(Ooh oh)  
__Wanna get dirrty  
__It's about time that I came to start the party  
__Ooh sweat dripping over my body  
__Dancing getting just a little naughty  
__Wanna get dirrty  
__It's about time for my arrival  
__Rowdy  
__(Let's get dirrty)  
__Gonna get a little unruly  
__(I wanna get dirrty)  
__Get it fired up in a hurry  
__(Let's get dirrty)  
__Wanna get dirrty  
__It's about time that I came to start the party  
__(Ooh yeah)  
__Sweat dripping over my body  
__(Let's get dirrty)  
__Dance and getting just a little naughty  
__(Wanna get dirrty)  
__Wanna get dirrty  
__(Ooh yeah)  
__It's about time for my arrival  
__Uh, what_

"Thanks for the dance." Mackenzie smiled stepping away from Benjamin.

"No problem it was fun." Benjamin replied. "Reminded me of the good times we had before coming here."

"I know what you mean. So how about another dance?"

"Another dance?"

"Yea. You know what that means right?"

"Yes I do." Benjamin replied. "And if you're mean to me I won't dance with you again."

"I'm sorry. I wont' do it again. So another dance?" Mackenzie questioned again.

"I think I could do another dance." Both Mackenzie and Benjamin smiled again.

* * *

"Didn't know you transgenics were such good dancers." Max and Alec heard a very familiar voice say from the side.

"OC!" Max jumped up from her chair to giver her friend a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"OC called you Boo, and Logan said there was a party. You know how OC can't resist a party." Original Cindy looked over at Alec, "You aint' gonna give OC a hug?"

"Thought I'd let you and Max to catch up before I jumped in and said hi." Alec smiled standing up and giving Original Cindy a hug. "It's been a long time OC."

"It's only been a couple months."

"Well it feels like it's been awhile. Sketchy come with you?"

"Yes. After OC heard about the party she thought she'd pick the fool up at Crash and bring him to say hi. Think he's trying to get an interview out of Mole again."

"That's where you're wrong. I was trying to get an interview from Josh, again. He said maybe after the party." Sketchy said.

"Hey Sketchy." Max smiled giving him a hug.

"How have you been Sketch?" Alec questioned.

"Pretty good."

"Up for a game of pool?"

"No." Sketchy replied. "Wait... you have pool tables here?"

"No, just thought I'd ask. We're hoping to get a couple soon though." Alec sighed.

"So what has OC missed?" Original Cindy questioned as the four of them sat down.

"A lot." Logan replied for them as he walked up, little Benjamin in his arms. "Someone wants to say hi."

The five sat there, catching up, little Benjamin watching and listening to them intently, every once in awhile wondering off a little ways to investigate what was going on around him.

* * *

AN: So this chapter was originally much longer... it was so long I decided to cut it in half. So once I get a review or two I'll post the next chapter... Isn't bribery great? Oh and the song used in this chapter was Dirrty by Christina Aguilera.

suenooneus: I'm glad you're enjoying it. Makes me happy to know people like it. Hope you liked this chapter.

Katherine: I think Mackenzie is too proud, and stubborn to admit her feelings first. So Benjamin will have to do it. Now the question is will he do it soon? Or will he choose the worst time to tell her?


	13. Party Time 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dark Angel characters. They belong to James Cameron, Charles Eglee, and Fox. But Benjamin, Mackenzie, and any other characters you are not familiar with are mine. Don't own the songs either.

AN: He's chapter thirteen. Second half of the party hope you enjoy.

"Is it just me or is this party dying down?" Mackenzie questioned, as another song ended.

"It's not just you." Benjamin responded, looking around.

"We have to do something to get it going again. It is only nine o'clock."

"Well what do you suggest we do?" Benjamin questioned.

"Randomly start pulling people up, and start dancing."

Benjamin looked at Mackenzie and sighed, "That could work. Who do you suggest we start with?"

"The reason we're here. I'm gonna go request a song, I'll be right back." Mackenzie said before walking off in the direction of the stereo. When Benjamin heard the song Mackenzie had suggested all he could was shake his head.

_If you're sitting down  
__Time to get up  
__Sippin' on something  
__Drink it up, Hit the floor  
__And rock your body  
__Wil'out cuz its a party HEY!_

"So lets go get people on the dance floor." Mackenzie said as she walked past Benjamin and in the direction of Max, Logan, Alec, OC, and little Benjamin.

_If you're sitting down  
__Time to get up  
__Sippin' on something  
__Drink it up, Hit the floor  
__And rock your body  
__Wil'out cuz its a party HEY!_

Mackenzie looked at the group. "How come none of you are dancing?" The response she got was a bunch of shrugs. Shaking her head Mackenzie looked at the males in the group and said, "You guys should be gentlemen and ask the ladies to dance."

_I saw you for the first time  
__When you were walking on to the block  
__You had a fine throw-back, timberlands to match  
__And now I don't see you no-more  
__And I'm tryin to find out where you at  
__Cuz you would look so much better next to me  
__OHH-wait you sexy baby come back this way_

Alec looked at Mackenzie, "Would you like to dance Mackenzie?"

"Sure." Mackenzie smiled, as Benjamin walked over.

_If you're sitting down  
__Time to get up  
__Sippin' on something  
__Drink it up, Hit the floor  
__And rock your body  
__Wil'out cuz its a party HEY!_

Benjamin looked at him mom, "Max would you like to dance?"

"Sure. If Logan doesn't mind." Max laughed.

"Go ahead." Logan smiled as he watched, Max, Benjamin, Alec, and Mackenzie walked off to dance.

_If you're sitting down  
__Time to get up  
__Sippin' on something  
__Drink it up, Hit the floor  
__And rock your body  
__Wil'out cuz its a party HEY!_

Logan turned to Sketchy and Original Cindy. "Sketchy would you mind watching Benjamin for a couple minutes?"

"No problem."

"Thanks. OC would you like to dance?" Logan questioned.

"Sure, but are you sure you want to leave this fool with your son?"

"Benjamin will be fine. He'll keep a good eye on Sketchy." Logan laughed, leading Original Cindy to the dance floor.

_And now I know I'm looking good and no need to frontin'  
__All eyes on me  
__I must be working somethin'  
__'Bout to hit the floor so tell me who want it  
__You looking at me so won't you come & get it?  
__Playa's what's crackin  
__I'm asking who's dancin' with me tonight?  
__UHH DJ don't stop playin my song!_

Sketchy looked down at little Benjamin, "Want to go dance buddy?"

"Kay," little Benjamin laughed.

_If you're sitting down  
__Time to get up  
__Sippin' on something  
__Drink it up, Hit the floor  
__And rock your body  
__Wil'out cuz its a party HEY!  
__If you're sitting down  
__Time to get up  
__Sippin' on something  
__Drink it up, Hit the floor  
__And rock your body  
__Wil'out cuz its a party HEY!  
__I'm hot but I don't get sweat on my hair  
__It's still gettin atcha  
__Girls roll with me, but I can't find 'em  
__Gimme a second & let me locate 'em  
__Tell me watcha doin after we close  
__We're going where everyone goes  
__On the west is hot spot, and the east is the copshop, south the waffle house  
__Baby come dance with me!  
__If you're sitting down  
__Time to get up  
__Sippin' on something  
__Drink it up, Hit the floor  
__And rock your body  
__Wil'out cuz its a party HEY!  
__If you're sitting down  
__Time to get up  
__Sippin' on something  
__Drink it up, Hit the floor  
__And rock your body  
__Wil'out cuz its a party HEY!  
__Ooooooo whooo step step step step  
__Ooooooo whooo rock rock rock rock  
__Ooooooo whooo bounce bounce bounce bounce  
__Hit the floor and rock your body  
__Wil'out cuz it's a party HEY!  
__If you're sitting down  
__Time to get up  
__Sippin' on something  
__Drink it up, Hit the floor  
__And rock your body  
__Wil'out cuz its a party HEY!  
__If you're sitting down  
__Time to get up  
__Sippin' on something  
__Drink it up, Hit the floor  
__And rock your body  
__Wil'out cuz its a party HEY!_

"Thank's for the dance." Mackenzie smiled. "I think I'm gonna go find Benjamin and get another dance from him."

"Stay out of trouble." Alec told his daughter.

"Will do. You go find someone else to dance with." Mackenzie laughed walking off. She walked over to where she saw Benjamin and Max. "Mind if I steal him away from you?" Mackenzie asked Max.

"Not at all. Have fun." Max smiled walking away.

"Another dance Benjamin?" Mackenzie questioned.

"Why not." Mackenzie smiled as a slow song she had heard once before, and fell in love with, started to play.

_People ask if I'm in love with you  
__Because I'm sitting here with your picture  
__And smiling to myself  
__I'm kinda lost in my own thoughts of you  
__My heart speaks before my mind thinks through  
__And I blush as I say yes_

"Mackenzie."

"Yea?" Mackenzie questioned, resting her head on Benjamin's shoulder.

"Where do I stand in your world?"

Mackenzie lifted her head, and looked at Benjamin, "Why?"

"Just wondering."

_What a feeling of vulnerability coming over me  
__And I'm feeling weak and I can't speak  
__Never thought I'd give in so willingly to a human being  
__With abilities to set me free  
__Free, make me be me  
__Makes me want to say_

"Well..." Mackenzie trailed off. "You're an idiot. I'm a goddess. Any questions?"

"I have one question for you."

"And what's that?"

"When are you going to get out of that delusional world of yours?"

"I do not live in a delusional world."

_Your lips, your love, your smile, your kiss  
__I must admit it's a part of me  
__You please me, complete me, believe me  
__Like a melody  
__Your soul, your flow, your youth, your truth is simply proof  
__We were meant to be  
__But the best quality thats hookin' me  
__Is that you're loving me for me  
__Is that you're loving me for me_

"Sure you don't."

"Why would you think I lived in a delusional world?"

"Just a second ago you said you were a goddess."

Mackenzie hit Benjamin's arm. "That's cruel. Very, very cruel. Now say sorry before I storm off and ask someone else to dance."

"Sorry?"

"That's better." Mackenzie laughed.

_People ask why I'm in love with you  
__Well, let me start by saying  
__You got my heart by just being who you are  
__And what we got is between me and you  
__It doesn't matter about the money I make  
__Or what I do, or that I'm a, huh, a star_

"So, where do I stand in your world?"

Benjamin pondered the question. "You're an idiot. I'm a god."

Mackenzie raised an eyebrow. "You sure 'bout that? 'Cause it appears to me, you're the one who's in a delusional world."

"What if I said I was an idiot, and you were a goddess?" Benjamin questioned.

"I'd say amazing we agreed on something. And I'll dance with you for another song."

Mackenzie laid her head back down on Benjamin's shoulder as they danced wordlessly to the rest of the song, both lost in their own thoughts.

_Unconditionally you're there for me  
__Undeniably you inspire me, spiritually, so sweet  
__This is meaningful, is incredible, pleasurable, unforgettable  
__The way I feel, so sweet  
__Makes me want to say  
__Your lips, your love, your smile, your kiss  
__I must admit it's a part of me  
__You please me, complete me, believe me  
__Like a melody  
__Your soul, your flow, your youth, your truth is simply proof  
__We were meant to be  
__But the best quality thats hookin' me  
__Is that you're loving me for me  
__Is that you're loving me for me  
__Its so amazing how something so sweet  
__Has come and rearranged my life  
__I've been kissed by destiny  
__Oh, heaven came and saved me  
__An angel was placed at my feet  
__This isn't ordinary, he's loving me for me_

Mackenzie lifted her head and looked at Benjamin, her hazel eyes connecting with his chocolate brown ones. She became lost in his eyes, full of hope and promise.

Benjamin smiled down at her. 'She's beautiful. But how am I going to tell her how I feel about her?' he mused to himself. After a second he leaned down and kissed her, on the cheek.

_Stripped of all make up, no need for fancy clothes  
__No cover ups, push ups  
__With him, I dont have to put on a show  
__He loves every freckle, every curve, every inch of my skin  
__Fulfilling me entirely, taking all of me in  
__He's real,he's honest, he's loving me for me  
__Yeah_

'You missed.' Mackenzie wanted to say out loud, but instead she said, "What was that for?"

"Uh... thank you for the dances." Benjamin replied.

"Well in that case," Mackenzie kissed Benjamin on the cheek. "You're welcome and thank you right back."

"Mackenzie.. I..." Benjamin started but was interrupted.

"Mackenzie right?" A male voice asked from the side.

Mackenzie and Benjamin both turned to face the owner of the voice. Mackenzie smiled, "Yes it's Mackenzie. How are you Dalton?"

"I'm good. I was wondering if you'd like to dance."

Mackenzie bit her lower lip and looked at Benjamin, "Would you mind if I danced with Dalton?" Benjamin sighed and shook his head. "Kay. We'll talk later."

"Ok." Benjamin replied as Mackenzie turned to Dalton, and started dancing with him. Benjamin turned in the other direction and walked over to one of the empty seats. Benjamin watched those around him, and Benjamin couldn't help but smile. Everyone looked like they were having a good time. Even his younger version looked like he was having a blast.

After a few songs he saw Mackenzie heading his way. "So you wanna get out of here?"

"I don't know." Benjamin replied, as she sat beside him. "You don't want to dance anymore?"

"I'm beet. Think I want to go back to the apartment and just sit and be lazy."

"Sounds good to me."

"Kay lets go then. Gonna go say bye to everyone. You gonna come with me?"

"Yea."

Benjamin and Mackenzie stood up and made their way through the crowd to Max and the rest of the group. "You two having fun?" Logan questioned as they made their way to them.

"Yea." Mackenzie smiled. "Aren't you glad I came up with the idea?"

"Very." Max laughed.

"But we're out for the night." Mackenzie told them. "I'm getting tired, I've been dancing since I got here. See you guys in the morning." They all exchanged goodbyes and Mackenzie and Benjamin were off. "It's nice out." Mackenzie mused as they walked down the streets of Terminal City.

"Yea it is." Benjamin replied looking up at the sky as he walked.

"You know Benji, if you continue to watch the sky, and not what's in front of you, you're bound to walk into something."

"Says who?" Benjamin questioned still looking up at the sky.

"Me." Mackenzie replied turning to face him as she stepped in front of him. Causing Benjamin to collide into her. "Told you." She whispered, his face now a mere couple centimeters away from hers.

"Guess I should listen to you more often, huh?" Benjamin questioned looking down at Mackenzie, not moving.

"That's what I keep trying to tell you." Mackenzie replied smiling at Benjamin.

"Like I said I should listen to you more." Benjamin said leaning down, and within seconds the gap between Benjamin and Mackenzie's lips disappeared. Mackenzie wrapped her arms around Benjamin's neck and deepened the kiss that she had been waiting so long for.

* * *

AN: So there's Chapter Thirteen. Hoped you liked it. I don't know when I'll be posting next though... I'll be on a trip for Spring Break. Anyway, anything you'd like to see, do tell me.

suenooneus: I'm glad you like Benjamin and Mackenzie and think their unique, makes me happy to know my characters are liked.

Angel Of Darkenss231: Here you go I updated. lol

bekah: I'm glad you love it! Here's more.


	14. The Morning After

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dark Angel characters. They belong to James Cameron, Charles Eglee, and Fox. But Benjamin, Mackenzie, and any other characters you are not familiar with are mine.

AN: Here is Chapter Fourteen.. Only six chapters left... I think.

"_Like I said. I should listen to you more often." Benjamin said leaning down, and within seconds the gap between Benjamin' and Mackenzie's lips disappeared. Mackenzie wrapped her arms around Benjamin's neck and deepened the kiss that she had been waiting so long for._

Mackenzie was the one who broke the kiss, she looked at Benjamin, but before she could say anything Benjamin said, "You have no clue how long I've been waiting to do that."

"What this?" Mackenzie questioned, pulling Benjamin into another kiss.

When they parted Benjamin smiled and said, "Yes that."

"You have no clue how long I've been waiting for that." Mackenzie smiled.

"Well at least I know we're on the same page."

Mackenzie nodded. "This reminds me of one of those sappy romance movies, I use to force you to watch."

"I kinda does, doesn't it?"Benjamin laughed.

"Yea." Mackenzie smiled. That was when the clouds that had been forming over Seattle opened up. "Great...it's raining." Mackenzie mumbled.

"When we were kids you used to love the rain." Benjamin mused, as Mackenzie pulled him into the apartment building her apartment was in.

"Key word there Benjamin is used to, " She replied curling up on the couch, when they got inside the apartment.

"Kenzie that was two words." Benjamin said as he sat beside her.

"Whatever." Mackenzie mumbled, resting her head on Benjamin's shoulder.

As Benjamin moved his legs onto the couch, Mackenzie lied down beside him with her back pushed against the back of the couch.

"This little mission of ours is going to be over soon." Benjamin mused.

"Yea. And hopefully we can make our future better."

"I'm sure we will."

"I hope you're right. 'Cause you're not always right."

"You're the one who's not always right."

"Are you sure about that Benji?"

"I'm very sure about that."

"You don't sound that sure." Mackenzie yawned.

"And you sound tired. Why don't you go get some sleep?"

"I'm not tired." Mackenzie replied yawning again.

"Yes you are. Go get some sleep."

"I don't want to get up. I'm comfortable."

"Fine." After a few minutes of silence Benjamin said, "Mackenzie."

"Mmm?" Was Mackenzie's reply.

"Where do I stand in your life now?"

"You're stuck on that question aren't you?" Mackenzie question, once again yawning.

"Just curious."

"Hmm... Where do you want to be in my life?"

"The point where we are together."

"Sounds really good to me." Mackenzie whispered, as she drifted off to sleep, curling up closer to Benjamin for warmth.

A smile came to Benjamin's face as he shifted slightly into a more comfortable position. He moved Mackenzie at the same time so that the two of them were lying some what comfortably. Benjamin then pulled the blanket draped over the back of the couch, over top of them, and soon he too was asleep.

A few hours later Mackenzie woke up trying to figure out where she was. Her back was pushed up against the back of the couch, her pillow was moving, and she felt an arm around her. Opening her eyes and lifting her heard slightly she saw Benjamin's face, that was when the nights events came back to her, and she couldn't help but smile.

Benjamin looked so peaceful and innocent when he was sleeping. Mackenzie put her head back down, closed her eyes, and listened to Benjamin's breathing, soon falling asleep again.

It was Benjamin who woke up an hour later. For the next hour he just laid there and watched Mackenzie sleep. When she began to stir he whispered, "Morning Sleeping Beauty."

"Sleeping Beauty?" Mackenzie questioned, her eyes still closed. "Since when have you called me Sleeping Beauty?"

"I thought it suited the moment." Benjamin laughed.

"What time is it?" Mackenzie questioned opening her eyes.

"I have no clue, to tell you the truth." Benjamin replied.

"Ok..." Mackenzie trailed off. "Wonder how the rest of the party went."

"Probably went real good. Everyone looked like they were having fun when we left. Wouldn't be surprised if it went all night."

"Knowing the people here, most likely."

Before either of them could say anything else there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Mackenzie said, not moving.

The door opened and Alec walked into the apartment. "Now isn't this a cute sight," he mused.

Mackenzie and Benjamin both sat up. "What can we do for you?" Benjamin questioned.

"Come to tell the two of you that our supplier called and asked if we could make the pick up sooner."

"How much sooner are we talking about here?" Mackenzie questioned looking up at Alec.

"Pick up's in two days." Alec responded.

"Oh lovely." Mackenzie sighted, "At least I won't have to worry about it much longer."

"Did he say why he wanted to make it sooner?" Was Benjamin's next question for Alec.

"He said it would be easier for him. Doesn't make much sense to me. But whatever moves his furniture."

Mackenzie nodded, "So how did the party go after we left?"

"Pretty good. Max and Logan took 'little' Benjamin home, awhile after you guys left, OC and Sketchy went with them. Around three the party was slowly dying down. Place was empty around five. What did the two of you end up doing after you left?" Alec asked looking from Mackenzie to Benjamin and back again.

"Came back here and ended up falling asleep on the couch." Mackenzie replied.

"I see." Alec laughed. "Oh, before I forget, Max asked to me ask the two of you to head to the Mess Hall and help clean up."

"Do I have to?" Mackenzie whined.

"Yes you do. It was your idea to have the party after all." Alec replied.

"Fine." Mackenzie sighed. "We'll be there in a half hour."

"If you don't show up. I'll come looking for you, because there is no way I'm going to clean that place up by myself." Alec threatened.

"Why, no one else willing to help?" Benjamin laughed.

"Exactly." Alec said as he headed for the door. "See the two of you in a half hour."

When the door closed behind Alec, Mackenzie stood up and stretched, "I'm going to have a quick shower."

"You do that."

"You're going to have to have one after me." Mackenzie stated walking towards the bathroom.

"Why?"

"Because if you don't you'll start to smell." Mackenzie laughed walking into the bathroom, she loved bugging Benjamin.

She closed the door at the same time Benjamin threw a pillow at her. Mackenzie laughed at the thump she heard when the pillow hit the door, and Benjamin yell, "You're mean Mackenzie!"

"So I've been told." Mackenzie replied through the door.

Thirty minutes later Mackenzie and Benjamin were both showered, changed, and on their way to the Mess Hall. "Good the two of you made it." Alec smiled as they walked in.

"So what do you want us to do?" Mackenzie questioned glancing around.

"Anything to help get this place cleaned up, before Max shows up." Alec replied

"Ok." Mackenzie sighed, as Benjamin and herself went to work cleaning the Mess Hall.

A little over an hour later it was back to the way it had been before the party. "We did a pretty good job." Mackenzie mused looking around from where she sat.

"Yes we did." Benjamin agreed. "Even though I did most of the work."

"Yea right, Benji." Mackenzie replied.

"Looks good." Max said as she walked in. "Let me guess Alec sat around and watched you guys do the work?"

"No actually." Benjamin replied. "It was Mackenzie who sat around and watched Alec and myself do the work."

"Really?" Max questioned looking at Mackenzie.

"What can I say? I felt like being lazy. But I did clean up a bit." Mackenzie defended herself.

"Sure you did." Benjamin said with a grin on his face.

"Oh, shut up." Mackenzie mumbled hitting Benjamin in the arm. "You know I did."

"Uh huh." Benjamin laughed walking away.

"Where are you going?" Mackenzie called after him.

"For a walk." Benjamin threw over his shoulder in response.

"And you don't bother asking me to come with you?" Mackenzie questioned standing up.

Benjamin stopped at the door of the Mess Hall. "I'm sorry. Did you want to come for a walk with me?"

"I don't know." Mackenzie replied. "I could, but you took awhile to ask me."

"Mackenzie just come with me. You know you want to."

With a sigh Mackenzie said, "I'm coming. Later Max."

"Stay out of trouble." Max said in reply. Max couldn't help but laugh as the two disappeared out the door, their antics were childish at times, but then there were the times they seemed to know so much more then her. That was most likely because they came from the future, which Max found hard to believe at times.

"I know a secret." She heard Alec say from behind her.

"Oh? And what is that?" Max asked turning around to look at him, her arms crossed.

"They're together now."

"How would you know that Alec?"

"Caught them lying on the couch together this morning, they looked quite cozy. And they kept sneaking kisses while we were cleaning up, when they thought I wasn't looking."

"Really?"

"Yea."

"Guess we don't need to finish with our plans to get them together."

"Guess not."

"Can you tell Dan and Emma the place is clean and all theirs. I got to head home, and see how everyone is doing."

"Sure. By everyone do you mean Logan, OC, Sketchy, and 'little' Benjamin?"

"Yea." Max replied.

"Tell OC and Sketch I'll catch them later." With those final words Alec disappeared out the door Mackenzie and Benjamin had disappeared out of moments ago. Max glanced around one last time before, she too, left.

* * *

"I think my dad's caught onto us." Mackenzie said breaking the silence that had fallen over her and Benjamin. 

"Probably." Benjamin replied.

"Why are you so quiet all of the sudden?" Mackenzie questioned, Benjamin shrugged in response. "You're stressing over the supply run being early." Mackenzie mused, looking over at him.

"How do you know that?" Benjamin questioned.

"Whenever you're stressed or trying to figure out how to ask or say something you're quiet. Because of last night I don't think you're trying to figure out how to ask or say something. So putting two and two together I figure you're stressed out about the supply run being early. Which I totally understand." Mackenzie rambled

"You ramble." Benjamin simply stated.

"What?" Mackenzie questioned looking over at him.

"When you're stressed, anxious, or nervous, you either ramble or you're really quiet."

"Huh. I do don't I?"

"You tend to, yea."

The conversation soon went silent again, after a few minutes Mackenzie said, "We should go out and party in Seattle for the night."

"Why?"

"Because we can't do it tomorrow night, that's the night before the supply run, and we're both going to need our beauty sleep."

Benjamin laughed, "Aren't you partied out yet?"

"No." Mackenzie smiled.

"Where do you suggest we go party?" Benjamin questioned walking into Mackenzie's apartment building.

"How about Crash." Mackenzie suggest following Benjamin to her apartment.

"Why Crash?"

"I want to see what it was like before we started going there."

"Ok..." Benjamin trailed off, collapsing onto the couch.

Mackenzie sat on top of him and said, "So you coming with me? Or am I going alone?"

"What if I said I would go with you?" Benjamin questioned tracing circles on Mackenzie's back.

"I'd say we'd be having a hell of a good time."

"And if I said you would be going alone?"

Mackenzie turned a bit to look at Benjamin, and with a small smile she said, "I'd say I'll be finding myself a hottie at Crash to dance the night away with."

"I think I'll go with you," Benjamin said, as he stopped tracing circles on her back.

"I though that would be what you'd say." Mackenzie smiled, leaned over and gave Benjamin a kiss.

"You know me to well."

"I did grow up with you."

"True. So when do you want to go to Crash?"

"I dunno. A couple hours maybe."

"Sounds good." Benjamin sighed. "Wait..."

"What?"

"Are you going to make me take another shower?"

"No. You took one this morning, so I think you're good to go for the night."

"Ok. Good to know."

"But just to let you know, you'll be taking a shower in the morning." Mackenzie laughed.

* * *

"What are you doing? Benjamin questioned Mackenzie, as he walked out of the bathroom. 

"I'm writing a note." Mackenzie replied, when Benjamin sat down beside her.

"Why, if you don't mind me asking, are you doing that?"

"What if your parents, or my dad shows up here looking for us? Need to leave something behind to let them know where we are."

"Good point."

Mackenzie looked at Benjamin, "You changed your clothes."

"That I did."

"Why?"

"Thought you might like it if I was extra clean when we went to Crash."

"How thoughtful." Mackenzie laughed, "But cleanliness doesn't matter to me, Benji."

"But for the past week you've kept making me have showers, and change."

"That's because it has been way to amusing bugging you with it. Every time I've told you to take a shower you've complained and grumbled. It was just too amusing for me. Just remember cleanliness only becomes a problem when you don't shower or change for more than two days."

"Well, aren't you a nice person." Benjamin mumbled, ignoring Mackenzie's last comment.

"Of course I am." Mackenzie said standing up. "So lets get going."

"But I just got comfortable." Benjamin complained.

"Suck it up buttercup." Mackenzie replied.

"What if I said I don't want to 'suck it up'?"

"I'd say too bad for you, babe you're going to have to."

"Why does that sound familiar to me?"

"I think I've said it to you before." Mackenzie said, taking a hold of Benjamin's hands to try and get him up. "Come on. Lets go."

"Fine." Benjamin grumbled standing up.

The two of them made their way from the apartment to Crash, barley talking, just enjoying each others company, and the world around them. When they entered Crash they were met by blaring music and the strong smell of alcohol.

"It looks the same." Mackenzie stated, as they made their way through the crowd to the bar.

"Not entirely. I think they got new chairs when we started to come here." Benjamin mused, following her.

Mackenzie laughed, and paid for a pitcher of beer. The two then headed to an empty table and sat down, listening to the music.

* * *

AN: There's the next chapter, crap I know... but what can you do when you take on to much? Don't forget to leave a review! 

Angel Of Darkness231: I know not exactly ASAP, but I had a small case of writers block, which is gone now. Hope you enjoy this chapter... its not exactly how I wanted it to come out.. But what can you do right?


	15. Transgenics Don't Get Drunk

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dark Angel characters. They belong to James Cameron, Charles Eglee, and Fox. But Benjamin, Mackenzie, and any other characters you are not familiar with are mine. Don't own the songs either.

AN: Here's the next chapter... What happened to my reviewers? lol.

"So what do you want to do?" Mackenzie questioned Benjamin as they sat there drinking. "Do you want to talk, drink, listen to music, dance, play a game of pool, or play a game of foosball?"

"I don't know." Benjamin replied. "But we could, talk, drink, and listen to music all pretty much at the same time, so why don't we do that."

"But that gets boring." Mackenzie complained.

"Hey, you asked me what I wanted to do." Benjamin stated.

"True. But I thought you'd want to do something interesting." Mackenzie sighed. A smile came to her lips as a new song started.

_Ladies and gentlemen, I've got a little story to tell  
__About Mona Lisa, And how she suddenly fell (huh)  
__See everyone knew her, They knew her oh so well  
__Now I am taking over to release her from her spell_

"Benjamin you should dance with me." Mackenzie stated.

"Should I?" Benjamin questioned.

"Yea." Mackenzie replied smiling at him. "Please."

"Fine." Benjamin said standing up, and walking to the dance floor with Mackenzie.

_She's unforgettable, she was a legend though  
__It's kinda pitiful that she's gone  
__It's kind of incredible  
__She's so unpredictable  
__It's time to let her go cuz she's gone, cuz she's gone, cuz she's gone _

"I've heard this song before." Benjamin mused, as they danced.

"Yes you have." Mackenzie replied.

"Where and when exactly?" Benjamin questioned.

"My place a couple years ago." Mackenzie laughed. "You know when I started to really enjoy the older music?"

"I see." Benjamin replied.

_She was taken under, drowning in her seat (huh)  
__Running like an angel, she was crying but could not see (oh no!)  
__Now see everyone's watching, as she starts to fall  
__Now don't have a breakdown  
__You will hit the freakin wall.  
__She's unforgettable, she was a legend though  
__It's kinda pitiful that she's gone  
__It's kind of incredible  
__She's so unpredictable  
__It's time to let her go cuz she's gone, cuz she's gone, cuz she's gone  
__Now ladies does that make you cry? (huh)  
__Now fellas you have to say goodbyeee  
__Cuz Mona Lisa's got to fly  
__Everyone, may we have a moment of silence? Right here.  
__God  
__She's unforgettable, she was a legend though  
__It's kinda pitiful that she's gone  
__It's kind of incredible  
__She's so unpredictable  
__It's time to let her go cuz she's gone, cuz she's gone  
__She's unforgettable, she was a legend though  
__It's kinda pitiful that she's gone  
__It's kind of incredible  
__She's so unpredictable  
__It's time to let her go cuz she's gone, cuz she's gone, cuz she's gone, cuz she's gone... _

The two danced for a few more songs before heading back towards their table and sitting down. "That was fun." Mackenzie smiled.

"To you maybe."

"Oh come on Benji... You like to dance. Admit it."

"I don't like to dance."

"Admit that you like to dance with me Benji."

Benjamin looked at Mackenzie with a bemused look, and said, "Fine I like dancing with you Kenzie."

"How sweet of you to say that." Mackenzie said, giving Benjamin a kiss. "So what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know. Why is it always me who has to decide what to do?" Benjamin questioned.

"Because you always complain about the things I choose to do." Mackenzie replied, grabbing the now empty pitcher out of the middle of the table.

"And you don't complain about the things I choose to do?" Benjamin questioned.

"Sometimes." Mackenzie laughed.

"Uh huh." Benjamin watched as Mackenzie stood up. "What are you doin?"

"Going to get another pitcher. Be back in a sec."

Benjamin nodded as Mackenzie walked away. When Mackenzie came back and sat down Benjamin asked, "So what do you want to do later?"

"You mean after we leave Crash?"

"Yea."

Mackenzie shrugged, "Find a tv, hook it up at the apartment and watch movies."

"Sounds good."

Mackenzie and Benjamin sat at the table and drank and talked about nothing in particular for the next few hours. With a sigh Mackenzie stood up and said, I'll be back in a few."

"Where ya going?" Benjamin questioned.

"Bathroom."

"Oh." Benjamin said as she walked away.

Before Mackenzie left the bathroom she looked at herself in the mirror, she looked tired, and older than she remembered ever looking. 'Maybe it's because I'm stressing over everything to much. I'm sure it'll all work out for the better.' Leaving the bathroom Mackenzie saw Benjamin finishing off the latest pitcher of beer the two had. As she approached the table she saw Benjamin grin, something didn't seem right to her.

"You're beautiful Mackenzie." Benjamin practically slurred.

"Are you drunk Benjamin?" Mackenzie questioned giving Benjamin a weird look. 'Have I been gone long enough for him to get drunk? Yea right, transgenics don't get drunk,' she said to herself. 'But he is drunk. I can see he's drunk. How is this possible? This can't be happening'

"Me? Drunk? Never. That's not possible." Benjamin replied.

"I know it's not possible Benjamin, but I have a feeling you are."

"I'm not." Benjamin simply replied.

With a sigh Mackenzie said, "Benjamin come on I think we better go."

"But Kenzie the party's just getting started."

"I'm tired can we go? Please?" Mackenzie questioned. 'Gotta get him home, hopefully he can sleep this off before anyone notices.'

"Ok." Benjamin sighed.

They left Crash and headed back to Terminal City, Benjamin stumbling along in a drunken stupor, and Mackenzie walking, shaking her head and asking herself why she let this happen.

The walk back took at least twice as long as the walk to Crash had. When they were just outside the door to the apartment Benjamin asked, "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"

"Yes you have. At least ten times in the past five minutes."

"Oh. Hey are we going to find a tv and get some movies like you said we would before?"

"I don't think so." Mackenzie replied.

"Why not?"

"I'm tired." Mackenzie simply replied.

When Mackenzie opened the door, she was met by Alec. "Uh...hi," she smiled, walking over to the couch, dragging Benjamin along with her.

"Hi. How was the date?" Alec questioned.

"It was not a date." Mackenzie stated, bitting her lip.

"Well then, what was it?" Alec asked raising an eyebrow.

"Two people enjoying each others company." Mackenzie sighed.

"Sounds like a date to me." Alec smirked.

"Does not! It was non-relationship involved and definitely non-sexual." Mackenzie replied. It really couldn't be considered a 'date', could it?

"Heheh... you said sex." Mackenzie's head shot around to look at Benjamin. He had an amused, yet stupid look on his face, that in a way Mackenzie found cute.

"Is he..."Alec was cut off by Mackenzie.

"Drunk? Yea, he's drunk."

"I'm not drunk." Benjamin stated.

"Yes you are. Go to my room, and lie down. You're going to need the sleep."

"Yes ma'am." Benjamin replied, giving Mackenzie a mock salute, and disappearing into the bedroom.

"How is that possible?" Alec questioned. "Transgenics don't get drunk. A little tipsy, maybe, but not drunk. Or at least not that I know of."

"I know I've been asking myself the exact same question. Either he drank way more than I thought he did, or it's the ordinary in him."

"Well how much do you think he drank?"

"Uh..." After a few seconds Mackenzie said, "It's the ordinary in him. Max would kill me if she found out I let Benjamin get drunk."

"She probably would." Alec agreed. "I better get going, though, I just stopped by to say hi. And don't worry I won't tell Max."

"Fine go, and leave me with the drunk." Mackenzie mumbled.

"Sorry it's getting late. Got some things to do. Have fun." Alec smiled as he left the apartment.

Sighing Mackenzie walked over the bedroom and looked in. Benjamin was sprawled out on the bed.. She walked into the room, pulled the comforter from underneath him, and put it on top of him. Mackenzie kissed the top of his forehead and then left the room, closing the door behind her. She walked over the couch and lied down, pulling the blanket, from the back of the couch, over top of herself.

Tomorrow was going to be interesting, last day before the supply run that could change everything. That and she was going to have to tell Benjamin he managed to get himself drunk. Closing her eyes Mackenzie soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

AN: Short chapter... I know... but that's what happens when I don't get reviews..lol. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.. Please leave a review. 


	16. What a ride!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dark Angel characters. They belong to James Cameron, Charles Eglee, and Fox. But Benjamin, Mackenzie, and any other characters you are not familiar with are mine.

* * *

"_You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. When you're not happy, my skies are grey. You don't know dear, how much I love you. So please don't take my sunshine away."_

Mackenzie shot up, and looked around the apartment. Breathing heavily she whispered, "It was a dream. Just a dream." As her eyes adjusted to the dark room, she saw light underneath the door of the bathroom. Mackenzie stood up and walked over to the bathroom, as she got closer she said, "Benjamin you in there?"

When Mackenzie got no response she opened the door. "What the hell," she mumbled at the sight of a bedroom instead of a bathroom, walking further into the room she saw a crib on the far side. Mackenzie saw a door form on the other side of the room, and turned around to see that the door she had come through was no longer there. She turned to face the crib when she heard a baby cry, and was about to walk over when the door suddenly opened. Mackenzie froze when she saw a young women walk into the room.

"Mom." She whispered at the sight of the blonde hair, and bright blue eyes. Mackenzie advanced towards her mother as she leaned over and looked into the crib.

"Shh, Mackenzie baby. It's all going to be ok. Mommy's here, and daddy's going to be home in a little while."

Mackenzie's mother's voice sounded like music to her ears. The only time Mackenzie could remember hearing it was in her dreams growing up. 'Is this a dream too?' she asked herself. 'Of course it is. It has to be.'

Mackenzie reached for her mother, only to have her had go right through her shoulder as though the figure was made of water. That was when she saw it, a small tremor in her mother's hand, "No." Mackenzie whispered, shaking her head, as she saw the tremors take over her mother's entire body. Her mother fell, hitting her head on the crib. Mackenzie tried to catch her before she hit the groung, but her mother fell through her arms.

Mackenzie ran to the door, hoping she could get to her mother and father's tryptophan stash, but when she reached the door it disappeared. Tears stung at her eyes as turned and saw her mother convulsing on the floor, and heard her younger versions cries.

Mackenzie closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall, and she only opened them when she felt a rush of air go by her. Opening her eyes she saw her father crouching beside her mother's body, which was no longer shaking uncontrollably. "Jondy." her father whispered, "Jondy, don't do this to me. Don't leave me and Mackenzie. You can't leave me and Mackenzie." Mackenzie watched as her father pulled out his cell phone and called for help from the infirmary.

As the tears began to flood out of her eyes, everything began to go blurry and she found herself in the middle of a street in Terminal City, and within seconds it all went crazy.

"Look! The trucks coming! Their back!" Mackenzie heard a voice say from behind her, she turned and saw younger versions of Benjamin and herself racing down the street. She watched as her younger version stopped dead in her tracks, and the younger version of Benjamin ran into her.

"Why'd you stop Kenzie?" Benjamin questioned, standing up. Mackenzie watched as fear filled her younger version, "Something's wrong."

"What?"

"My dad's not driving, neither is your mom. Krit's driving and he looks upset. And...and Syl looks like she's been crying."

"What?"

"Is that all you know how to say? Look."

Mackenzie looked over at the truck the same time the younger version of Benjamin did. Transgenics from HQ and the infirmary surrounded the truck. Krit and Syl looked banged up, and the truck looked like it had been shot at. Mackenzie felt a rush as her younger version, as well as Benjamin's ran through her to the truck.

"Mole!" She watched herself yell as she ran up to him. "Wh...what happened?"

As Mole turned to face them Mackenzie could see pain in his eyes as he said, "Go to HQ. You too Benjamin."

Mackenzie felt the tears run down her cheeks as her younger version sternly said, "No! What happened? Where's my dad?"

"Mackenzie, go now! I'll tell you when I know." Mole replied just as sternly.

Mackenzie wiped at the tears on her cheeks as she watched her younger version and Benjamin walk in to HQ. When she turned she saw them roll her father's body out of the truck, and towards the infirmary. Mackenzie ran towards the group around her father's and Max's bodies, but as she got closer her surroundings began to change again.

In shock Mackenzie stumbled forward and found herself on the ground. Looking up she saw herself again, this time she looked to be at least fourteen years old. Standing up Mackenzie looked around, it was one of the many places she had ended up when she left Terminal City. As Mackenzie stood there she saw White appear before the younger version of herself, gun aimed at her, and a grin on his face.

"Good to see you again White." Mackenzie heard her younger version say. "It's been awhile."

"Yes it has transgenic filth."

"Do you only call me that because I don't have a designation like my parents did?"

"No, because that's all you are. Filth. Scum. Just like your parents were. And it's about time you joined them."

Mackenzie watched herself look at the gun barrel and heard herself say, "You wouldn't kill a fourteen year old for no reason, would you? That could be quite bad publicity for you."

"Not if no one knows. After all you haven't been to Terminal City for awhile, they all probably think you're already dead."

"How would you know that I haven't been to Terminal City for awhile? Have you been following me? Oh my god! You're a stalker!" Mackenzie's younger version exclaimed.

White said nothing in response instead his finger wrapped tighter around the trigger of the gun. Mackenzie watched as her younger version stiffened, and awaited the bullet that never came. The gun clattered on the ground, and both White and Mackenzie's younger version turned to their left.

"Zack." Mackenzie's younger version whispered.

"Go Mackenzie! Now!" Was all Zack said before delivering a punch to White's face.

"But..."

"Go Mackenzie, that's an order. I'll find you when I'm done here." Zack commanded, Mackenzie's younger version nodded and ran off. Mackenzie stood glued in her spot, she remembered this all to clearly. After she left Zack never came to find her, and when she went to find out why, she found him dead.

"You killed my family." Zack growled, punching White again.

"They deserve to be dead, like the rest of you filth." White spat, pulling out another gun, and shooting before Zack could tell what was happening.

Zack fell to the ground, blood now soaking his shirt. He jumped up immediately kicking White in the stomach, at the same time. "My family doesn't deserve to be dead. You're the one that deserves to die White."

White wasn't greatly effected by Zack's kick. White smirked as he said, "You know 599, you aren't the smartest X5 out there."

Mackenzie tilted her head at White's comment, and she watched as one of White's familiar buddies walked out of the shadows and shot Zack twice in the back. She watched as Zack fell to the ground, and didn't get back up.

Mackenzie went to run towards him, but stopped when the world around her went black. "Look what you did Mackenzie." A voice whispered.

"Who said that?" Mackenzie questioned, looking for shapes in the blackness around her.

"Everyone you love dies Mackenzie." The voice said in reply. "Your mom, your dad, Max Zack. So who's next? Mole? Josh? Benjamin? I bet you anything that it will be Benjamin who dies next because of you Mackenzie."

"No!" Mackenzie yelled, and then her voice turned to a whisper as fresh tears came to her eyes. "No, no, no."

Mackenzie shot up on the couch, breathing heavily. She looked around the room, everything looked like it had when she fell asleep hours ago. Swinging into a sitting position on the couch, she reached for the piece of paper she had used for the note she wrote when Benjamin and herself had gone to Crash earlier. Mackenzie reached for the pen under the coffee table, and wrote a quick note.

'_Benji-Gone out for awhile. Need to clear my head. Be back in a bit.-Kenzie'_

Standing up Mackenzie put the piece of paper in the center of the coffee table, and threw her coat and shoes on. Shaking her head she left the apartment to go on a long walk.

* * *

Benjamin sat up in bed, holding his head. "What the hell happened last night?" he mumbled to himself. Slowly Benjamin got off the bed and headed for the door. As he opened the door he called out, "Mackenzie mind telling me what happened last night?" Looking around the living room he saw no sign of Mackenzie, but he did see a piece of paper sitting on the coffee table. Walking over he picked it up and read it. "Ok... guess you can't tell me what happened." 

Benjamin sighed and collapsed on the couch, his head still throbing. Hours seemed to go by before Mackenzie walked through the door, "Good to see that you're up Benji. I managed to get a hold of my dad's bike, so I was thinking we'd take a ride around Seattle for awhile. After all it's our last actual day here of doing nothing."

Sitting up Benjamin asked, "You ok, you seem a little jumpy."

"I'm fine, just a little freaked out about a dream I had, but come on I only have the bike for so long." Mackenzie replied, throwing Benjamin's coat and shoes at him.

With a sigh, Benjamin put on his coat and shoes, and asked, "What exactly happened last night?"

"You kind of got drunk."

"Me? Drunk? I don't think so."

Laughing Mackenzie said, "You said something along those lines last night when I was bringing you back here."

"How's that possible?"

"You're not fully transgenic?" Mackenzie offered. "But lets get going."

"Yea, yea, yea. I'm coming."

The two left the apartment building, and got onto the motorcycle sitting outside, Mackenzie insisting on driving. They spent the next few hours riding around town, barley getting through the sector blocks.

Mackenzie sped up the motorcycle as they came to an empty street. "Think we're going a little fast?" Benjamin questioned.

"Not at all Benji, going fast is the only thing that's right when you're on a motorcycle."

"I know but..." Benjamin was cut off by something cutting in front of them. He felt himself fly off the motorcycle as Mackenzie tried to swerve away from whatever it was that had cut in front of them.

Benjamin forced himself to get up from where he landed. Pain shot throughout his body, but all he could think about was Mackenzie. Standing up he saw her lying near the motorcycle. Benjamin willed himself to get to Mackenzie. His heart almost stopped when he got to her, cuts and bruises covered her body. Falling to his knees he felt for a pulse, but he couldn't find one.

"Don't do this to me Mackenzie." Benjamin whispered, as tears came to his eyes, "You can't leave me. I need you." Benjamin pulled Mackenzie's still body close to him, "I love you. Mackenzie please come back. Please Mackenzie come back." He repeated over and over.

* * *

AN: Well there is chapter sixteen. Not the best... hope you enjoyed it none the less. Only four chapters left... and then possibly a sequel depends on how I feel... and maybe even the prequel I've been thinking of writing. And Katherine...if you're still reading this...that is who Mackenzie's mom is... so what do you think? lol. Anyway... leave reviews people! 

suenooneus: I'm glad you were in a generous mood. :D Hopefully when you read this chapter you're in a generous mood and decide to leave another review.

burgandy3721: I'm glad you like it.:) Yes, Benjamin drunk is suppose to be cute and annoying at the exact same time. lol. Here's the update, hope you leave a review.


	17. Movies

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dark Angel characters. They belong to James Cameron, Charles Eglee, and Fox. But Benjamin, Mackenzie, and any other characters you are not familiar with are mine. Don't own the movies mentioned either.

* * *

"Mackenzie come back." Benjamin said, his voice a little louder.

"Benjamin." He looked down at Mackenzie. He could of sworn he had heard her say his name, but she still had no pulse and he was positive her lips hadn't moved. "Benjamin," he heard her voice say again.

"Mackenzie..." He whispered.

"Benjamin it's only a dream. I'm here. It's ok." Benjamin heard Mackenzie's voice say. He closed his eyes, now he was just plain confused. The only question that ran through his head now was, 'What the hell is going on?'

Benjamin opened his eyes, but he was no longer holding Mackenzie's body in the middle of an abandoned street. He was now lying on a bed with Mackenzie's hands on his shoulders. "You ok? Looked like a pretty intense dream." she questions as soon as his eyes opened. Benjamin nodded and sat up in response. "Mind telling me what happened in your dream?" Mackenzie questioned sitting down beside him on the bed.

"Only if you tell me why my head is throbbing." Benjamin responded.

"That is simple. You got drunk last night." Mackenzie replied with a sigh. "Now don't go telling me that, that isn't possible, because that's exactly what I though. I just decided that it's the ordinary in you." Benjamin gave her a weird look. "What?"

"You said pretty much the exact same thing in my dream." Benjamin replied.

"Ok..."

"I woke up with a headache and walked out into the living room. You weren't there, but there was a note on the table that said you went out to clear your head. So I lied down on the couch and waited for you to come back. When-"

"Wait... I left you a note in your dream?"

"Yea..."

"I left you a note when I went out earlier. That's weird. Anyway...carry on."

"When you came back you told me you had your dad's bike and wanted to go ride around town, on our last actual day of doing nothing. I asked what happened last night and you told me I got drunk. We got into a small argument about that, and then left in full spirits. We drove around town, you then decided to test the speed limits. You sped down an empty stretch and something darted out in front of us. You swerved to miss it, and we were both thrown of the bike. I got up went over to you, and you were... you were..."

"I was what Benji?" Mackenzie questioned.

"You were dead Kenzie." Mackenzie could see tears in Benjamin's eyes threatening to fall. "God Kenzie, I don't know what I would of done if that really happened. I was so scared that I lost you."

Mackenzie pulled Benjamin's head down to her shoulder and started to stroke the back of his head, while she wrapped her other arm around his abdomen. "Benji, I'll never leave you. I'm sorry to say this, but you are stuck with me for the rest of your life. You're stuck with me till we're both old and grey. "

"You promise Kenzie?" Benjamin questioned pulling away and looking at her.

"Of course. There's nothing I enjoy more then annoying the hell out of you Benji. Now you just gotta promise no matter how annoying I get you'll always be there for me, especially when I need you the most."

"Promise." Benjamin replied.

"Good. Now what do you want to do? Hang out here? Go to your parents place? Go to my dad's place?"

"I don't care, as long as there isn't any speeding down empty streets."

"I'm sure we can avoid that." Mackenzie replied. "So you wanna bug my dad? I'm sure he has a tv, and some movies we could watch."

"Sounds good."

"Kay. I'm just going to go change." Mackenzie said getting off the bed and grabbing a pair of jeans and a shirt from on a chair in a corner of the room.

"I probably should do the same."

"That might be a good idea." Mackenzie smiled leaving the room.

Fifteen minutes later they were both dressed and walking down the streets of Terminal City on their way to Alec's apartment. "So tomorrow's the big day." Benjamin mused.

"That it is. And I'm nervous as hell." Mackenzie replied, as they walked into Alec's apartment building.

"Me too..." Benjamin trailed off.

"What are you two doing?" A voice questioned from above them.

The two looked up to see Alec coming down the stairs. Mackenzie smiled, "We came here to see if you had a tv and some movies we could watch. So, do you have a tv and some movies?"

"Yea."

"Good. Do you mind if we stay at your apartment and watch movies for the day?" Mackenzie questioned.

"Not at all." Alec smiled.

"Awesome." Mackenzie replied.

"But I gotta go to HQ. The two of you stay out of trouble. The door's unlocked."

Mackenzie smiled, "You don't have to worry about us. See ya later."

"Bye Alec." Benjamin said as Mackenzie dragged him past Alec and up the stairs. Alec shook his head as they disappeared down the hall and into his apartment, before he left the building to HQ.

Upon entering the apartment Mackenzie went straight to the tv, and looked at the DVD's that lined the shelf. "I wonder if he actually paid for all of this, or if he stole it"

"Knowing your dad he stole it. So what movies does he have?"

"Old ones." Mackenzie simply stated.

"I don't really think there is really any new movies out there he could get."

"Yea I know. Lets see... we could watch 'The Ring'." Mackenzie sighed.

"Isn't that the one with the creepy chick that comes out of the tv?"

"Yea." Mackenzie replied, still looking through the movies.

"I don't want to watch that one, it creeps me out."

"Ok. How about... 'Meet the Fockers'?"

"Have I seen that one?"

"Yea. It's the sequel to 'Meet the Parents'. It's the one with the kid that says asshole."

"Oh! That's a funny one. Put that in the 'maybe' pile."

"Ok. Want to watch 'Without a Paddle'?"

"Do you even have to ask me that?" Benjamin questioned.

Mackenzie laughed. "No it's one of your favorite movies. How about we watch, 'Without A Paddle', 'A Day After Tomorrow', and 'Meet the Fockers'." Mackenzie suggested, still going through all of the DVD's. "And 'Walking Tall'."

"That's at least five hours worth of movies." Benjamin mused.

"No. It's seven hours and two minutes." Mackenzie replied. At Benjamin's raised eyebrow she said, "What? Not all movies are only an hour or an hour and a half. 'A Day After Tomorrow' is a little over two hours and 'Meet the Fockers' is almost two hours."

"So you're telling me that we'll be here pretty much all day?"

"Yea." Mackenzie replied looking around for the remote for the DVD player.

"Hope your dad doesn't mind us eating his food, and drinking his drinks." Benjamin sighed, looking through the small run down kitchen, pulling out cups and a bowl out of random cupboards.

"I highly doubt he would." Mackenzie replied. "Uh ha! Found the DVD remote." Looking at Benjamin Mackenzie asked, "What are you doing?"

Benjamin smiled at her from behind the counter. "Making popcorn."

"My dad had popcorn?"

"Surprisingly yes."

Mackenzie laughed, "Pick a number between one and four."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Ok...uh...three."

"We're watching 'Walking Tall' first." Mackenzie stated as she turned the tv on, and put the DVD in the DVD player.

"Sounds good. What do you want to drink?"

"Anything." Mackenzie sighed getting comfortable on the couch. "Now hurry up. I want to start the movie."

"I'm coming. Just hold your horses." Benjamin said, taking two cans of pop out of the fridge.

"But I don't have any horses, Benji." Mackenzie replied.

Benjamin shook his head as he sat down beside Mackenzie on the couch. Handing her a can of pop he asked, "What time is it?"

"Almost twelve."

"So we'll be done by seven tonight."

"If we start the movie now, and don't take too many breaks in between the movies. We will probably be done by then. Now can I start the movie?"

"Yea." Mackenzie selected Play, and as the movie started Benjamin said, "Wait... I have to go to the bathroom."

Glaring at Benjamin, Mackenzie said, "You're kidding me right?"

"Yea...I wanted to see how you'd react."

"Uh..huh. Now shut up and watch the movie." Mackenzie said, before stuffing a hand full of popcorn in her mouth. That's exactly what Benjamin did.

Eight hours later Mackenzie and Benjamin were lying down on the couch wrapped in a really old blanket, watching 'A Day After Tomorrow'. "You know," Mackenzie started, "We could of already been done this movie, instead of just starting it."

"It's not my fault someone decided to take forever in the bathroom."

"Well it's not my fault the door wouldn't open." Mackenzie shot back.

"Sure blame the door."

"You know Benji I'd hit you right now, but you and this thin blanket are the only things that are keeping me warm at the moment, so I won't."

"Then I guess I'm lucky."

"Can you be quiet now? I want to watch the movie."

"Hey you're the one who started talking." Benjamin pointed out.

"And I'm the one who's going to stop the talking." Mackenzie stated.

The room fell into silence for another fifteen minutes before the door opened and Alec walked in asking, "How many movies did the two of you watch?"

Mackenzie looked up and said, "This is the fourth movie."

"And it's taken you a little over eight hours to do that?" Alec questioned.

"No." Benjamin replied. "Mackenzie decided to take twenty minutes in the bathroom between two of them, leaving a thirty minute gap."

"How many times do I have to tell you the door was stuck?" Mackenzie growled from where she lied on the couch beside Benjamin.

"How many times do you have to blame the poor door? It's not the doors fault." Benjamin laughed.

"Well the door does tend to stick sometimes." Alec stated.

"Thank you for backing me up." Mackenzie smiled. "Now can everyone stop talking, so that I can watch my movie."

"Sorry." Alec and Benjamin said at the same time.

Alec sat down in the old lazy boy sitting off to the side. "What movie you watching anyway?"

"'A Day After Tomorrow'. Now be quiet." Mackenzie muttered.

The three sat and watched 'A Day After Tomorrow'. Well Alec and Benjamin watched it until it ended, Mackenzie fell asleep half way through it.

"So she yells at us for talking, because she wants to watch the move, and then she ends up falling asleep." Alec said, as he stood up and stretched.

"She tends to do that." Benjamin replied. "It would be nice if I could get up. I've been lying here for the past three or four hours, and I have officially lost feeling in my right arm."

"I'm not that heavy, Benji." Mackenzie mumbled.

"Are you awake? Or are you talking in your sleep?" Benjamin questioned.

"I'm talking in my sleep. What do you think?" Mackenzie replied.

"Well since your eyes are closed, I could believe that you're talking in your sleep."

"Do you really think I'd reply to your stupid comments if I was talking in my sleep, Benji?"

"Oh, someone's in a cranky mood. And, yes, I do think you'd reply to my comments in your sleep." Benjamin replied. "Now since you're awake can you please get up, so that I can get up?"

"What if I told you I was comfortable?"

"I'd tell you too bad, because if you don't get up soon, I'm gonna push you off the couch." Benjamin threatened.

"You wouldn't." Mackenzie replied, opening her eyes.

"Do you want to try me?"

"Uh...no..." Mackenzie said, getting off the couch.

"I knew that would work." Benjamin laughed standing up.

Mackenzie hit him in the arm, "You're mean." She turned to Alec and said, "Thank you for letting us spend the day here. We better head back to my place, we'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok. Be at HQ by ten tomorrow morning." Alec replied.

"Will do." Mackenzie smiled giving Alec a hug. "Bye."

"Bye Mackenzie. Bye Benjamin."

"Bye Alec." Benjamin replied, as Mackenzie and himself left Alec's apartment.

"I'll race you back to the apartment." Mackenzie challenged as they left the building.

"And what do I get if I beat you?" Benjamin questioned.

"Um... How about winner gets twenty bucks?" Mackenzie suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Benjamin replied.

"Ok. On the count of three. One..." Mackenzie said.

"Two..."

"Three..." Mackenzie said as she took off down the street.

"That's not fair!" Benjamin yelled as he ran after her. "You cheated!"

Mackenzie laughed as she ran up the stairs to the apartment, she could still hear Benjamin behind her. When she opened the door, she was tackled to the ground before she could walk in. She rolled on her back, to see who had tackled her. Benjamin had a hand on either side of Mackenzie's head, propping himself up. "Looks like it's a tie." Benjamin smiled.

"Yea well you cheated." Mackenzie replied.

"So did you." Benjamin replied, not moving.

"Then I guess we're even." Mackenzie smiled.

"Since we both get to keep our twenty bucks, what's the prize for a tie?" Benjamin questioned.

"How about a kiss." Mackenzie suggested with a smile.

"I think I can do that." Benjamin replied, leaning down, his lips meeting with Mackenzie's. Mackenzie wrapped her arms around Benjamin's neck, as she deepened the kiss.

Mackenzie was the one who pulled away, when a sudden thought hit her. "You know if it wasn't for us coming to the past, we might of never gotten together."

"Yea." Benjamin replied, rolling off Mackenzie onto his back.

"What happens when we go back though? You said that we're not going to remember coming here, or the old future. What if we're not together when we go back Benji? What if we're not even friends?"

"Us not friends? That doesn't sound right Kenzie. You know our parents, they wouldn't let us not be friends. And if we're not together, we'll end up together soon or later."

"How can you be sure?" Mackenzie questioned sitting up, and closing the door with her foot.

"We managed to get together now didn't we?" Benjamin replied, also sitting up.

"But..."

"Don't worry Mackenzie. It'll all work out." Benjamin cut her off. "It will all be fine. I promise you Mackenzie."

With a sigh Mackenzie said, "I should probably go get some sleep, tomorrow's going be a long day."

"I'll probably be awake all night." Benjamin replied, standing up.

"See that's what I don't get. Both of our mom's had 'shark' DNA. Yet, you inherited it, and I didn't."

"That's because I'm special and you're not." Benjamin laughed, helping Mackenzie up.

"Yea. You're special with a capital R." Mackenzie smirked.

"That hurts Mackenzie."

"I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings Benjamin." Mackenzie said, giving Benjamin a hug.

"Apology accepted."

"Good. Now come lie down with me."

"What?"

"It's better then you being bored, lying on the couch by yourself. We can talk until one of us passes out. Even though we both know it will most likely be me who passes out. So come on." Mackenzie dragged Benjamin into the bedroom. Letting go off his arm she dug through the small pile of clothes in the room, and picked up a pair of sweats and baggy t-shirt. "I'm going to go change, I'll be right back."

"You do that." Benjamin sighed, lying down on the bed, and staring at the ceiling. 'What if Mackenzie's right?' Benjamin thought to himself. 'What if we aren't friends in the future? What if everything is completely different, and we're enemies?'

"Penny for your thoughts?" Mackenzie questioned, sliding into the bed beside Benjamin.

"My thoughts are worth a lot more." Benjamin replied.

"Not as much as mine though." Mackenzie laughed, as she used Benjamin's chest for a pillow.

"Your thoughts do tend to be expensive a lot of the time. Don't they?"

"What can I say? I like to feel special."

"I've noticed that. So excited about tomorrow?"

"I don't know if excited is the right word Benji. Maybe anxious or freaked out."

"You're probably right there." Benjamin sighed. "Can't believe the supply run is tomorrow."

"I know me neither. It's going to be quite an interesting day." Mackenzie yawned.

"It's going to be interesting and successful."

"Or at least we both hope it will."

"Yea. But I'm sure it will be. Everything will be great in the future, and we won't have anything to worry about."

"What happens if we have our memories from now and what the future once was, instead of the memories we should have?" Mackenzie questioned.

"I highly doubt that's possible Kenzie."

"But you never know. Haven't you watched 'Butterfly Effect'?"

"Mackenzie he had some of the memories he should have."

"Yea, flashes of those memories. Not all of them though. What if that happens to us?"

"I highly doubt that will happen."

"I bet you fifty bucks something like it will happen."

"Ok. So when we get back to the future, if we remember this, and not what we should, of if we only have bits of the memories we should I'll give you fifty bucks."

"Sounds good to me."

"Good now why don't you get some sleep. Don't want you to be cranky in the morning."

"Yea, 'cause me cranking is just so horrible."

"Personally I think so."

"You're so cruel to me Benji."

"You're the one who's cruel to me Kenzie."

"Yea, but you see I'm younger then you. I have a right to be cruel."

"You wish."

"I wish you'd be quiet so that I can get some sleep." Mackenzie laughed.

"Fine I'll shut up."

"Goodnight Benji."

"Goodnight Kenzie." Benjamin said, kissing the top of Mackenzie's head.

Benjamin lied there and watched Mackenzie sleep for a few hours, before he closed his eyes, to try to get a couple hours shut eye himself. After all tomorrow was going to be one eventful day. Possibly even more eventful then the two believed it was going to be.

* * *

AN: Supply run next chapter... It will hopefully be posted next week around the same time, but we'll see. Leave a review!

burgandy3721: You know I could of kept going with the story without Mackenzie if you think about it. Benjamin finishes the supply run alone and goes back to the future... where Mackenzie is... because you know her dying in the past... may not effect the future to much.

suenooneus: I'm glad you liked the last chapter. :D Hope you liked this one.


	18. Almost There

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dark Angel characters. They belong to James Cameron, Charles Eglee, and Fox. But Benjamin, Mackenzie, and any other characters you are not familiar with are mine. Don't own the movies mentioned either.

AN: So here is the next chapter. Only two left after this. So sad to see it end. Buy anyway. You're going to see a side of Mackenzie you've never seen before this chapter, and hopefully you wont see it again...not that it's horrible or anything. Sorry for the long wait for this chapter too. I've had exams to study for, and my muse went on vacation without me for awhile. Since it took me so long to update I think you deserve a long chapter.

* * *

"Mackenzie time to get up." Benjamin whispered in Mackenzie's ear.

"Give me another hour." Mackenzie mumbled.

"Mackenzie you have a half hour to get ready for the supply run." Benjamin stated.

"What?" she questioned pulling the blanket over her head.

"We have to be at HQ in a half hour." Benjamin sighed, pulling the blanket away from Mackenzie.

Mackenzie groaned as the warmth left her. She reached for the blanket but Benjamin wouldn't let her have it back. "Benji." Mackenzie whined.

"Sorry, but you have to get up Kenzie. The sooner you get up, the faster the day will be over, and the sooner we'll be home. Now come on get up."

"Fine." Mackenzie mumbled sitting up. "I need coffee. Can you go get me coffee from the Mess Hall while I have a shower?"

"Sure. As long as you don't go back to bed."

"Promise I won't." Mackenzie replied, standing up. "Now go get me my coffee."

"Fine."

Mackenzie pulled some clothes from a pile on the floor and went into the bathroom, as Benjamin left the apartment to get her a coffee. Once Mackenzie finished her shower, and was dressed in her usual jeans and a tank top, she walked back into the bedroom. With a sigh she started to put all her stuff in the bag Benjamin had brought her when he came to the past.

Mackenzie put her bag on the bed once everything was in it, and walked into the living room. At the same time Benjamin walked in the door. "Coffee," Mackenzie said taking the coffee, out of Benjamin's hand.

"You do realize that it's not going to be as good as it is in the future right?" Benjamin questioned.

"I don't care." Mackenzie replied taking a sip. "Ow. I burnt my tongue."

"Smart Mackenzie. Very smart."

"Oh, shut up Benjamin." Mackenzie snapped.

"Wow someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"No. I just haven't fully woken up yet." Mackenzie replied taking another sip of her coffee.

"Uh huh. But we better get going. They're most likely waiting on us."

"Probably." Mackenzie sighed, quickly finishing her coffee. "So lets get this over with."

As the two left the apartment, Mackenzie threw her dirty blonde hair into a high pony tail to keep it out of her face. When they were near HQ Mackenzie stopped dead in her tracks, and shuddered.

"What's wrong Mackenzie?" Benjamin questioned stopping beside her, a strong sense of deja vu sweeping over him.

"N..Nothing... I just felt a chill. That's all." Mackenzie replied, heading towards HQ again, Benjamin following her.

"You two ready to go?" Max questioned, walking out of HQ.

"Yea." Mackenzie replied, smiling at Max. "So who's all coming?"

"The two of you, Alec, and me." Max replied, getting into the truck.

"Usually more go then four, don't they?" Mackenzie questioned.

"Occasionally. When we have a big load to pick up. This one's smaller then usual, we're only going for food, and some other various things we need." Alec replied for Max as he left HQ.

Mackenzie nodded as Benjamin and herself followed Alec into the truck. Silence filled the truck as they left Terminal City. The silence was getting to Mackenzie, it made her feel more uneasy about everything. Deciding to break the silence Mackenzie said, "Benji."

"Yea?"

"I'm bored."

"Yea, well there's nothing I can do about it is there? If you really need something to do count street signs."

"God Benji that's even more boring." Mackenzie sighed. She turned to look at Alec, who was driving. "Are we there yet?"

"No." Alec replied.

"Are we going to be there soon?" Mackenzie asked next.

"In a couple minutes."Alec replied.

"Ok." Mackenzie sighed again, and started to tap her fingers on her leg.

Max couldn't help but laugh. "She does take after you quite a bit," she mused. "She get bored easily."

"Is that suppose to be a complement?" Mackenzie questioned.

"If you want it to be, then it is." Max replied.

"Ok. Then I'll take it as a complement." Mackenzie smiled, as the others laughed.

"We're here." Alec stated as the truck was pulled to a stop.

"It's about time." Mackenzie sighed scanning the place, before getting out of the truck.

"Jeez Kenzie, you are so impatient." Benjamin said following her out.

"Can't help it." Mackenzie replied.

Max and Alec soon got out of the truck as well, and went over to the supplier. They talked for a couple of minutes before they started to load things from the suppliers truck, to their own. Mackenzie smiled at Benjamin as she lifted a box into the back of the truck. Benjamin nodded and the two walked over to the supplier. "Can we talk to you?" Mackenzie questioned.

The supplier looked at her with a smile, "Sure."

"We don't want Max and Alec to hear, so do you think the three of us could go somewhere and talk?" Mackenzie asked next.

"Um..." The supplier looked around. "How 'bout over there," he said pointing to the warehouse that stood only a few feet away.

"Lead the way." Mackenzie smiled at him.

Mackenzie and Benjamin followed the supplier to the warehouse, before they went in the supplier stopped, and said, "I'm sorry."

Mackenzie glanced at Benjamin, and then looked at the supplier, "I'm confused. What are you sorry about?"

* * *

"This." The supplier said, as he opened the door to the warehouse.

Alec glanced over to where Mackenzie and Benjamin had gone. He watched as they followed the supplier to the warehouse. When they stopped he looked at Max, "It doesn't look like things are going as planned."

"What do you mean?"

"Well they stopped walking, for one thing."

"So what? Maybe they didn't want to go into the warehouse." Max replied.

"True, but Mackenzie and Benjamin look confused. Why don't we go see how things are going over there."

"Do you really want to interfere with what they're doing?" Max questioned.

"No, but it looks like they could use some help. They probably can't convince him to leave town."

"Fine lets go over there." Max sighed.

As the two got closer they heard the supplier say, "This."

* * *

Mackenzie and Benjamin looked into the warehouse, "I don't see anything." Mackenzie mused. "I don't think anything or anyone is in there."

"That's where you're wrong Mackenzie." Mackenzie shuddered at the voice, and watched as the cause of some of her horrible memories walked out from the shadows.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Mackenzie spat out.

Her cold and harsh words made Max and Alec stop dead in their tracks, behind a dumpster. That didn't sound like something Mackenzie would say. Alec may have only known his future daughter for almost two months, but never would he of thought that she had it in her to use such harsh words, and such a cold voice.

"Is that a way to greet a friend who stopped by for a visit Mackenzie?" The man standing before her questioned.

"Friend? You wish Ray. Now tell me how you got here, and why you're here. And you better do it fast, because I have no patience right now." Mackenzie growled.

"Well Mackenzie I got here the same way you did. I actually used the same time machine you did."

"What did you do?" Benjamin questioned, entering the conversation.

"Did you know that time goes faster in the future?" Ray questioned, a sly grin taking over his face. "It's been about two years since you guys came here. Boy did things fall apart. All for the better for me and my people. Should of stayed maybe your people, if you can call them people, would of stood a chance with you there. It all worked out for me, we found the time machine, and I came here to get rid of a major problem."

"You son of a bitch." Mackenzie growled advancing towards him.

"Uh huh. I wouldn't do that if I were you Mackenzie. My people are all over the place." Ray laughed, pointing his gun at her. Mackenzie stopped at the sight of another gun appearing beside Ray, as well as a familiar face.

"What Andrew, tired of following Daddy White around? Decided to follow Son White in hopes he'd be nicer?"

"It's nothing like that." Andrew said harshly.

"You know Mackenzie with you and your little buddy out of my way. I could end the transgenic population here in Seattle once and for all." Ray mused, his eyes connecting with Mackenzie's.

"You really think you'll be able to do that?" Mackenzie questioned. "You'll never be able to get of the transgenic population here. There's one around every corner."

"I managed to in the future over the course of the two years you and Benny Boy here were gone."

'He's trying to mess with you Mackenzie.' Mackenzie told herself. 'It's not possible to get rid of the entire population of transgenics in Terminal City. There's too many.' Mackenzie looked at Ray and asked, "So what are you going to do? Kill me?"

"That's the plan." Ray replied.

"Then why haven't you pulled the trigger yet?" She questioned him, searching his eyes for the answer.

* * *

"Oh my god." Max whispered. "That's Ray."

"Oh that wasn't obvious at all." Alec muttered, watching his future daughter.

At the sight of the two guns aimed at her Alec moved to run over there, but Max grabbed his arm to stop him, "Just wait, you don't want to blow our cover over here. When we're definitely needed, then we'll help."

From where Alec stood behind the dumpster he could see the fear Mackenzie was trying to hide. All Alec wanted to do now was get rid of that fear he knew she felt.

"That's the plan." Ray's voice echoed around him.

"Then why haven't you pulled the trigger yet?" Mackenzie's voice sounded almost taunting to Alec.

"Does she have a death wish?" Alec mumbled to himself.

"Yet another example of how she's like you Alec." Max commented.

* * *

"That's an awfully good question Mackenzie." Ray replied, his finger tightening around the trigger, but before he could pull it, the gun was kicked out of his hand, as well as the one in Andrew's. He glared at Mackenzie.

"What? Forget how fast I was?"

"No." Ray replied, a small grin playing on his lips. Mackenzie looked at Ray suspiciously, and that was when she felt it, something cold against the back of her neck. From the corner of her eye she could see Benjamin in the same predicament, a gun against his neck. "You move Mackenzie, and both you and your boyfriend here are dead."

"I thought the plan was to kill me." Mackenzie stated.

"That it is." Ray replied.

"Your confusing me. You want me dead, yet you don't shoot me, and then you threaten me with my death. If you don't hurry and make up your mind I'll die of confusion."

"Mackenzie now is not a time to joke around." Benjamin said through gritted teeth, a plan slowly forming in his head, he was hoping it was the same that he could tell Mackenzie was slowly coming up with.

"Who says I'm joking around?" Mackenzie questioned swinging her body around to look at Benjamin, who at the same moment kicked his leg behind him to kick the person who had the gun pointed at him. Mackenzie's sudden movement had gone unsuspected by the guy with the gun behind her, enabling her to punch him in the face as she swung to face Benjamin.

With that minor distraction Mackenzie was able to hit the gun out of the guys hand, and out of his reach. Benjamin did this as well, and turned to smile at Mackenzie quickly, who winked back at him.

"Oh. Sorry. My bad." Mackenzie told the guy who had been behind her, pulling out her own gun, that had been concealed in the waist of her jeans. She aimed the gun at the guys feet and took a shot. When all he did was flinch at the pain, and looked down at his foot, she said, "Right, you're one of those who don't feel pain. But I bet you're going to feel this." Before the guy had a chance to move she shot her gun, for only the fourth time to kill.

Before the guy hit the ground Mackenzie had her gun trained on Ray and Andrew, hoping Benjamin could take care of himself. She chanced a glance at him, and saw he was in need of some help. "Benjamin!" She shouted, kicking one of the guns near her to him, before turning her gaze back to Ray and Andrew. "What was that? A game to mess with my mind or something? Wanted to see if I'd use the gun you obviously knew I had?"

"Not at all Mackenzie." Ray replied with a grin.

"You know you should just hurry up and kill me already." Mackenzie mumbled, as Benjamin joined her again.

"How can I do that when you're the one with the gun?" Ray questioned.

"Come on Ray I know you're just itching to fight me." Mackenzie replied. "I know you just can't wait to finish the job you started before I came here."

"How can you be sure about that?" Ray asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You are just like your father." Mackenzie replied before asking, "Is that all the men you have with you here?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Only people in movies say that." Mackenzie mused, before she was kicked forward. She hit the ground with a 'thud', and turned to see Benjamin hit the ground and roll before a boot collided with his throat.

"Mackenzie!" She heard her father's voice yell at her, glancing over her shoulder as she lay on the ground she saw a chick, who looked familiar to her, about ready to pull the trigger of the gun she had in her hand.

Mackenzie kicked her foot backward, hitting the chick in the knee, as she pulled the trigger. The bullet hit the warehouse just missing the side of Ray's face. Mackenzie laughed at the look on his face, rage, humor, and was that a glimpse of fear she saw? She pushed herself up, and turned to see the chick fall to the ground as a bullet flew through her body. Mackenzie's head snapped over to Ray who held a gun in his hand.

"Why the hell are you killing your own people?" Mackenzie questioned him.

"Because I only needed her to get 494 and 452 out of hiding." Ray replied with a grin.

Mackenzie quickly glanced over her shoulder to see her father and Max surrounded by familiars. Her heart almost stopped, they didn't stand a chance against all of them. "What is it that you want Ray? 'Cause if you want me dead then shoot me now, and leave my father, Max, and Benjamin out of it." Mackenzie said glancing over at Benjamin who had just got rid of the familiar he was fighting, and was on his way to help Alec and Max.

"Now why would I do that when I could get rid of a major threat to me now?" Ray questioned.

"Because I know somewhere deep down you have a heart. And I know where ever that heart of yours is you have feelings for me."

Ray laughed, "That's a joke. Me? A familiar. Have feelings for you? A transgenic."

"I can see it in your eyes Ray." Mackenzie said walking closer to him and Andrew. "I can see the exact same thing I saw the day you tried to kill me as an order from your father. I may have been a 'mission' for you, but along the way you fell in love with me. Like my dad did with Rachel Berrisford oh so many years ago." Mackenzie was now as close she could be to Ray White without touching him. "Try and tell me Ray that you don't have feelings for me." She whispered in his ear as she leaned closer.

"I... I don't have feelings for you." Ray replied, unaware of what Mackenzie was planning to do.

With a grin Mackenzie pushed the side of his coat away and pulled the gun he had hidden in the waist of his pants out shooting Andrew, and moving the gun to Ray's chest. "You don't think I'm that stupid do you? I knew you had a gun, I just don't understand why you didn't pull it on me. Or was your master plan to kill Max and my father and see what would happen to me as a result of losing him before I'm even born?"

Ray said nothing in reply, and Mackenzie was beginning to feel like Ray had no clue what he was actually doing here. "Call off your men." Mackenzie growled through gritted teeth. "As I said before this is between me and you."

"Now why would I do a thing like that?" Ray questioned.

"Because at the moment I have the upper hand." Mackenzie replied. That was when Ray did something Mackenzie hadn't expected him to do. He lifted his knee fast hitting Mackenzie in the stomach, hard. As she doubled over in pain, he elbowed her in the back, 'causing her to land on the ground, and release the gun.

Ray bent over and picked it up, kicking Mackenzie in the side, as he did so. "Looks like I'm the one with the upper hand now." He gloated looking down at her. "Now I have two choices kill you now, or kill everyone else, and then you."

"That's quite the dilemma you got there Ray." Mackenzie muttered, going to stand up, only to get a boot in her back. She groaned as she hit the ground agin, she didn't want to know how many bruises she had, at least she was transgenic and they'd disappear sooner rather then later.

"That's what you get for killing one of my best." Ray said, glaring at her.

"Then you really have to teach your people to stop aiming guns at me. 'Cause once they do that sooner or later they are going to die." Mackenzie shot back.

"And as soon as you kill one of my men, I kill your entire population." Ray laughed.

Mackenzie was about to reply when the sound of a gun shot echoed to her ears. The sound distracted Ray long enough to allow Mackenzie to jump up and not get hit to the ground again. Kicking Ray in the stomach, causing him to collide with the wall, she turned to see where the sound and come from, and all she could do was smile. Biggs. Her father's best friend. The guy who took it upon himself to try and take care of her, on top of his own family when her father was killed. Even though she had made it hard for him to do that, he was always there for her, like her mother's family was, even though she wasn't as close to them as Benjamin had been.

Turning to face Ray again she grinned, "Man my family's got perfect timing. Don't you think?"

"He's not the one from the future you know." Ray said with a sly grin.

"Oh I know. Because if it was the Biggs from the future he would of shot you first instead of one of your men."

"Well you're never going to see that Biggs again, I watched him die in front of me along with his family." Ray taunted Mackenzie, getting closer to her.

'Watched him die?' Mackenzie thought. 'This son of a bitch killed him. It's because of him and his asshole father that her family kept dying.' With a low growl Mackenzie blurred towards him, throwing him against the outside wall of the warehouse. Pressing her arm against Ray's throat she asked, "Why? Why the hell did you have to play with my heart and then try to kill me? Why the hell did you have to kill almost everyone I love? Why the hell did you have to come here and taunt me with it? Why did you have to come into my life?"

"You don't even deserve to be alive." Ray's voice sounded rugged.

"Why? Because I have more sanity then you?" Mackenzie questioned, pressing her arm against his neck even harder.

"No." Ray managed to get out. "Because you're transgenic filth. Just like your parents."

Mackenzie moved her arm off his throat, and slapped Ray, before grabbing him by the collar and throwing him over her head. She turned around and glanced where most of the action was going on, and was happy to see most of the familiars were down, and those who weren't were surprisingly retreating. She smiled as she watched Benjamin, Alec, Max, and Biggs heading her way. But with that minor distraction Ray managed to kick her legs out from under her, causing her to fall on her ass.

Both Ray and herself jumped up at the same time and took fighting stances, both have losing their guns and in no time to pick them up. They both began throwing punches and kicks at each other, both blocking the kicks and punches thrown at them. "Take some energy boost pills or something Ray?" Mackenzie questioned, blocking one of his punches. "If I remember correctly I was always better then you."

"Two years helps a lot." Ray replied finally able to land a punch to her face.

Mackenzie's head snapped to the right, if she didn't have a bruise from that hit, she was going to suffering from extreme whiplash.

* * *

Benjamin hit a familiar in the back of the head with his elbow, and watched him fall to the ground. He smiled at his mother and Alec and said, "Thought you could use some help."

"Help would be nice." Alec replied.

The three did the best they could, after all eight familiars and three transgenics not matter how good they were, was unfair. Benjamin heard a gun shot, and watched as the familiar before him fell to the ground, and then there was another gun shot and another. His head turned to see a familiar face and all he good do was smile. Biggs. The guy always knew when it was the right time to show up.

"Biggs?" he heard Alec say from behind him.

"I was driving by, saw a party going on. Didn't want to miss it." Biggs replied with a smile.

"But...but your dead...we saw you-"

"I'm not dead I'm standing right here aren't I?" Biggs said cutting Max off. "I'll tell you guys the whole story later."

"That might be a good idea. Mackenzie looks like she could use our help you guys." Benjamin said, heading towards Mackenzie and Ray. He watched as she smiled at them, only to get her feet kicked out from under her, and fall on her ass.

The group watched as Mackenzie and Ray exchanged and blocked punches and kicks. They watched as Ray managed to land a punch to Mackenzie's face, and as her head snapped to the right, they could of sworn they heard something snap. "That's gotta hurt." Benjamin mused, as he watched anger fill Mackenzie's eyes.

"Ok, now it's on asshole." Mackenzie said before lifting her leg and kicking Ray in a spot that made the rest of the males there wince. "Now you can't tell me you didn't feel that." Mackenzie said as he fell to the ground.

Ray glared at Mackenzie as she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up. "That is what happens when you hit a girl." Mackenzie informed him, unaware of what he was getting ready to do.

"And this is what happens when you hit a White." Ray muttered.

Mackenzie tilted her head and looked at him trying to figure out what he meant. Before she could ask, she felt a stabbing pain in her stomach. Looking down she saw a knife protruding from her stomach, and as Ray pulled the knife out of her, she let out a scream in pain, and fell to her knees. Ray just grinned.

Mackenzie pressed her hands against her stomach trying to get the bleeding to stop, and she watched as Ray backed up and picked up a gun. Ray checked to see if the gun was loaded before pointing it at Mackenzie. She tried to will herself to move, but the pain was to unbearable. Instead Mackenzie closed her eyes waiting for the gun to go off, and the bullet to hit her.

Mackenzie heard two guns go off, but didn't feel a single bullet hit her. In fact the only thing she had felt was the searing pain in her stomach and a gust of air rush past her. Opening her eyes Mackenzie saw two bodies laying before her. One was that of her enemy. The other one was that of her best friend, her boyfriend, her soul mate.

Ignoring her wound Mackenzie crawled to Benjamin, beginning to feel real dizzy. She rolled im onto his back, and saw the bullet wound. 'Please let it of missed his, heart. God., please let it of missed his heart.' Before Mackenzie could do anything else she was met by blackness.

* * *

AN: Sorry that it sucks, I've never been good with action scenes. Like that's the understatement of the year...lol.

Maria656: I'm a big M/A fan but writing this fic as an M/L just works better. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

jess: Here's the update!


	19. On Our Way Home

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dark Angel characters. They belong to James Cameron, Charles Eglee, and Fox. But Benjamin, Mackenzie, and any other characters you are not familiar with are mine.

* * *

"Why did you wait so long to come back Biggs?" Alec questioned his best friend. Max, Biggs, and himself sat in the infirmary waiting for Mackenzie, and, or Benjamin to wake up. It had been a day and a half since the supply run, and neither had shown signs of waking up.

"It was my way of laying low." Biggs replied, looking over at where Mackenzie and Benjamin lay. "She looks like you." Biggs mused looking over at Mackenzie.

Alec nodded in response. He wanted to tell Biggs the reason why she looked like him. He wanted to see Biggs' reaction to him having a daughter.

Mackenzie could hear their voices, and tried to pull herself out of the darkness. "Dad." She whispered slowly coming to.

Alec was immediately by her side. "I'm right here." Alec said taking her hand. "Come on Mackenzie open your eyes."

Biggs looked at Alec, "Ok what's going on?"

"She's my daughter." Alec stated.

"Uh huh. You were about eight when she was born?" Biggs looked at Alec confused.

"She came here from the future with Benjamin to prevent certain things from happening." Alec stated, turning his attention back to Mackenzie.

"Ok..." Biggs trailed off.

"Just believe him Biggs." Max sighed.

Mackenzie's eyes opened, but closed again at the brightness of the light. As she did this the memories of the supply run came back. Her eyes once again opened, and she looked to her father, who was sitting beside her, for the answers she wanted. "Benjamin." she whispered. "Where's Benjamin, dad? Is he ok?"

"He's fine. Except for the fact that he was shot. And don't worry the bullet missed all major organs."

"Where is he?" Mackenzie questioned.

"The bed behind me." Alec replied. As soon as he did Mackenzie went to get up, "I don't think so. You lost a lot of blood yesterday. Lucky to be alive. Benjamin too."

"And Ray?"

"Is dead." Alec stated.

"And Benjamin's ok?"

"Yes Benjamin's ok."

"Ok. I think I'm going to go back to sleep, I'm getting tired."

Alec smiled at his future daughter as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Mackenzie opened her eyes and was met by a dim and silent infirmary. Glancing around she saw Alec sleeping in a chair at the other side of the bed, and Max, Logan, and little Benji were on the other side of the infirmary talking to Shawn. Mackenzie then turned her head to the right and saw him. "Benjamin." she whispered. 'Like he's going to wake up to that.' Mackenzie thought as she slowly sat up. She pushed the blankets off of her and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Hissing at the pain she felt she thought to herself, 'I hope I didn't manage to pull a stitch doing that.'

When Mackenzie's feet touched the ground she shivered at the coolness of it. Quietly she pulled up a chair and sat down beside Benjamin's bed. Taking his hand she whispered, "Look who got shot this time. For once it's not me. But then again, I got stabbed. You better wake up soon, I'm beginning to miss those brown eyes of yours."

Mackenzie laughed to herself, "Remember that time I pushed you completely forgetting we were on a hill, and you rolled down it? Or the time we were painting my room at Biggs' place and I dumped the paint over your head, god you had blue in your hair for days." Then Mackenzie sighed, with her free hand she pushed some of Benjamin's brown hair out of his face.

"Benji if you would of died, because you took that bullet for me, I don't know what I would of done. Seeing you lying there with a bullet wound to the chest that was my fault, practically killed me. I was so scared that the bullet hit your heart or lung, or something important like that. Benji if you ever scare me like that again I may have to kill you."

Mackenzie sat there in silence for a few minutes, before saying, "I don't know why it took me so long to realize this, but, I love you Benjamin Jordan Cale."

She then pulled her chair closer to the bed, and laid her head down beside Benjamin. Closing her eyes she soon drifted off to sleep again.

A small smile came to Alec's lips from where he was sitting. He had woken up to Mackenzie talking to Benjamin's sleeping form. He had known the entire time his future daughter loved Benjamin, it was so obvious, but of course it took Mackenzie a while to realize this herself. As Alec opened his eyes, he saw Mackenzie fall asleep in the chair beside Benjamin. Alec decided against moving her, knowing that if he did, she'd wake up.

* * *

Benjamin woke up, feeling a small hand wrapped around his, and a warm breath on his neck. He opened his eyes to see Mackenzie's head resting near his and her hand wrapped around his. Slowly the memory of what had happened came back, and with it he heard Mackenzie's voice. But the words that stuck out the most were, '_I love you Benjamin Jordan Cale._'

Had those words been part of a dream? Or had she said them last night? Benjamin continued to watch Mackenzie's sleeping figure he could of lost her. Seeing her fall like that and almost get killed by Ray, had killed him inside. It made him as scared as he had been the night they saved his dad.. With his thumb he stroked the hand Mackenzie had in his, which caused her to wake up.

Opening her eyes, looked up and smiled. "Morning Sleeping Beauty." Benjamin said, a smile coming across his face.

"I remember you saying that not too long ago." Mackenzie stated.

"I think it was after a party, rain, a kiss, and some sleep." Benjamin replied.

"I remember that." Mackenzie grinned. "So are you?"

"Aside from getting shot I'm pretty good." Benjamin replied. "You?"

"Well aside from getting stabbed. I'm pretty good too." Mackenzie said.

"Glad to see the two of you awake." A voice said from the side. Mackenzie turned to see Shawn standing there.

"Hi Shawn." Mackenzie smiled.

"You know it would be great if you lied down in your own bed. You're lucky Alec was here last night, he convinced me to let you be." Shawn stated.

"Do I have to?" Mackenzie questioned. At the look Shawn gave her she said, "I take that as a yes."

With a sigh Mackenzie stood up and walked over to the bed she had been lying in before, and lied down again. "Happy?" She asked.

"Very. Now can I get you two any breakfast?" Shawn questioned.

"No need there Shawn. I grabbed some food for them from the Mess Hall already."

"Hey Alec," Mackenzie smiled at him. "Max going to be stopping by at all today?"

"Most likely." Alec replied.

"What did ya bring us?" Benjamin questioned.

"Mac and Cheese." Alec replied.

"My favorite." Mackenzie said sitting up.

"That's all she ate for a week once." Benjamin stated, "It wasn't the best thing in the world."

Mackenzie threw a pillow at him, and when it hit him, he said, "Ow... why the hell would you throw a pillow at an injured guy. Who's your boyfriend non the less?"

"Because I felt like it."

* * *

"Benjamin I just realized something." Mackenzie said as she watched Max, Logan, and little Benjamin leave the infirmary.

"What?"

"We leave tonight."

"How do you figure that? We still have a week left."

"I figure that because I was given orders that once we did what we had to, we had to go back.."

"Then don't we have to be down by the sewers?"

"I forgot about that minor piece of information."

"Uh huh. And how exactly are we suppose to get back to the future?" Benjamin questioned, looking at Mackenzie with a raised eyebrow.

"Weren't you given that little control thingy?"

"What control thingy?"

"It's got a little button on it, that somehow acts like the time machine when its pushed."

"Ok..." Benjamin trailed off. 'Why wasn't I told of this?' He asked himself.

"You think we'll be able to get out of here with out Shawn yelling at us again?"

"Hey he didn't yell at me, 'cause I didn't try to leave. It was you who tried to sneak out the window. But yea I have a feeling we can get past him."

"Ok, then lets go, I gotta stop by the apartment to grab my stuff."

"Wait a minute, Shawn just walked back in." Benjamin said watching Shawn carefully. "Ok, he went in back we have five minutes to get out of here."

Mackenzie smiled, "Then what are you waiting for?"

Mackenzie and Benjamin got out of the beds they had been stuck in for pretty much two days, and quickly left the infirmary. As the door closed behind them Shawn walked out of the back, with a sigh he went back to work.

* * *

Mackenzie walked out of the bedroom with a sigh she didn't want to go back to the future, she liked it here. But she knew she had to go back, she couldn't risk changing anything else. "You ready to go?" She questioned looking at Benjamin, who was sitting on the couch.

"Yea, I guess. I'm gonna miss it here."

"Benji, hun, we're going back to the exact same place, only about seventeen years in the future."

"But it's not going to be the same." Benjamin whined.

"I think you've spent way to much time with me." Mackenzie sighed.

"Why do you think that?" Benjamin questioned.

"You're starting to act like me."

"Am not!" Benjamin protested.

"Are too!" Mackenzie replied.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Got you again." Mackenzie grinned.

"That's not fair." Benjamin mumbled glaring at her.

"As you once told me, life's not fair. So, I got an idea."

"Is it going to get me into trouble?"

"No." Mackenzie laughed, walking over to the kitchen and pulling out a switchblade from her coat pocket.

"Where did you get that?"

"Found it under the bed." Mackenzie replied, before opening one of the cupboard doors.

"What are you going to do?"

"Carve our initials into the door. Leave our mark, for whoever decides to move in here next." Mackenzie smiled at him, as she carved M.M + B.C. into the cupboard door.

"That's so childish."

"And I am childish, so it seems fitting." Mackenzie said, before closing the cupboard door, and heading for the apartment door. "You coming? Or am I leaving you here in the past?"

"I'm coming." Benjamin sighed, picking up a small bag from the floor, and following Mackenzie out the door.

As they left the building and headed towards the sewers, they saw Alec and Max talking near HQ. Mackenzie picked up her pace, she didn't want to say goodbye, it was better if they left and faced the future as soon as possible. "What are you two doing?" Alec's voice drifted to their ears.

Mackenzie stopped and turned, "We're heading back to the future," she said, when Max and Alec walked up to them.

"And you weren't going to say goodbye?" Max questioned.

"I felt it would of been easier to do, just in case nothing is fixed in the future." Mackenzie sighed.

"Well now you're stuck saying goodbye." Max smiled, giving Mackenzie a hug. "You keep my son safe."

"I always do." Mackenzie replied, hugging Max bag. Stepping away she said, "It's almost like my life job."

Max laughed and then hugged Benjamin, "You stay out of trouble, and try not to give your father grey hairs. He's starting to complain already."

"I'll remember that mom." Benjamin replied, as he hugged his mother back. He then turned to Alec and smiled, "I'll be seeing you around."

"Yes you will." Alec replied. Alec hugged him, and whispered in his ear, "You hurt my daughter and you'll be in a lot of trouble. Understand?"

"Yea. I understand." Benjamin replied, taking a step back.

Alec then turned to Mackenzie, "If you give me grey hair you'll be in trouble missy."

"So you're using the threat Max used on her son, about his father, on me are you?"

"Hey I changed the threat to better suit me." Alec smiled. "Now are you going to just stand there, or are you going to give your dad a hug?"

Mackenzie hugged Alec and said, "I'll try my hardest to not give you grey hair."

"Good."

When Mackenzie pulled away she said, "I love you dad."

"Love you too." Alec smiled at her.

Without another word Mackenzie turned and headed towards the sewers. Benjamin said another goodbye to his mother, before following Mackenzie. When he got there Mackenzie pulled a small remote out of her bag and looked at him, "You ready to go home?"

"Only if it's better."

"Then lets hope it is."

Mackenzie took a deep breath and then pressed the button. The two of them were surrounded by color, and then everything went black.

* * *

AN: Ok that chapter was crap, but I had to rush it, next chapter is the last one, you get to see the future. Don't you guys feel special?

Aleja21: You're so sweet. :) You made me feel better about my abilities. Here's the update hope you like it!

elle6778: Thanks for the four reviews! About Mackenzie sounding like Max about things going on between her and Benjamin, wasn't really on purpose. I didn't really realize I did that until I wrote it..lol... not that, that made any sense what so ever. Yea, Mackenzie was quite the menace, eh? Well hope you liked this chapter. Leave a review!


	20. Home Sweet Home

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dark Angel characters. They belong to James Cameron, Charles Eglee, and Fox. But Benjamin, Mackenzie, and any other characters you are not familiar with are mine.

AN: I'm sad to say this is the last chapter. It was fun writing, and hopefully you guys had fun reading. On a happier note I'm planning to write a sequel, and hopefully it will be up soon, if I get around to writing it. If you have any ideas of what you'd like to see happen in the sequel tell me! I'd be happy to do whatever you'd like.

* * *

Mackenzie slowly opened her eyes, trying to figure out what had just happened. As her eyes opened and her senses came back to her, she remembered the colors and the blackness she was no longer in the past, she was back in the future, her future, and things already seemed different. She sat up as her eyes adjusted to the dark and looked around.

Getting off the bed, she wandered around the small room, flipping on the light in the process. There were a couple pictures on the walls, and some sat in frames on a desk and night stand. She examined some of the pictures, a couple of them were ones she remembered from when she was younger, and a couple shocked her.

A smile came across Mackenzie's face when she saw one of the pictures on the wall. It was a picture of her and Alec, and it looked like it had been taken recently. "We did it." She whispered to herself. Mackenzie looked down at a picture on the desk, and her heart almost stopped. It was a picture of her and...her mom. This picture, like the last one, looked like it had been taken recently. "She's alive."

Mackenzie's smile grew as she put the picture down. She walked over to the bed and sat down, glancing around the room. That was when it hit her, Benjamin had said they wouldn't remember what they had done in the past, but she remembered everything. Maybe Benjamin had been wrong and they would be able to remember everything they'd done. But what about the memories they should have? The memories of the future they had changed. It was then she knew everything was going to be very awkward.

Lying down Mackenzie closed her eyes, and prayed that, if she fell asleep, when she woke up she'd have the memories of how her life turned out. Mackenzie didn't want to be stuck in a life she couldn't remember, even if everything had changed for the better. As her thoughts died down, Mackenzie slowly fell into the world of slumber.

"Kenzie." She heard someone whisper. "Kenzie wake up."

Mackenzie opened her eyes to see a little boy, about the age of four standing there. She looked him up and down, he had big blue eyes, and dirty blonde hair, like her own. "Can't I sleep another hour?" she mumbled.

"No, mommy says if you're not in the kitchen in ten minutes, she's going to ground you."

Mackenzie sighed, "Tell her I'll be there in five."

"Ok." Mackenzie watched as the boy ran out of the room.

Pushing herself out of the bed she looked at the mirror on her wall, that she hadn't realized was there. "Now why didn't I notice that last night?" she questioned, when she saw her reflection. Her once long hair was cut shorter, instead of being past her shoulders, it was just above them.

Shrugging, she turned and left the room. Walking out into an apartment she remembered well. Smiling she walked over to the kitchen where her mom was sitting at the dinner table, with a cup of coffee in front of her. "Morning mom." Mackenzie felt shivers go down her spine, it felt so weird to her to say that.

"Don't you mean afternoon?" Jondy questioned her daughter.

"What time is it?" Mackenzie asked in response, as she sat down, across from her mother.

"Just after twelve." Jondy replied, taking a sip of her coffee.

"And yet you're still drinking coffee." Mackenzie smiled.

"I'm drinking the rest of the coffee." Jondy clarified. "Do you think you can watch Lucas for me tonight? I want to go out for a while, actually me and the girls are going for a girls night out."

"Can't dad babysit?" Mackenzie complained.

"No, you know he's going out with some of the guys tonight on some heist they've been planning for weeks." Jondy sighed.

"So I'm stuck babysitting?"

"Sorry hun, I'll bring you back something nice." Jondy stated.

"You better." Mackenzie mumbled, causing Jondy to laugh.

* * *

Benjamin rubbed his forehead, trying to figure out what happened. Did they make it back to the future? Were things different? Were they still in the past? Benjamin rolled slightly, and fell, hitting the ground with a loud 'thump'. Groaning he sat up and looked around, he saw a desk with a computer on it, across from where he sat on the floor, and a bookshelf with books filling it, as well as some various other things.

Pushing himself up off the floor he saw two pictures sitting on a night stand on the other side of the bed he'd fallen off of. Looking at the pictures more closely he saw one of him, his parents, and three other children, two boys, who looked like twins, and one girl. He smiled, his family was safe, and it had grown. Benjamin glanced at the other picture. It was a picture of Mackenzie and himself, and it looked like it was one of their birthdays, or possibly Christmas. The two of them were just making stupid faces at the camera. Benjamin laughed, before he walked out of the room, to see what would face him.

He looked around and smiled, they weren't living in an apartment anymore, they were living in a house. Go figure, he did have a big family now. The question that ran through his head though was, 'Why don't I remember this life? Why is it the other life I remember?'

Benjamin knew he wouldn't be getting the answers anytime soon, so shrugging he walked into the kitchen, where he saw a note sitting on the counter. Picking it up he read it over,

'_Benjamin, surprised you slept so late. I'm at HQ, your dad took Emily out shopping (surprise, surprise), and Adam & Brody went over to Krit and Syl's place to hang out with Seth for awhile. So you have the house to yourself. See you later. Love, your mom.'_

'At least now I know my siblings' names,' Benjamin thought to himself, when he put the piece of paper back down on the counter. Sighing he went through the fridge, looking for something to eat. Finding, what looked like left overs, he walked over to the microwave and put it in for a few minutes.

While Benjamin waited for his food to finish heating up, he looked at his surroundings, and began to wonder were exactly they lived, because he knew they weren't living in TC, after all the toxins could kill his father, unless they found a way around that. The sound of the microwave ending brought Benjamin out of his thoughts. Taking the food out of the microwave, Benjamin quickly looked through the drawers for a fork, and then sat down and ate.

Once he had finished eating he looked around the house. There were four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen, an office, and a rec room. Benjamin was quite amazed, and came to the conclusion the transgenics must of built it, because he highly doubted a house like this had just been sitting there vacant.

Walking into the living room Benjamin looked at the pictures filling it, hoping he'd be able to figure out how his life had turned out, how it had changed. He saw pictures of his parents, himself, and his siblings, at various times of the year. The pictures didn't tell Benjamin much, but he was guessing things were definitely different, better.

He was about to sit down when the phone rang. Sighing he walked over to it, "Hello?"

"Benji?"

"Yea it's me Kenzie." Benjamin smiled.

"Oh thank god. It took me an hour to find your number, and I was so scared it would be wrong."

Benjamin laughed, "Nice to talk to you too."

"Sorry, I'm just...I'm just going crazy right now."

"And why is that?

"My dad's alive. My mom's alive. I have a baby brother named Lucas. I'm in heaven right now. Except for the fact that I'm stuck babysitting. What about you? What kind of surprises did you get?"

"Both my parents are alive, and I have three siblings. Two brothers, Adam and Brody, and one sister, Emily. My brothers look like they could be twins."

"We're not only children anymore. Looks like our lives have taken a turn for the better. I'm just worried about our memories."

"Yea I know me too. Lets just hope that they come back sooner rather than later."

"Yea. But I gotta go, my mom's calling me. Boy does it feel weird saying that. I'll see ya later Benji. Bye."

"Bye." Benjamin heard a click and put the phone down. He smiled, everything had turned out for the both of them.

* * *

Mackenzie sat on the couch watching tv, Lucas sitting beside her. They heard the phone ring, both decided to let their mother answer it, because, well they were quite content where they sat.

"Mackenzie! Lucas! Your dad's on the phone." At that they both jumped off the couch, and ran to their mother, both wanting to talk to their father.

Jondy shook her head and handed Mackenzie the phone, "Make it quick your brother wants to talk to your dad too."

"Yea, yea, whatever." Mackenzie laughed. "Hey dad."

"So I heard you got stuck with babysitting duties." Mackenzie smiled, it felt so good to hear her fathers voice.

"Yea. Thanks to you."

"Hey, we've been planning this heist for awhile, can't back out and babysit."

"I know. But you be careful on the heist dad."

"I always am. We'll hopefully be back sometime tonight. But if I don't see you till tomorrow, goodnight, and I love you."

"Goodnight. Love you to dad." Mackenzie replied. "Here's Lucas."

Mackenzie handed the phone to her younger brother, before heading back to the couch and sitting down. She listened to her brother babble on, and couldn't help but smile. She had a family, an actual family. Her parents were alive, she had a brother, and Benjamin's life was looking pretty good too. His parents were alive, and he had quite the big family now, Mackenzie was happy for him. She just wished she could get the memories she needed fast, before she did something stupid.

"Mackenzie."

Mackenzie's head snapped up to look at her mother, "Yea mom?"

"I'm gonna go now."

"Ok." Mackenzie sighed.

"You can call Benjamin, see if he wants to help you out."

"Do you really think he'd want to help me babysit Lucas?"

"Yea, I'm sure he would. After all he'd get to spend time with you." Jondy laughed. "Don't see why the two of you haven't hooked up yet. You guys would make the cutest couple."

'So we aren't together yet in this time.' Mackenzie mused to herself before asking, "Does everyone have to bug me about that?"

"Because we all know the two of you are meant to be together, and are trying to help you seen that." Jondy replied with a smile.

"Whatever. Now go, or you're going to be late meeting up with your friends."

"Oh so now you are trying to get rid of me."

"Yes mom, so that I can lock Lucas in a closet and go out." Mackenzie joked.

"Then I guess I should get going." Jondy smiled. "Be good and stay out of trouble. I love you." Jondy said kissing the top of Mackenzie's head.

"I will, you better stay out of trouble too mom. Love you." Mackenzie smiled up at her.

Jondy walked over to Lucas who just put down the phone, "Listen to your sister kiddo."

"Kay mom." Lucas replied.

Jondy hugged him and said, "Love you."

"Love you too mom."

Mackenzie sighed when she heard the door close and looked at her younger brother. "So what do you want to do Lucas?"

"I want Benji to come over." Lucas replied walking over to Mackenzie, with the cordless in hand.

"Then why don't you call him and ask if he wants to come over." Mackenzie smiled.

"I will." Lucas replied, leaving the room, and disappearing into what Mackenzie was guessing was his room. After a few minutes he came out and handed Mackenzie the phone. "He wants to talk to you."

"Thank you Lucas." Mackenzie said taking the phone. "Hey Benji."

"Ok so where exactly do you live?"

"Same place I did as a kid." Mackenzie laughed.

"Ok, I'll be there when I find it." Benjamin stated. "Talk to you in a bit."

"Yup. Bye Benji."

"Bye Kenzie."

Mackenzie smiled and handed Lucas the phone, "Can you go put that on the receiver for me?"

Lucas took the phone from Mackenzie and walked away. When he came back he asked, "So is Benji coming?"

"Yup." Mackenzie smiled.

"When?"

"In a bit." Mackenzie replied.

"Well when's a bit?"

"A bit is a bit." Mackenzie sighed. 'He's just as bad as I was, when I was younger.' Mackenzie mused to herself. She laughed as her brother walked away.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Lucas said as he ran from his room. Mackenzie heard the door open, and Lucas say, "Hi Benji."

"Hey kiddo, where's your sister?"

"Living room." Lucas replied, closing the door once Benjamin walked into the apartment.

"Did you want me to come over so that you could sit around and watch tv, while I watch your brother?" Benjamin questioned.

"Uh, no?" Mackenzie replied, looking at him as she sat up.

"Sure, Mackenzie."Benjamin laughed.

"Can we watch a movie?" Lucas questioned walking up to the two of them.

"Sure, which one?" Mackenzie smiled.

"Shrek." Lucas replied.

"Which one?"

"The first one, and then the second one, and then the third one and then..."

"Ahh... so you want to have a Shrek marathon do you?" Mackenzie asked her younger brother. Lucas nodded, making Mackenzie's smile grow, "Then go get the popcorn, and drinks. I'll find the movies."

"Their in my room." Lucas stated.

"Then go get the movies, and I'll do the popcorn, and get the drinks." Mackenzie sighed.

"Ok."

Twenty minutes later, Mackenzie, Benjamin, and Lucas were all crammed on the couch. Mackenzie sat at one end, curled into a ball, Benjamin sat in the other corner of the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table, and Lucas sat between the two of them with a bowl of popcorn on his lap. The three of them sat there for hours watching 'Shrek', only getting up to make more popcorn, get another drink, or use the bathroom.

Somewhere during Shrek 3, Mackenzie had fallen asleep, because before she knew it she heard Benjamin and Lucas planning on how they were going to wake her up. She lied there pretending to sleep, as she listened to their plans.

"So you go get the ice, and water." She heard Benjamin say.

"Why do we need water and ice?" Lucas questioned.

"Well we'll dump the water over her head, and put the ice down her shirt." Benjamin replied.

"Are you sure that would wake her up?" Lucas questioned.

"I'm positive it's going to wake her up." Benjamin replied.

With her eyes still closed Mackenzie said, "If you come near me with an ice cube, I'll kill the both of you."

"Sure you would, Kenzie." Benjamin laughed.

"Oh I would." Mackenzie replied opening her eyes, and throwing the pillow she had, had behind her at Benjamin's head.

"Ow." Benjamin muttered throwing the pillow back at Mackenzie, who caught it before it hit her.

"Serves you right." Mackenzie stated. "Planning to put an ice cube down my shirt."

"Only way I could think of waking you up." Benjamin replied.

"Uh huh, sure." Mackenzie laughed, looking at the clock. "Holy cow, it's getting late. Benji you should probably head home, gotta get Lucas to bed, before my mom comes home."

"But I have shark DNA like mommy and Benji." Lucas protested.

"But you know mom would like it if you were in your room, when she got home. Plus I need some sleep." Mackenzie replied, standing up and stretching.

"So you're kicking me out, 'cause you wanna sleep?" Benjamin questioned, getting off of the couch.

"Yes I am." Mackenzie grinned. "Lucas can you go change into your pajamas?"

Sighing Lucas said, "Sure."

As soon as Lucas disappeared into his room Mackenzie wrapped her arms around Benjamin's neck and pulled his head down to hers for a kiss. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that." she whispered, as she pulled away.

"And why didn't you do it sooner?" Benjamin questioned.

"Because I guess we're not together yet. We're back to square one, getting bugged about how close we are." Mackenzie replied.

"We're going to have to do something about that." Benjamin mused.

"Yea, I agree with that."Mackenzie smiled, giving Benjamin another kiss. "But you should get going, I'll call you in the morning and we'll get breakfast at Monty Cora."

"You mean lunch." Benjamin corrected her. "Knowing you, you won't be up until twelve or something like that."

"That's true. So how about I call you when I wake up and we'll get something to eat."

"That sounds better." Benjamin replied.

"Good. Now get out of my apartment."

"OK. That hurts."Benjamin muttered.

"Aww, do you want me to kiss it better?"

"Yes."

"And where exactly does it hurt?"

"Right here." Benjamin replied pointing to his lips.

"Well I'll fix that for you." Mackenzie said, pulling Benjamin closer and giving him a kiss. Benjamin deepened the kiss, pulling Mackenzie as close to him as he could. Mackenzie pulled away and smiled up at him. "Gonna miss ya tonight."

"Right back at you." Benjamin replied, as he headed for the door. "Bye Mackenzie."

"Bye Benjamin."

"Bye Lucas!" Benjamin yelled.

"Bye Benjamin!" Lucas yelled back from his room.

"I'll be waiting for your call." Benjamin informed Mackenzie.

"Don't worry I'll call you." Mackenzie said, as Benjamin disappeared down the hallway. Closing the door, Mackenzie sighed, and walked into her brother's room. "So kiddo, we have an hour before mom gets home, what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno." Lucas sighed lying down on his bed, as Mackenzie sat down beside him.

"You're tired, aren't you kiddo?" Mackenzie noted.

"Just a little." Lucas yawned.

"Shark DNA my butt." Mackenzie laughed.

"You're just jealous that you didn't get it."

"Exactly. But if you're tired, you should get some sleep, give mom a heart attack. If you need me I'll be in my room most likely asleep." Mackenzie stated kissing Lucas on the forehead.

"Ok, goodnight Kenzie. I love you."

"Love you too Lucas. Night." Mackenzie replied leaving the room, and heading to her own.

Mackenzie quickly changed into a pair of sweats and a baggy shirt, before lying down on her bed. She stared at the ceiling, and for what seemed like the hundredth time, thought about how much better her life was now. Closing her eyes, she slowly drifted off to sleep, unaware that when she woke up she was no longer going to remember the way the future had once been. She didn't know that once she woke up, she wasn't going to remember her time in the past. All she was going to remember was the way her life had gone, in her changed future.

* * *

AN: So that is the end of this story. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Tell me if you want a sequel. Thank you to everyone who reviewed this story. I love all of you.


End file.
